UNBREAKABLE PROMISE
by ForgetMeNot09
Summary: Jika janji telah terucap, namun harapan telah sirna. Akankah cinta kembali menyatukan mereka? In collaboration with Valentinexxx and Si Hitam.
1. Chapter 1

**UNBREAKABLE PROMISE**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :** Karakter yang dipakai di dalam ff ini adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto

.

 **Original Story : Si Hitam**

 **Written by : Valentinexxx and JustNaruHinaAndKibaTamaLover**

 **Editor : Si Hitam**

.

 **Warning : Rate M for the story containt**

 **.**

.

.

 **PROLOG**

 _ **Berawal dari beberapa tahun lalu.**_

Gadis kecil itu berjalan dengan riang menyambut pagi hari. Pakaiannya yang mirip dengan seragam pelaut tampak bersih dan mengkilap, pun dengan sepatu hitamnya. Tas ransel kotak kecil ia gendong di punggungnya, berjalan sesekali diselingi dengan lompatan kecil menciptakan goyangan pada rambut pendeknya yang berwarna indigo. Mulutnya tak henti-henti bersenandung ringan. Rona merah menghiasi kedua pipinya yang tembam.

Saat melewati taman kota, langkah kaki kecilnya terhenti. Segerombol anak laki-laki menghampirinya. Sepertinya mereka bukan anak yang baik. Tetapi gadis itu tetap tersenyum sedikit berharap bahwa mereka ingin berteman dengannya. Harapannya pupus saat salah satu dari anak-anak itu menarik-narik tas ranselnya. Sekuat tenaga gadis itu berusaha mempertahankan apa yang menjadi miliknya.

"Hoii, berikan tas ini pada kami!" perintah salah satu dari anak-anak itu.

Gadis itu menggeleng. Meski dengan ketakutan ia tidak membiarkan kedua tangan kecilnya melepas tas ransel itu.

"Ayo cepat berikan, dasar Mata Putih!"

Teman-teman anak itu mulai mengelilinginya. Mereka tertawa keras. Menertawakan ejekan yang diberikan oleh teman mereka kepada gadis itu.

"HAHAHA... Mata putih!"

"Jangan-jangan dia itu sebenarnya buta?"

Lontaran kata demi kata ejekan itu menusuk gendang telinga. Gadis itu hanya bisa terdiam. Kemudian iris opalnya mulai berkaca-kaca dan bibirnya membentuk lengkungan ke bawah.

"HAHAHAHAHA ... Mata putih cengeng! Kerjaanmu hanya menangis saja."

 _ **BRUKHH**_

Tubuh mungilnya terhempas begitu saja ke tanah saat salah satu dari mereka yang berbadan besar mendorongnya.

"Hiks ... Hiks ..."

Gadis kecil itu mulai menangis. Apalagi saat tas ranselnya ditarik begitu saja dan dibuka dengan paksa.

"Hei ... Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Suara cempreng nan melengking itu berhasil menarik perhatian gerombolan anak nakal. Sebentar kegiatan mengacak-acak tas terhenti. Anak-anak itu berjalan mendekat ke arah bocah kecil yang berteriak tadi. Bocah kecil berrambut kuning jabrik dan bermata biru. Di kedua pipinya terdapat tiga guratan serupa kumis. Entah mengapa rasanya bocah itu lebih mirip kucing.

"Siapa kau?" tanya salah satu yang berperawakan gemuk. Kedua tangannya dilipat di depan dada sementara teman-teman yang lain berkacak pinggang.

"Aku Namikaze Naruto, aku akan jadi presiden kalau sudah besar nanti." teriak bocah itu lantang.

Suasana menjadi hening beberapa saat sebelum suara tawa anak-anak itu pecah. Beberapa dari mereka sampai membungkuk dan memegangi perutnya.

"HAHAHAHA ... Presiden katanya? Hahahaha ..."

Bocah kecil bernama Naruto itu mengerucutkan bibirnya, cemberut. Kemudian berlari mendekati anak-anak yang ukuran tubuhnya lebih besar dari dirinya. Naruto menyerang mereka, memukul dan menendang. Namun yang dia lakukan hanya sia-sia karena anak-anak nakal itu dengan mudah menangkis serangannya. Yang ada sekarang adalah tubuh kecil Naruto yang terhempas ke aspal jalanan dan hidungnya mengeluarkan darah.

.

Entah berapa lama tubuh kecil itu terkapar di jalanan. Saat membuka mata, yang dilihatnya bukan lagi anak-anak yang memukulnya tadi melainkan seorang anak perempuan bermata opal yang hendak ditolongnya.

"Ka-kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya lirih anak yang sepertinya seumuran dengan dirinya itu. Dengan cepat anak laki-laki itu bangkit berdiri dan mengusap-usap hidungnya yang masih meneteskan darah. Kemudian menatap lawan bicaranya dengan pandangan berbinar-binar dan senyuman secerah mentari.

"Aku baik-baik saja-ttebayo." teriaknya lantang membuat anak perempuan itu tersenyum merona.

"A-ano namaku Hyu-Hyuuga Hinata." Anak perempuan itu mengulurkan tangan kanannya, menelengkan kepalanya sedikit dan tersenyum malu-malu.

"Aku Namikaze Naruto. Salam kenal."

Keduanya pun berjabat tangan kemudian melanjutkan langkah mereka untuk ke sekolah. Saat berjalan bersama mereka berdua terlibat perbincangan lucu khas anak-anak. Saling bercerita dan menanggapi, kadang dengan tawa, kadang dengan kikikan geli. Raut wajah mereka berdua pun berubah-ubah sesuai dengan genre cerita yang mereka perbincangkan.

.

 _ **Persahabatan mereka berlanjut hingga saat ini.**_

"HINATAA..." Suara lantang seorang pemuda sekolah menengah terdengar menggema di koridor. Derap langkah kaki lebar membawanya mendekati sosok seorang gadis yang ternyata juga sedang menunggunya. Gadis itu menyambutnya dengan senyuman manis.

"Na-Naruto-kun."

" _Hosh ... Hosh ..._ Hinata, jalanmu cepat sekali-ttebayo." Ujar pemuda itu terengah-engah. Kedua tangannya ia tumpukan pada lutut.

Sementara sang gadis yang dipanggil sebagai Hinata mengatupkan telapak tangan ke mulutnya sendiri, demi menahan tawa pelan yang hampir lolos dari bibirnya. Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan memasang raut tak suka.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?"

Pertanyaan polosnya justru semakin membuat Hinata tidak bisa menahan diri. Bibir mungil itu berhasil mengeluarkan suara tawa yang sangat jarang terdengar. Entah karena satu atau lain hal, suara lembut itu kini membuat pipi kecoklatan si pemuda merona merah.

Tapi bukan Naruto namanya kalau ia tidak pandai menutupi kelemahan. Dengan cepat diaturnya kembali peredaran darah dalam tubuh hingga kadar eritrosit di pipinya menurun. Kemudian pemuda itu mendengus kesal.

"Jalanku ti-tidak cepat Naruto-kun."

"Nah tapi kenapa kau jauh di depanku sih?"

"Salah Naruto-kun sendiri, siapa suruh tidur pas jam pelajaran sampai-sampai ti-tidak mendengar bel berbunyi."

Hinata tertawa pelan saat melihat wajah Naruto yang kembali memerah malu. Tangan pemuda itu menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang mendadak terasa gatal.

"Kenapa kau tak membangunkanku Hinata?"

Dan perjalanan pulang ke rumah dari kedua remaja itupun diwarnai dengan argumentasi ringan.

.

 _ **Dan persahabatan itu terancam saat keadaan memaksa.**_

Dewasa ini cuaca benar-benar tidak bisa diprediksi. Lihat saja, menurut prakiraan cuaca tadi pagi, hari ini cuaca akan cerah. Namun nyatanya justru sebaliknya. Langit tidak tampak karena awan mendung menggantung menutupinya. Angin bertiup cukup kencang hingga menimbulkan suara yang cukup membuat gadis berrambut indigo itu merinding. Tiba-tiba gadis itu merasa kesal karena lupa tidak membawa payung. Atau mungkin sebenarnya ia bersalah sebab terlalu percaya pada ramalan cuaca?

Hinata, gadis itu, mendesah kesal memandang ke luar dari jendela ruang kelas. Hampir semua penghuni sekolah sudah pulang sejak sejam yang lalu karena mereka membawa payung. Sejenak pandangannya beredar ke sekeliling kelas yang benar-benar sudah sepi.

Gadis itu memutuskan untuk mengusir kebosananan, mulai membuka Hp dan memainkan salah satu aplikasi permainan yang ada di sana.

Belum sampai lima menit gadis itu bermain, tiba-tiba layar Hp berubah tampilan. Dengan cepat gadis itu menyentuh tombol hijau dan menggesernya.

"Ha-halo..."

"..."

"A-Apa?"

"..."

"A-aku akan segera pulang!"

"..."

"Ti-tidak apa-apa Nii-san, la-lagipula hujannya su-sudah akan reda."

Setelah menutup sambungan telepon, gadis itu bergegas keluar kelas. Berlari tanpa mempedulikan suara alas uwabaki yang bergesekan dengan lantai koridor sekolah.

Setelah berada di luar, sejenak ia menatap ke arah langit yang masih bertahan meneteskan air. Kemudian segera berlari menerobos hujan yang sudah tidak terlalu deras.

Hinata tidak mempedulikan lagi baju yang basah terkena air hujan, ia tidak mempedulikan lagi sepatu yang basah akibat genangan di jalanan yang dipijak. Ia sudah tidak mempedulikan lagi langkah kaki yang terseok karena sempat tersandung dan jatuh.

Yang ada di pikirannya saat ini hanyalah berlari cepat agar segera sampai di rumah. Air mata menetes bercampur dengan hujan saat memutar perkataan kakak sepupunya tadi di telepon.

.

" _Hiashi-sama baru saja wafat."_

.

Ayah, orangtua satu-satunya telah pergi meninggalkan Hinata. Menyusul sang ibu yang telah terlebih dahulu meninggal saat melahirkan adiknya yang juga tak sempat melihat dunia ini.

Meski perangainya dingin dan keras, sosok ayah adalah segalanya bagi gadis itu. Ayah adalah panutan dan semangatnya untuk terus melaju. Sejak dulu hingga saat ini, saat dimana kehidupan keluarganya sudah benar-benar terpuruk.

Awalnya keluarga Hyuuga hidup berkecukupan bahkan bisa dikatakan berlebih. Sang kepala keluarga memiliki beberapa cabang perusahaan yang bergerak di berbagai bidang di bawah pimpinannya di Hyuuga Corp. Dengan usaha sebesar itu tentu saja penghasilan Hiashi, ayah Hinata, lebih dari cukup untuk sekedar membiayai kebutuhan hidup keluarga.

Hiashi bahkan mengangkat Neji, keponakannya, sebagai anak semenjak ayah Neji meninggal.

Tiba-tiba saat yang paling tidak diharapkan terjadi dalam hidup mereka. Perusahaan yang Hiashi pimpin mengalami kerugian sebagai imbas krisis moneter dunia. Ia terpaksa hutang di sana sini untuk menutupnya. Hingga hutang sudah terlalu menumpuk dan ia tidak mampu lagi membayarnya, seluruh perusahaan disita oleh perusahaan lain yang memiliki piutang.

Hancur sudah apa yang telah terbangun saat itu. Bahkan Hinata terpaksa keluar dari sekolah yang merupakan sekolah elit dan pindah ke sekolah biasa. Rumah megah yang mereka tempati dijual dan mereka pindah ke rumah lain yang terletak di tepi kota dan berukuran kecil.

Hiashi terpaksa bekerja sebagai buruh di perusahaan mantan koleganya dulu.

Baru beberapa bulan bekerja, tubuh sang Ayah yang semakin menua tidak kuat lagi melakukan pekerjaan tersebut hingga jatuh sakit. Penyakit yang diderita cukup parah dan merupakan komplikasi dari berbagai jenis penyakit.

Hiashi kemudian terbaring sakit. Bukan di rumah sakit karena mereka sudah tidak mampu membayar biaya rawat di sana. Jadi pria paruh baya itu hanya menjalani rawat jalan. Hinata dan Neji merawatnya dengan sepenuh hati. Setelah lulus sekolah menengah atas, Neji bekerja di sebuah perusahaan IT di pusat kota. Meski bukan lulusan perguruan tinggi, kemampuan Neji dalam bidang IT cukup membuat pemilik perusahaan kagum dan mempekerjakannya dengan gaji yang cukup tinggi untuk ukuran seorang anak lulusan sekolah menengah.

Sedang Hinata sendiri setelah pulang sekolah dan tidak ada kegiatan, bekerja paruh waktu di toko bunga milik Ino, teman sekolahnya.

Semua uang yang mereka peroleh, dikumpulkan dan dibagi-bagi. Untuk perawatan sang Ayah, untuk biaya sekolah Hinata untuk kebutuhan sehari-hari. Jujur saja uang tersebut sangat kurang, tetapi mereka memaksakan diri agar seluruh kebutuhan tercukupi.

Pernah suatu malam Hiashi menangis sesenggukan di hadapan kedua anaknya. Meminta maaf atas apa yang terjadi pada mereka.

Perkataan sang Ayah sontak membuat keduanya bersedih. Dalam satu malam itu mereka menangis bersama di dalam kamar yang ditempati sang Ayah.

Terlalu lama bergelut dengan pikiran, Hinata sampai tidak sadar kalau saat ini sudah berada di depan rumah. Suasana rumah cukup ramai dengan tetangga yang berdatangan menyampaikan bela sungkawa. Tergesa-gesa gadis itu masuk ke dalam rumah dan langsung menuju ke kamar sang Ayah.

Di sanalah sosok tubuhnya terbaring.

Air mata mengalir deras membasahi pipi.

Detik berikutnya Hinata tidak tahu lagi apa yang terjadi karena pandangan mata yang menggelap.

.

.

.

Laju derap langkah kecil kaki jenjang gadis remaja itu sedikit meningkat saat mata opalnya melirik jam di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Deru nafasnya yang berlomba dengan degup jantung yang bertalu-talu. Keceriaan beberapa jam lalu kini tidak lagi menghiasi wajahnya. Alis bertaut, bibir melengkung ke bawah, mata berkaca-kaca. Sedikit saja ia melepas kendali, bisa dipastikan air akan turun dari sudut matanya.

Kaki jenjang itu kini berbelok di tikungan sempit, meneruskan lajunya ke padang rumput yang cukup luas meski terlihat tak terurus. Berjalan lurus ke depan hingga ia menemukan sebuah danau kecil dengan air yang cukup tenang. Setelah berhasil mengatur nafas, gadis remaja cantik itu duduk menyandarkan punggungnya ke batang pohon besar. Pandangannya beredar mencari sosok yang ingin ia temui. Beberapa menit berlalu matanya menangkap bayangan seorang pemuda dari balik semak belukar di sisi kanan tempatnya duduk. Pemuda itulah yang saat ini sedang ditunggunya.

"Hinata.."

Panggilan lembut pemuda itu malah semakin membuat sang gadis menangis. Pemuda itu berjalan cepat ke arahnya dan menubruk begitu saja tubuh mungil itu. Keduanya tenggelam dekapan hangat yang menguarkan aroma berbeda dari tubuh masing-masing.

"Naruto-kun ..." lirih panggilan Hinata tak terlewat sedikitpun dari pendengarannya. Naruto semakin mempererat pelukannya, berusaha memberikan kenyamanan bagi gadis yang sangat disayangnya. Naruto tahu Hinata sudah begitu rapuh ketika pertama kali mereka bertemu. Yang ia dengar semua itu bermula sejak Ibugadis itu meninggalkannya untuk selamanya. Dan kini Hinata semakin rapuh setelah beberapa hari lalu Hyuuga Hiashi, sang ayah, meninggal karena penyakit yang dideritanya.

"Na-Naruto-kun ..."

Naruto mengendurkan pelukannya dan menunduk, menatap iris mata sendu sang gadis. Ya Tuhan, betapa hancur hati Naruto saat melihat keadaan Hinata yang seperti ini. Ingin rasanya ia kembali merengkuh gadis itu dalam pelukan dan membawanya pulang.

"Ada apa Hinata?"

"A-aku akan pindah."

Kedua alis blondie si pemuda bertaut.

"Pindah? Apa maksudnya pindah sekolah? Kau akan pindah ke sekolah mana?"

Hinata hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Pandangannya menunduk cukup lama. Sangat kentara bahwa saat ini ia tengah menahan tangis yang akan kembali meledak.

"Neji-nii dipindahtugaskan ke Ame." Jawabnya lirih.

Suara pelan nan lembut itu justru dirasakan seperti petir yang menggelegar bagi Naruto. Reflek ia melepaskan pelukannya dan menyejajarkan pandangannya dengan wajah Hinata. Hinata tidak bergeming membuat Naruto menarik dagunya hingga pandangan mata mereka bertemu.

Hinata merasa hidupnya berakhir saat melihat tatapan terluka si pemuda pirang. Namun bagaimanapun juga ini sudah menjadi keputusannya dan keluarganya. Merasa tidak mampu menghindari tatapan tajam safir di hadapannya, Hinata menggigit bibir bawah.

"Apa maksudmu Hinata?"

"Su-sudah jelas bukan Na-naruto-kun."

Naruto menghela nafas dalam. Kemudian ditariknya Hinata untuk duduk bersama. Cukup lama mereka terdiam, tidak ada yang ingin memulai pembicaraan. Karena mereka takut jika kalimat yang keluar dari bibir mereka justru akan semakin membuat masing-masing sakit hati.

Keduanya memang bukan kekasih. Tetapi hubungan mereka juga lebih jika dikatakan sebagai sahabat. Mereka berdua saling mencintai, hanya saja memang tidak merasa perlu untuk mengungkapkan. Sejauh ini mereka benar-benar menikmati kebersamaan.

"Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin, tetapi aku juga tidak mungkin menolak pindah. Bagaimanapun ini menyangkut pekerjaan Nii-san yang artinya juga menyangkut kehidupanku."

Hinata menatap sendu hamparan air tenang di depannya. Sebenarnya ia menanti Naruto untuk berbicara seperti yang biasanya pemuda itu lakukan saat mereka menemukan kecanggungan semacam ini. Tetapi ia terpaksa menelan kekecewaan karena yang didengarnya hanyalah helaan nafas kasar dari Naruto.

"Aku mencintaimu Hinata."

Mata opal sang gadis membelalak begitu lebar. Perlahan ia menoleh ke samping dan pandangannya bersirobok dengan tatapan mata biru itu. Tak mampu lagi menahan sesak yang menyerang dada, Hinata kembali meneteskan air mata.

"Aku mencintaimu Hinata. Apa kau punya perasaan yang sama untukku?"

Isakan tangis gadis indigo itu semakin keras, namun anggukan kepalanya cukup untuk membuat Naruto tersenyum. Dielusnya puncak kepala Hinata dengan penuh kelembutan.

"Pergilah! Tapi aku ingin kita berjanji, saat sudah dewasa nanti aku kan menjemputmu atau kau yang kembali ke sini dan kita akan menikah. Bagaimana?"

Lagi dan lagi kalimat yang diucapkan Naruto semakin memperbesar gumpalan yang menyumbat dada Hinata. Hinata tak mampu menjawab tetapi justru menjatuhkan dirinya dalam pelukan si pemuda.

"Sepuluh tahun lagi, Hinata... Sepuluh tahun lagi aku akan menunggumu di sini untuk menepati janji kita."

Hari ini persahabatan mereka belum berakhir hanya saja meningkat menjadi sebuah ikatan yang sebenarnya justru lebih rumit. Mereka menghabiskan senja hingga sang mentari terlelap kembali ke peraduannya.

Mereka terlihat nyaman saat tubuh saling mendekap. Asa menjadi satu tujuan pasti tentang kehidupan mereka di masa depan. Senyum tertoreh di bibir sepasang remaja tersebut. Sensasi asing dan kehangatan menjalar di sekujur tubuh, diiringi dengan detak jantung yang mendayu.

Tanpa mengetahui, takdir mungkin tidak akan semulus harapan mereka.

.

.

.

 _ **Manusia hanya bisa berharap namun terkadang takdir lebih suka memilih jalan yang berbeda.**_

Naruto mengusap perutnya, ia sangat Iapar, namun tidak memiliki uang sepeserpun untuk membeli sejumput nasi. Ia kini tidak memiliki apa-apa, hidup terlunta-lunta di pusat kota. Semua terjadi setelah beberapa masalah menimpanya dalam kurun bersamaan. Sang Ayah diberhentikan dari pekerjaannya di pabrik elektronik dan menjadi pengangguran, sedangkan sang Ibu yang biasanya menerima pesanan menjahit, kini tidak mampu lagi melakukan pekerjaannya. Wanita yang sangat ia cintai itu sakit-sakitan di rumah.

Naruto memutuskan untuk mengadu nasib di kota. Namun sepertinya kemalangan justru menimpa dirinya. Tas dicuri, semua pakaian dan uang ada di dalam tas itu, begitu pula ponselnya, ia tidak bisa menghubungi siapapun, membuatnya menjadi gelandangan kumuh di tengah-tengah gemerlapnya pusat kota Konoha ini. Sebenarnya ia ingin kembali ke desanya dulu yang ada di pinggiran Konoha, tetapi apa daya ia tidak lagi memiliki uang untuk pulang.

Tak ingin meratapi nasibnya lebih lama, Naruto segera bangkit. Tangannya berpegangan pada pinggiran bak sampah. Ia melihat sekeliling, jalanan di perumahan ini terlihat sepi. Pemuda itu menyeka keringat di dahi dengan kaos lusuhnya. Terik matahari siang ini terasa begitu menusuk.

Naruto bersandar pada dinding pagar sebuah rumah mewah. Ia melirik pada tumpukan sampah tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Ia mengambil kardus bekas dari bak sampah kemudian menyobeknya hingga menjadi lembaran yang bisa ia jadikan alas. Ia menenggelamkan wajah pada lutut, mencoba tak mengacuhkan rasa lapar yang semakin melilit perut.

Naruto merasakan sorot cahaya matahari terhalang oleh sesuatu di depannya. Ia mendongak, dilihatnya sesosok wanita berambut merah panjang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Kau terlihat menyedihkan, mau ikut bersamaku?" tawar wanita itu.

.

.

.

 _ **10**_ _ **tahun setelah terakhir kali mereka bertemu**_

"Aku sudah tiba di Konoha, Neji Nii-san."

"..."

"Iya, baiklah aku mengerti."

Hinata menutup ponselnya. Pandangan matanya tertuju pada jalan beraspal yang sudah terkikis di beberapa bagian, ini adalah jalan menuju desa tempat ia tinggal sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

Kelebat masa lalu membayanginya, hatinya menghangat, akhirnya ia akan menemui seseorang yang sudah ia tunggu lama.

Dinding-dinding retak berlumut, kaca jendela pecah di sana-sini, cat yang sudah mengelupas, daun pintu yang terkikis dimakan rayap. Itulah hal pertama yang dilihat Hinata saat tiba di rumah Naruto. Decitan lantai kayu terlihat rapuh saat Hinata menginjakkan kaki di atasnya. Rumah ini terlihat sudah lama tak berpenghuni.

Jadi, sepuluh tahun Hinata mengharapkan Naruto dan pria itu pergi begitu saja?

.

Naruto turun dari _Range Rover_ hitamnya, kaki tegap terbalut sepatu mengkilap menapak pada jalanan aspal yang sudah sedikit terkikis menyisakan kerikil-kerikil. Ia berdiri di depan rumah kecil yang dulu ia tinggali. Sekarang rumahnya terlihat seperti gubuk tak terpakai. Wajah dewasanya menyunggingkan senyum mengingat rumah yang penuh kenangan itu.

.

Hinata percaya Naruto takkan mengingkari janjinya. Ia pergi menuju tempat terakhir ia menghabiskan waktu senja bersama Naruto. Rumput ilalang sudah tumbuh semakin tinggi, namun tempat ini masih terlihat sama. Danau kecil di depannya seolah memantulkan bayang masa lalu saat mereka bermain bersama di tempat ini. Hinata menunduk, menahan air matanya agar tak jatuh. Ia sudah bisa kembali namun ia tak bisa menemukan Naruto di manapun. Benarkah? Benarkah Naruto tidak menepati janjinya? Tak kuat menahan rasa kecewa, ia berlalu dari tempat itu dan memutuskan untuk kembali ke Ame hari ini juga.

.

Naruto melangkahkan kaki pada padang rumput tempat ia sering bermain dengan Hinata, ia terkejut melihat ternyata rumput-rumput di sini sudah meninggi. Mengabaikan hal itu, ia melanjutkan langkah ke sebuah danau kecil yang ada di sana. Ia mengambil sesuatu dari kantongnya. Selembar foto usang menampilkan figur dirinya dengan cengiran lebar dan gadis berambut biru tua dengan ekspresi malu-malu. Itu adalah fotonya bersama Hinata saat remaja dulu.

.

 _'Hinata, aku tidak tahu di mana kau berada, aku tidak bisa menemukanmu, tapi aku selalu yakin kau pasti kembali ke sini untuk menemuiku, bukankah begitu, Hinata?'_

.

Ia mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada sudut lembar foto itu, menyalurkan rasa sakit yang menderanya ketika menyadari bahwa gadis yang dicintainya tidak datang untuk menepati janji mereka.

.

.

.

Harusnya cinta itu mudah. Dua orang yang saling mencintai harusnya bisa bersama. Namun segala hal yang mengiringinya selalu rumit untuk dijalani.

Janji sepuluh tahun yang belum sempat terwujud, masih adakah kesempatan bagi dua orang yangsaling mencintai untuk bertemu kembali dan mewujudkan janji mereka setelah sekian lama?

.

.

.

 **Halo Minna-san ...**

 **Terimakasih atas kesediaannya membaca. Silakan tuangkan uneg-uneg di kolom** _ **review**_ **atau PM ya.**

 **Untuk** _ **update**_ **tidak akan secepat fic Love and Hatred ya, mungkin sekitar seminggu sekali atau lebih cepat. Semoga bisa konsisten.**

 **Salam.**


	2. Chapter 2

**UNBREAKABLE PROMISE**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :** Karakter yang dipakai di dalam ff ini adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto

.

 **Original Story : Si Hitam**

 **Written by : Valentinexxx, Si Hitam and JustNaruHinaAndKibaTamaLover**

 **Editor : Si Hitam and JustNaruHinaAndKibaTamaLover**

.

 **Warning : Rate M for the story containt**

 **.**

.

.

 **CHAPTER 1**

"Ao, Chojuro, kita berhenti di sini dulu!"

Sebuah mobil limusin hitam mengkilat berhenti di depan sebuah taman bermain anak yang terletak persis di pinggir jalan raya.

Wanita berusia tiga puluhan turun dari dalam mobil. Kemeja putih berbalut jas kerja wanita dan rok span hitam melapisi tubuhnya. Sepatu _highheels_ biru dongker menapak tanah, di tangannya ia menjinjing tas mewah berwarna senada dengan sepatu tersebut. Rambut panjang yang berwarna merah kecoklatan ia gelung sebagian ke atas.

"Ini minuman anda, Mei- _sama_."

 _Bodyguard_ bernama Choujuro menyerahkan sekaleng _soft drink_ padanya sesaat setelah ia duduk di salah satu bangku taman.

Wanita bernama Mei Terumi itu mengambil minuman tersebut dan mengangguk singkat.

"Kalian boleh pergi."

"Tapi Anda ..."

"Aku baik-baik saja." Mei menyela ucapan Ao.

Ao adalah _bodyguard_ yang lebih senior daripada Choujuro. Mukanya menampakkan raut khawatir akan kondisi nyonya besarnya ini.

Ao dan Chojuro saling pandang kemudian mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, kami akan menunggu di mobil saja, Mei- _sama_."

Sepeninggal _bodyguard_ nya, Mei membuka kaleng minuman. Disesapnya minuman itu pelan. Ia menarik nafas dan menghembuskan perlahan. Sekarang ia benar-benar suntuk. Pekerjaan yang tak ada habisnya membuat beban di otak semakin berat. Belum lagi masalah-masalah lainnya yang kapan saja bisa membuatnya depresi dan stres berat. Itu belum termasuk dengan sinyal-sinyal ketertarikan berpuluh-puluh pria tampan dan sukses dari bermacam sektor pekerjaan. Bahkan ada yang terang-terangan melamar dirinya. Bukan hal aneh karena sebagai wanita karir yang sukses, seorang Mei Terumi memang memiliki pesona kecantikan yang tak terkira. Tapi sungguh wanita ini tidak ingin diganggu dengan urusan asmara.

Beruntung ia rajin konsultasi dengan psikiater pribadi sehingga ia masih bisa mengontrol emosinya dengan baik.

Sekarang jam istirahat makan siang, Mei lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu sendirian di tempat seperti ini. Sebenarnya ia ingin pulang ke rumah, pekerjaan setelah jam siang sudah ia serahkan pada anak buahnya, tapi saat melihat taman ini, tiba-tiba saja dirinya ingin singgah sebentar.

Matanya mengamati anak-anak berusia antara 5 sampai 7 tahunan bermain bersama di taman. Ia membayangkan jika saja ia dulu tidak keguguran, mungkin anaknya sudah seusia mereka. Mei tersenyum miris.

Benar, dirinya bukanlah gadis. Dia seorang wanita yang juga memiliki pengalaman tentang cinta, hanya saja Kami- _sama_ tak menganugerahinya dengan akhir yang baik. Setelah diuji dengan keguguran sang jabang bayi, dua minggu kemudian, Mei harus menerima berita buruk kalau suaminya meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat.

Mei mengambil kotak kecil dari dalam tas, di dalamnya terdapat kalung dengan liontin berbentuk hati dengan berlian merah _ruby_ kecil tergantung di bawah liontin. Ia membuka liontin itu, di sisi kiri liontin terdapat fotonya ketika masih remaja dulu dan di sisi kanan terselip foto suaminya yang juga masih muda. Ini adalah benda yang paling berharga baginya.

Dari semua hal yang diberikan oleh sang suami, hanya kalung ini yang sangat ia sukai. Jika melihat kalung ini, ia bisa mengenang kembali kenangan dengan suaminya. Ya, suaminya yang sudah lama tiada.

 _ **Drrtt ... drrtt ...**_

Mei menutup kembali kalung itu dan mengembalikannya ke dalam tas, ia ganti mengambil ponselnya yang berdering.

"Ada apa Konan?"

"..."

"Ya baiklah, siapkan semuanya di meja rapat. Lima belas menit lagi aku tiba."

Mei memutar matanya bosan. "Hhhh, Pak Tua itu seenaknya saja membuat jadwal," rutuknya.

Ia baru saja menerima telepon dari sekretarisnya bahwa CEO Raikage _Corp_ dari Kumogakure tiba di kantornya dan sekarang sedang memaksa untuk memulai rapat kerjasama dengan semua dewan direksi untuk membahas pengadaan peralatan komputer ke Kumogakure. Mei Terumi adalah CEO perusahaan multinasional yang bergerak di bidang teknologi komunikasi. Tak hanya itu, ia juga memiliki perusahaan lain di bidang farmasi dan alat kesehatan. Hampir semua alat kesehatan di rumah sakit dan klinik yang tersebar di Konoha disediakan oleh perusahaannya, termasuk memasok berbagai macam produk obat-obatan.

Ia memasukkan ponselnya ke kantong jas. Meneguk habis minuman itu lalu membuang kalengnya ke tempat sampah. Berlalu menuju mobilnya di mana sopir dan _bodyguard_ nya menunggu.

.

Mei tiba di kantornya. Sebuah gedung tinggi 40 lantai dengan arsitektur modern. Bagian atas gedung terdapat tulisan Mizu _Corp_ dengan ukuran besar. Sebelum benar-benar masuk ke dalam kantor, ia mendesah lelah. Ia bahkan belum ada satu jam keluar dari sini, berniat pulang namun mampir ke taman dulu untuk sejenak melepas penat, dan sekarang ia kembali lagi untuk mengurus proyek. Lagi?

Seluruh pegawai yang berpapasan di koridor dengannya menundukkan kepala hormat yang dibalas dengan anggukan singkat oleh Mei. Di depan ruangan rapat ia melihat sekretarisnya yang memasang wajah gelisah namun berubah lega ketika melihatnya datang. Sekretarisnya membungkuk singkat lalu membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Berkas Anda sudah saya siapkan, Mei- _sama_ ," ucap Konan, sang sekretaris.

"Hm, ayo."

.

"Terima kasih atas kerja samanya, Terumi- _san_."

Pemimpin Raikage _Corp_ itu menjabat tangan Mei setelah rapat kerjasama antara perusahaan keduanya.

Mei membalas dengan tersenyum simpul. Rapat hari ini berakhir cukup memuaskan. Tapi ...

"Maaf, Tuan A."

"Ah ya."

Raikage berinisial A terpaksa melepas jabat tangannya. Mei menatapnya dengan pandangan mengintimidasi padahal tidak sampai lima detik berjabat tangan.

Setelah rombongan dari Kumo pamit meninggalkan ruang rapat, Mei pergi ke ruangannya. Biasanya ia akan memandangi kalung pemberian suaminya, membuat rasa lelahnya berkurang jika seperti itu.

Mei pikir tasnya sudah diletakkan oleh _bodyguard_ di ruangannya terlebih dulu karena tadi ia langsung pergi ke ruang rapat tanpa membawa tasnya. Namun ia tidak menemukan tas tersebut di meja. Ia meraih ponsel dari dalam jas dan menghubungi Chojuro.

"Chojuro, apa tasku masih tertinggal di dalam mobil?"

 _"Sebentar, saya lihat dulu."_

"Hm."

Berselang satu menit, suara Choujuro terdengar lagi.

" _Tidak ada, Mei-sama."_

' _Oh tidak!'_

 **.**

"Kalian sudah menemukannya?"

"Kami sudah berkeliling taman namun tidak menemukan tas anda, Mei- _sama_."

Lima orang _bodyguard_ menunduk dengan wajah takut. Nyonya mereka sedang dalam keadaan terburuk. Bayangkan, Mei Terumi yang selama ini selalu pandai mengontrol emosi, kini tengah mengamuk. Dia tidak bertindak anarki dengan menghancurkan barang-barang di sekitar, tapi raut mukanya jelas terlihat sangat mengerikan.

"Hhhhh!"

Ini sudah yang ke sekian kali Mei mendesah dan memijit pelipis demi menahan emosinya agar tetap stabil. Hanya kehilangan tas saja, sudah membuatnya sampai seperti ini.

Mei panik, tasnya masih belum ditemukan. Ia sudah menyuruh _bodyguard_ dan supirnya untuk memeriksa dalam mobil. Ia pikir ia meninggalkan tasnya di mobil, namun ternyata tidak ada. Lalu mereka kembali ke taman, _bodyguard_ nya sudah memeriksa semua area, namun tidak menemukan tas yang dimaksud. Ia menggigit jari, pasalnya sebuah benda berharga tersimpan di dalam tas itu. Ia tidak mempermasalahkan bila tas atau isi dan dompetnya dicuri orang, tapi kalung itu? Ia tidak bisa tenang tanpa kalung itu.

Ia mendesah pasrah di dalam mobil setelah keluar dari taman yang ia kunjungi tadi. Ia memutuskan untuk pulang. Selama di perjalanan Mei nampak amat murung. Ao dan Chojuro pun merasa turut sedih dengan hal menimpa nyonya besar mereka, tapi mereka sadar kalau saat ini mereka tak bisa apa-apa. Nyonya besar bukanlah tipe orang yang akan sedih jika uangnya hilang, walaupun belum tahu pasti tapi kedua _bodyguard_ itu yakin pasti ada hal lain di dalam tas itu yang membuat nyonya mereka jadi begini.

Hari masih siang, namun mentari sudah jauh condong ke barat. Sesampainya di depan Mansion, dari balik kaca mobil Mei melihat penjaga gerbang rumahnya sedang beradu argumen dengan seorang pemuda. Nampak kalau mereka tidak hanya beradu argumen, bahkan nyaris terjadi adu fisik.

Si penjaga gerbang sudah mengepalkan tinju, "Kau gelandangan cepat pergi dari sin-"

"Jugo, ada apa ini?"

Si penjaga gerbang bernama Jugo itu tersentak kaget. Segera ia menunduk pada bosnya.

"Gelandangan ini memaksa ingin bertemu Anda, Mei- _sama_." Jugo menunjuk pada pemuda pirang di depannya.

Jugo tidak dapat disalahkan. Lagipula, mana mungkin seorang gelandangan punya urusan dengan Mei Terumi?

Mei mengamati pemuda itu, lebih tepatnya anak remaja. Rambut pirang dengan mata biru, wajahnya terlihat kotor, pakaiannya pun sudah lusuh dan sobek sana sini. Meski begitu, Mei dapat menebak cukup akurat kalau anak laki-laki remaja di depannya ini berumur sekitar 15 tahun.

"Nyonya, apa Anda yang bernama Mei Terumi? Saya menemukan tas Anda di taman bermain."

Si remaja langsung bertanya tanpa memikirkan siapa wanita yang sedang jadi lawan bicaranya ini.

Mei melihat benda yang diulurkan pemuda itu padanya. Sekejap dikenali, tas biru tua itu memang miliknya. Pikirannya masih penuh dengan kalung peninggalan suaminya. Jadi buru-buru ia meraih tas itu dari si remaja kemudian memeriksa isinya.

Menghela nafas lega dengan bahu yang turun dan raut muka yang berubah cerah, Mei amat sangat bersyukur kalung miliknya masih ada. Bahkan setelah ia memeriksa isi tasnya, ternyata semuanya masih ada, lengkap tak kurang apapun.

Pekerjaan hari ini, termasuk kehilangan kalung yang menyebabkan dirinya panik, membuat Mei merasa sangat lelah. Ia ingin segera masuk ke rumah, mandi lalu istirahat. Jadi agar urusannya cepat selesai, ia mengambil beberapa lembar uang dari dalam dompetnya kemudian mengulas senyum pada anak laki-laki itu.

"Terima kasih. Ini untukmu. Ambillah!" Mei berucap sambil menyodorkan uang. Ia sangat berterima kasih pada anak laki-laki yang mau mengembalikan tasnya.

"Tidak perlu Nyonya, saya ikhlas. Kalau begitu saya permisi."

Mei tertegun, pemuda itu menolak imbalan. Tak disangka masih ada anak muda baik hati di jaman ini. Padahal kalau dilihat-lihat, kondisinya cukup memprihatinkan. Tubuh kurus dan baju compang-camping, persis seperti yang dikatakan Jugo kalau pemuda ini gelandangan.

Abaikan semua itu, yang jelas ia senang bisa menemukan kalungnya lagi. Ia pun masuk ke dalam mobil. Halaman _mansion_ terlalu luas untuknya berjalan kaki dari gerbang ke pintu depan, apa lagi dia sedang kelelahan.

Di dalam mobil, Mei menggenggam kalungnya dengan perasaan senang. Tak dapat ia bayangkan kalau dirinya benar-benar kehilangan kalung peninggalan suaminya yang sangat berharga ini.

Ia jadi teringat anak remaja tadi. Ia berfikir, anak tadi sungguh baik. Walau dirinya sendiri sedang sulit tapi masih mau bersusah payah mencari alamat pemilik barang yang ditemukannya. Bahkan meski sudah dihalang-halangi oleh Jugo, ia tak menyerah dan ingin memastikan barang tersebut kembali kepada pemilik aslinya tanpa perantara.

Mei tersentak.

"Berhenti!"

Choujuro yang menyetir menginjak pedal rem cukup keras hingga ban mobil berdecit di tengah halaman _mansion_ , cukup terkejut dengan perintah sang nyonya besar yang cukup keras.

Mei membuka pintu mobilnya sendiri, kemudian dengan tergesa berjalan ke arah gerbang.

"Jugo!"

"Eh ... M-mei- _sama_."

Si penjaga gerbang juga dibuat terkejut dengan tingkah bosnya ini. Ia mengira sudah masuk, tapi tiba-tiba saja ada di belakangnya ketika ia menutup lagi pintu gerbang.

"Kau lihat anak laki-laki tadi?"

Dengan wajah bingung Jugo menjawab, "Kurasa ia sudah pergi, Mei- _sama_."

Tak ingin membuang waktu, Mei segera keluar gerbang rumah yang belum tertutup sepenuhnya. Mengabaikan dirinya yang keluar rumah tanpa pengawalan _bodyguard_.

Ia menoleh sekeliling jalan di depan pagar _mansion_ nya. Ketika menoleh ke kiri, matanya mendapati anak laki-laki yang ia cari tengah memeluk lutut. Bersandar pada dinding pagar rumah dan beralaskan kardus bekas yang mungkin saja diambilnya dari tempat sampah.

Terlihat sangat memprihatinkan, lebih dari cukup untuk menarik rasa iba dalam hatinya.

Mei berjalan mendekat. Ketika laki-laki itu mendongak, tatapan mereka bertemu. Binar kebingungan terpancar dari iris mata si remaja. Mei pun tersenyum mengulurkan tangannya.

"Kau terlihat menyedihkan, mau ikut bersamaku?"

"Tapi-"

Mei mengerti, tawarannya ini mungkin sangat aneh. Ia tersenyum lebih manis demi meyakinkan anak laki-laki di depannya.

"Ayolah, kau tidak perlu malu-malu. Apa kau sudah makan? Kau bisa ikut makan bersamaku. Anggap saja ini imbalan karena kau telah berbuat baik."

Si anak laki-laki terlihat menimbang-nimbang cukup lama dan akhirnya ia mengangguk. Mungkin rasa lapar di perutnya sudah tidak bisa diajak berkompromi lagi hingga terpaksa ia menahan malu.

 **.**

Setelah membersihkan diri dan memakai baju pemberian Mei, pemuda itu duduk di meja makan bersama Mei.

 _Glukk._

Ia tak kuasa menahan air liurnya kala melihat hidangan lezat tersaji di meja.

"Makanlah, puaskan rasa laparmu," ucap Mei.

Ia makan dengan lahap sementara Mei di seberang meja mengajaknya mengobrol tanpa berniat melahap sesuap makananpun.

"Jadi namamu Naruto?"

"Iya, Nyonya." Naruto mengangguk.

"Panggil aku Mei saja. Omong-omong kau berasal dari mana, Naruto?"

"Saya dari desa di sebelah utara-uhuk!" Naruto tersedak.

Mei segera memberikan segelas air putih. Naruto meraih lalu meminumnya.

"Maafkan saya, Mei- _sama_. Sepertinya saya terlalu cepat makan hingga tersedak."

Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya kikuk. Tingkahnya terlihat cukup polos untuk anak laki-laki 15 tahunan tanpa meninggalkan sisi kesopanan. Jika saja sedang tidak kelaparan, pasti Naruto akan berkelakuan jauh lebih sopan.

"Tidak ... Tidak, ini salahku yang mengajakmu bicara padahal kau sedang makan."

Pada akhirnya mereka tertawa bersama.

Setelah acara makan, Mei mengajak Naruto ke ruang tengah. Naruto sedikit segan pada perlakuan Mei padanya. Ia hanya mengembalikan tasnya dan wanita itu memberinya makan yang lezat, baju bagus, bahkan ia yang hanya gelandangan diperbolehkan duduk di sofa empuk seperti sekarang.

"Jadi, ceritakan padaku dari mana kau berasal!"

"Saya dari desa di pinggiran utara Konoha, Mei- _sama_."

"Hmmm, terus bagaimana ceritanya kau bisa seperti, maaf, gelandangan."

"Tak apa, Mei- _sama_. Memang sekarang saya seperti gelandangan di kota ini. Begini ceritanya."

.

 **~Flashback~**

Naruto menginjakkan kakinya di lantai stasiun. Akhirnya ia tiba di pusat kota Konoha. Berawal dari keinginannya untuk memperbaiki kondisi ekonomi keluarga pasca Minato, ayahnya, diPHK dari pekerjaannya sebagai buruh kebun di desa akibat kerugian perusahaan karena gagal panen. Serta kondisi Kushina, sang ibu, yang sakit-sakitan. Naruto memutuskan untuk coba mencari peruntungan di pusat Kota Konoha. Berbekal ijazah SMP legalisir yang baru ia terima kemarin, ia memantapkan langkah keluar gerbong kereta kelas ekonomi yang mengantarnya.

Awalnya sang ibu melarang Naruto pergi karena ia masih terlalu kecil untuk bepergian jauh bahkan bekerja, tapi bagaimana pun ini sudah menjadi keputusannya.

Ia adalah anak satu-satunya dan ia tidak ingin membebankan semuanya pada orang tua. Ia ingin mandiri mulai sekarang. Ia akan mencari uang yang banyak agar bisa meringankan beban keluarga, dan membiayai pengobatan ibunya hingga sembuh. Ya, pemikiran sederhana anak remaja yang belum genap berusia 15 tahun seperti dirinya.

Naruto keluar area stasiun, peluh membasahi dahinya. Rasa-rasanya cuaca di kota jauh lebih panas dari pada di desanya. Merasa tas yang dibawa berat, ia meletakkannya di samping pot besar berisi pohon bonsai di area luar stasiun.

Ia mengambil lembaran uang yang disimpan di kantung tas. Menghitungnya sebentar dan menimbang-nimbang apa yang akan ia beli untuk makan siang kali ini. Ia melirik sekitar, melihat pedagang onigiri keliling tak jauh dari tempatnya beristirahat.

Naruto menikmati onigiri berukuran sedang dengan lahap meski hanya sepotong dan sebenarnya tak cukup untuk mengganjal perutnya yang kosong. Ia sedikit haus, celingak-celinguk mencari keran air, namun tidak menemukannya di sekitar sini.

"Maaf Ji-san. Apa Ji-san tahu kamar mandi sekitar sini?" Naruto bertanya pada seorang pria paruh baya yang ia tak sengaja berpapasan dengannya.

"Kamar mandi umum ada di dalam stasiun, Nak. Masuk saja dan belok kiri, di ujung koridor ada kamar mandi."

"Terima kasih, Ji-san."

Naruto membungkuk lalu berlari kecil memasuki gedung stasiun. Ia haus, dari pada mengeluarkan uang untuk membeli minum, lebih baik ia minum air kran saja. Tanpa menyadari ia melupakan tasnya yang masih bersandar di samping pot luar area stasiun.

"Hah segarnya ... Tapi aku harus segera mencari tasku."

Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi, mengusap wajahnya yang basah karena ia sekalian membasuh wajah tadi. Seingatnya ia membawa handuk kecil di dalam tas. Melihat gantungan kamar mandi ia tidak melihat tasnya. Saat itulah ia baru ingat bahwa ia meninggalkan tasnya di luar.

Dengan tergesa-gesa ia menuju tempat pertama tadi, namun tak menemukan tasnya di manapun. Ia menumpukan tangan pada kepala dan meremas rambutnya sendiri.

"Oh siaaaaal!"

.

 _Hingga beberapa hari kemudian._

Naruto duduk di sebuah taman, ia cukup lelah hari ini. Setelah kemalangan yang menimpanya saat ia baru tiba di kota ini beberapa minggu yang lalu, ia benar-benar baru mengerti betapa kerasnya kehidupan di kota.

Tas hilang berikut dengan uang. Karena tak memiliki apapun, ia bahkan tidur di emperan toko-toko tiap malamnya. Jika pagi ia mencari pekerjaan seadanya. Pernah ia membantu menjadi penjual koran di lampu merah, bahkan menjadi kuli panggul di pasar yang berselang beberapa menit ia dimaki oleh sang pemilik karena tidak becus bekerja. Tentu saja Naruto yang masih kecil tidak kuat mengangkat karung yang berat mengakibatkan karung beras itu jatuh dan beras tercecer karena karungnya robek.

Naruto menghela nafas, berusaha tidak meratapi nasibnya lebih lama. Ia masuk ke dalam sebuah taman bermain kecil di pinggir jalan. Setidaknya ia masih bisa menemukan makanan sisa di tempat-tempat sampah yang bisa ia makan untuk hari ini. Sekarang sedang teriknya siang hari, sudah kelaparan, haus pula.

Naruto menatap lurus pada taman di depannya, ia mengernyit kala melihat benda biru tergeletak begitu saja di sebuah bangku taman. Ia mendekat dan dilihatnya tas biru tua di bangku. Ia melirik sekitar, tidak ada seorang pun di dekat bangku ini.

Matanya terbelalak ketika melihat isinya. Ada dompet yang terlihat penuh. Ketika mengintip lagi, ia melihat benda berkilau memantul dari dalam kotak kecil yang terbuka. Ditariknya benda berkilau itu. Sebuah kalung berbandul hati yang sangat cantik. Ia membawa tas itu ke sebuah gang sempit, memastikan keadaan aman karena takut seseorang memergoki dan menuduhnya membongkar tas hasil menjambret.

Kalung berlian itu terkesan _vintage_ namun tetap terlihat mewah.

'Kalau dijual pasti harganya mahal,' pikirnya.

Ia menggeleng, mengenyahkan pikirannya yang mulai negatif. Ia meraih dompet yang ada di dalam. Terdapat lembaran uang ratusan ribu yen dan beberapa kartu ATM dari berbagai jenis bank yang tersebar di Jepang. Ia tak sanggup membayangkan betapa kayanya pemilik tas ini. Jika ia mengambil selembar uangnya, mungkin pemiliknya tidak mempermasalahkan.

 _Tidak! Tidak! Tidak!_

Ia menggeleng lagi. Perut lapar membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Namun ia masih bisa mengingat apa yang dikatakan sang ibu _._

' _Naruto, kita memang miskin. Namun, walau kita sedang susah sekalipun, jangan pernah berpikiran untuk mengambil apa yang bukan menjadi hak kita. Kau anak baik, kan?'_

Ia meneliti kembali isi dompet biru itu dan menemukan sebuah kartu nama berisi alamat dan nomor kontak.

"Jalan Konoha – Hi blok M nomor 7, Mizukage _Mansion_ ," gumam Naruto.

"Aku harus mengembalikannya," ujarnya kemudian.

 **~Flasback End~**

 **.**

"Aku tidak menyangka. Kau yang masih kecil ini sudah mengalami nasib sebegitu buruk."

Naruto jadi malu, ia menunduk. "Yah, begitulah. Tiap orang pasti punya nasib buruk masing-masing, bukan saya saja. Itu pun cukup untuk membuat saya masih bisa menghargai hidup."

Mei merasa kagum, tak dia sangka anak kecil di hadapannya ini sangat tegar menghadapi hidup. Dirinya juga pernah memiliki nasib buruk, tapi membutuhkan bantuan psikiater untuk terus melanjutkan hidup. Sedangkan anak ini hanya punya dirinya sendiri.

Mengindahkan pikiran sentimentil itu, Mei mengalihkan obrolan ke topik lain. Mumpung saat ini ia tidak dibebani pekerjaan, jadi ia ingin bicara lebih banyak dengan anak laki-laki yang cukup banyak menarik perhatiannya.

"Maaf kalau aku bertanya terlalu jauh. Emmm, kau masih punya orang tua, Naruto?" Mei tampak sedikit ragu menanyakan ini, tapi keingintahuannya begitu besar.

"Iya, ada."

"Huh?" Mei terkejut. "Lalu kenapa kau pergi ke kota?"

Meski enggan, akhirnya Naruto menceritakan bagaimana kondisi keluarganya. Ayahnya, pekerja buruh perkebunan yang baru saja di PHK karena perusahaan sedang krisis dan ibunya yang sakit-sakitan. Ia ingin sekali membantu kedua orang tuanya. Kehidupan ekonomi yang sulit membuatnya nekat pergi ke kota, namun yang ada malah hidupnya sendiri yang sangat susah.

Mei tidak bisa untuk tidak terharu dengan kisah anak laki-laki di depannya. Ketegaran menghadapi kerasnya cobaan hidup dan kebaikan hati Naruto pada sesama membuat hatinya tersentuh.

Merasa sudah cukup dengan obrolan ini, Mei mengakhirinya. "Malam ini menginaplah di rumahku, besok pagi aku akan mengantarmu pulang ke desa."

Tentu Naruto terkejut, ia tegas menolak. Ia hanya akan pulang kepada orang tuanya jika sudah membawa hasil, berapapun itu.

Dengan sedikit keberanian serta menurunkan harga diri, Naruto membuat keputusan cepat.

"Tolong jangan pulangkan saya! Ka-kalau boleh, biarkan saya bekerja pada Anda, Mei- _sama_. Saya bisa bekerja apa saja. Asal jangan pulangkan saya kembali ke desa."

Mei menggeleng cepat, "Aku tidak bisa mempekerjakan anak di bawah umur."

Keputusan Mei tidak bisa diganggu gugat. Meski kecewa, Naruto berusaha agar tidak menunjukkan kekecewaan di wajahnya. Ia sudah sangat berterima kasih atas makanan dan pakaian yang diberikan Mei dan tidak ingin berlaku tidak sopan.

"Sekarang kembalilah ke kamarmu!" Mei berucap.

Tanpa membantah, Naruto berjalan kekamar tamu yang disediakan Mei untuknya.

Mei memandang punggung Naruto dari belakang dan mengamati anak laki-laki itu ketika ia menaiki tangga satu demi satu. Ia mengingat apa yang diceritakan Naruto tentang orang tuanya, ibunya yang sakit-sakitan butuh biaya untuk berobat hingga ia nekat pergi ke kota. Ia tidak bisa menerima Naruto untuk bekerja di sini namun ia punya satu rencana yang mungkin jauh lebih baik bagi Naruto nantinya.

.

Perjalanan yang memakan waktu hampir setengah hari akhirnya membawa Mei dan Naruto tiba di desa. Selama perjalanan, Naruto lebih banyak diam.

Pagi tadi, Naruto masih dengan pendiriannya tidak ingin pulang tapi saat Mei memaksanya, ia tak punya kuasa untuk menolak.

Wanita itu menggunakan aura alaminya sebagai pengintimidasi kuat, membuat siapapun bertekuk lutut di kakinya. Termasuk Naruto yang masih remaja ini.

Bukan karena Naruto takut terhadap wanita itu, tapi karena pendirian yang ia pegang saat pergi ke kota diruntuhkan dalam sekejap oleh ucapan Mei.

Naruto berpikir, seperti ibunya saat masih sehat, maka Mei pun bisa sama mengerikannya.

Setelah mobil berhenti di ujung jalan berbatu, mereka turun.

Mei mengikuti langkah Naruto menuju sebuah rumah kecil. Halamannya minimalis dan asri. Kondisi rumah nampak tidak begitu baik, jendela kaca ada yang pecah dan hanya ditambal dengan lakban serta pintu yang sudah usang. Dinding bata pun hanya bagian depan rumah saja. Bagian samping semua terbuat dari dinding kayu yang tampak rapuh.

 _ **Tok ... Tok ...**_

 _ **Krieet**_

Minato membuka pintu, ia terkejut melihat sang putra berdiri di depannya, segera ia memeluk anaknya dengan erat.

"Naruto, kau pulang, Nak."

"Tadaima, Tou-chan." Naruto balas memeluk ayahnya.

"Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja, aku dan ibumu sangat mengkhawatirkanmu, kau tahu?"

Minato melerai pelukannya, "Ayo masuk, ibumu pasti senang," ajak Minato sambil menggandeng tangan putranya.

"Tunggu Tou-chan, ada yang ingin Naruto kenalkan"." Seorang wanita muncul dari belakang punggung Naruto. Minato memandang Naruto dan wanita itu bergantian dengan pandangan bingung.

"Dia sudah sangat membantuku selama di kota, Tou-chan."

"Terima kasih-"

"Mei Terumi," ucap Mei cepat.

"Terima kasih Terumi-san sudah banyak membantu Naruto. Perkenalkan, saya Namikaze Minato. Dia tidak merepotkan Anda, kan?"

Mei mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Tidak masalah, Namikaze-san. Malah aku sangat berhutang jasa padanya."

"Ah iya. Kalau begitu, mari masuk."

Ketiganya pun masuk ke rumah.

Minato, laki-laki paruh baya berusian 40 tahunan ini berbalik sejenak pada tamunya, "Maaf kalau tidak nyaman, begini lah kondisi rumah kami."

"Tak perlu memikirkan itu, Namikaze-san."

Setelah berbincang sebentar di ruang depan, tiba-tiba terdengar suara panggilan pilu dari arah kamar.

Segera Minato menuju sumber suara diikuti oleh Naruto dan Mei Terumi.

Di atas ranjang yang lapuk, Kushina terbaring dengan mata terpejam. Perempuan berambut merah itu mungkin baru saja mengigau.

Naruto mendekat ke sisi ranjang.

"Kaa-chan."

Kushina terbangun karena suara putranya. Pelan-pelan ia membuka mata. Naruto segera menghambur memeluk sang ibu. Kushina mengelus helaian pirang sang putra dengan sayang.

"Okaeri Naruto, Ibu sangat mengkhawatirkanmu."

"Tadaima, maafkan aku tak mengabarimu selama ini."

Naruto makin menenggelamkan wajahnya pada leher ibunya. Ia ingin menangis melihat kondisi ibunya yang semakin parah.

"Ya ya ya. Saat melihatmu sehat seperti ini di depan mataku, semua kekhawatiran Kaa-chan lenyap begitu saja."

Seterusnya, pasangan ibu dan anak berpelukan makin erat, melepaskan dahaga kerinduan mendalam yang memenuhi relung hati.

Lama seperti itu, akhirnya Minato angkat suara.

"Kushina, ada seseorang yang harus kau sapa."

Kushina melepas pelukan pada anaknya dan mengernyit kala melihat seorang wanita di sebelah kanan suaminya.

"Dia Mei Terumi, dia yang telah menolong dan mengantar Naruto pulang," kata Minato menjawab raut kebingunan Kushina.

Kushina mencoba mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk, Mei pun mendekat dan duduk menggantikan posisi Naruto. Kushina menggenggam tangan Mei erat. "Terima kasih, terima kasih," ucapnya berkali-kali dengan derai air mata.

Kushina tak tahu seperti apa, tapi ia merasa bahwa selama di kota, putranya menjalani hidup dengan sulit. Kekhawatiran itulah, yang mebuat sakitnya makin parah hingga saat ini ia hanya bisa berbaring di atas ranjang tanpa bisa melakukan apapun.

"Akulah yang harus berterima kasih. Kalian mendidik Naruto dengan sangat baik hingga ia menjadi anak yang baik pula."

Minato dan Kushina memandang Mei penuh tanya. Mei kemudian menceritakan semua yang terjadi hingga ia datang ke sini.

Mei menarik nafas dalam, lalu bergiliran menatap suami istri itu. Raut wajahnya penuh keyakinan. "Baiklah, aku akan mengatakan tujuanku kemari. Kushina-san, Minato-san, kumohon ikutlah bersamaku ke kota. Naruto masih terlalu muda untuk bekerja, jadi aku memutuskan ingin menanggung semua pendidikannya. Kushina-san juga, aku akan menanggung biaya pengobatanmu sampai sembuh."

Sontak ketiga anggota keluarga itu pun terkejut. Terlebih Naruto. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Mei berpikiran sampai sejauh itu.

Dan tahun-tahun selanjutnya adalah hal yang tak pernah diduga oleh Naruto.

.

Mei Terumi benar-benar menepati ucapannya. Naruto didaftarkan di sebuah sekolah menengah bertaraf internasional yang ada di Konoha. Sang ibu, Kushina juga diobati di bawah pengawasan dokter spesialis profesional. Sebagai rasa terima kasih, Minato yang sedang tak memiliki pekerjaan dan tak ingin berdiam diri meminta pada Mei agar dirinya dipekerjakan.

Sebenarnya Mei sudah memiliki cukup banyak anak buah, termasuk _bodyguard_ dan _maid_ di rumahnya. Tapi karena ingin menjaga harga diri Minato, ia membiarkan laki-laki paruh baya itu bekerja di rumahnya sebagai tukang kebun. Ya, cukup tepat karena sebelum ini Minato bekerja sebagai buruh perusahaan perkebunan.

Satu tahun berikutnya, akhirnya Kushina sembuh total. Kushina juga ikut mengabdi bersama suaminya di _mansion_ milik Mei sebagai balas jasa. Meski sembuh, namun tubuhnya tidak benar-benar _fit_ sebagaimana ibu usia 40 tahunan. Kondisi yang lemah membuatnya tak bisa membantu banyak. Namun, sifatnya yang ramah dan periang membuat suasana di _mansion_ milik Mei menjadi lebih berwarna.

Dua tahun setelah sang ibu sembuh, Naruto lulus dari SMA dengan nilai sempurna. Mei tahu Naruto jenius, itulah sebabnya ia berencana mengirim Naruto untuk kuliah di luar negeri. Naruto memiliki potensi besar karena kecerdasannya. Dan yang terpenting, Naruto adalah anak yang jujur. Mei berpikir, mungkin suatu saat nanti ia bisa mengandalkan Naruto sebagai seseorang yang ia percayai.

.

"Semua sudah lengkap?" Mei mengamati Naruto yang sedang menutup kopernya dari pintu kamar.

"Sudah, Mei- _sama_."

"Ayo segera ke bawah! Ayah ibumu menunggu."

" _Hai_."

Ini adalah hari Naruto pergi ke luar negeri untuk kuliah. Jurusan managemen bisnis di Amerika adalah pilihannya dan sangat disetujui oleh Mei.

"Kaa-chan, Tou-chan, baik-baiklah di sini." Naruto memeluk kedua orang tuanya.

"Berjanjilah kau juga baik-baik di sana Naruto," ucap Kushina.

"Pasti. Aku berjanji, Kaa-chan!" Naruto mengepalkan tangan dan meninjukannya pada dadanya sendiri. Simbol bahwa ia berjanji akan baik-baik saja.

Setelah berpamitan pada kedua orang tuanya dan juga Mei, Naruto melambaikan tangan pada ketiganya dari balik mobil yang mengantarnya ke bandara. Dari jauh ia masih bisa mendengar sang ibu berteriak, "Jaga dirimu!"

.

.

.

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Setelah 4 tahun kuliah, Naruto menjadi lulusan terbaik di kampusnya dengan segudang prestasi serta mendapat predikat _summa-cumlaude_ karena IPK-nya yang sempurna. Beberapa hari kemudian Mei datang menyusul Naruto ke Amerika dan memutuskan bahwa Mei menyerahkan sepenuhnya kendali salah satu cabang perusahaannya pada Naruto. Naruto resmi diangkat menjadi _General Manager_ cabang perusahaan Mei yang ada di Amerika.

"Kau menikmati pestamu?"

Naruto menoleh pada suara di belakangnya. Dilihatnya Mei yang memakai gaun hitam berkilauan mendekat.

"Ya, saya sangat menikmatinya."

Mei tersenyum. "Baguslah, nikmati pesta kecil ini!"

"Pesta kecil yang berlebihan, Mei-san," sambung Naruto.

Mei tertawa renyah. Dipandangnya wajah Naruto yang kini tampak dewasa. "Ini sepadan dengan hasil yang kau berikan padaku," ucapnya.

.

Tiga tahun pun berlalu sejak lulus kuliah. Sekarang usia Naruto hampir menginjak angka 25.

Naruto telah berusaha keras menjadi pemimpin yang baik. Para klien dan investor mengagumi cara kerja dan kepribadian Naruto sebagai pemimpin perusahaan. Dalam dua tahun saja, Naruto sukses membuat perusahaan di bawah naungannya itu berkembang pesat. Ia menjadi pimpinan teladan bagi bawahannya, pebisnis handal di mata kliennya, serta lawan yang disegani oleh para rivalnya.

Sebagai eksekutif muda, prestasinya yang membanggakan membuat fotonya terpampang di _cover_ majalah bisnis ternama tingkat dunia.

Naruto mematikan laptop di meja kerjanya. Gurat lelah nampak terlukis di wajah. Melirik ke samping, ia melihat pigura kecil berisi foto dirinya yang di rangkul Mei dan diapit oleh ayah dan ibunya.

Seperti sebuah keluarga. Benar, Mei seperti anggota keluarganya sendiri. Walau hingga sekarang, Naruto masih kesulitan untuk menentukan sosok anggota keluarga yang bagaimana Mei itu. Ibu bukan, kakak pun bukan. Sulit memikirkannya, yang jelas Naruto memiliki perasaan sayang yang kuat terhadap wanita itu sebagaimana pada ibunya sendiri.

Juga rasa terima kasih yang teramat besar karena telah berjasa mengubah hidupnya dari yang bukan siapa-siapa menjadi seperti sekarang ini. Kehidupan bergelimang harta, pangkat dan jabatan, namun ia yakin dirinya tidak tenggelam dalam hal-hal keduniawian seperti itu.

Termasuk tentang wanita yang seperti tak pernah berhenti berlomba-lomba mengelilingi dirinya dan memikatnya dengan berbagai macam upaya saat ia sudah sukses seperti sekarang ini. Namun ia tak pernah menanggapi itu, baginya tak ada perempuan lain di pikirannya saat ini selain ibunya yang nomor satu, Mei Terumi, serta seorang lagi dari masa lalunya.

Naruto menerawang, ia tentu masih ingat ketika Mei menawarinya menjadi CEO untuk menangani semua perusahannya. Padahal seingatnya dulu Mei hanya menjadikannya _General Manager_ untuk cabang Amerika, namun sudah hampir satu tahun ini wanita itu memberinya kepercayaan penuh untuk menangani semua perusahaan multinasional miliknya. Mengangkatnya sebagai CEO yang berkuasa penuh atas semua perusahaan milik Mei. Sedangkan Mei Terumi sendiri berkata kalau dia ingin perlahan mundur dari dunia karir dan ingin menikmati sisa hidup.

.

 **Naruto POV**

Saat itu, Mei-san berkata padaku, bahwa ia mempercayaiku hingga tanpa ragu memberikan jabatannya sebagai CEO. Ia bilang ingin bersantai saja tanpa perlu memusingkan soal perusahaannya. Waktu itu aku sedikit meragukan kemampuanku. Namun pernyataan Mei-san yang mengatakan bahwa aku adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa ia percayai seketika membuatku percaya diri dan menerima jabatan itu.

Aku tersenyum kecil, mengingat kembali segala hal yang dilakukan Mei-san hingga aku bisa seperti sekarang ini. Tidak pernah aku duga sebelumnya, aku yang dulu menjadi gelandangan dan sering duduk di emperan toko kini duduk di kursi kebesaran perusahaan. Mei-san benar-benar mengubah duniaku yang kelam menjadi penuh cahaya.

Tou-san dan Kaa-san juga mengatakan hal yang sama. Mereka dengan senang hati mengabdi pada Mei-san karena bagaimanapun berkat dialah Kaa-san bisa sembuh seperti sekarang. Seperti halnya Kaa-san dan Tou-san, aku juga akan mengabdi padanya, memegang semua kepercayaan Mei-san padaku. Selama hidupku aku akan terus bersamanya dan tidak akan mengkhianatinya.

Lamunanku kembali berlanjut pada saat-saat lalu ketika aku masih di Konoha.

 **~Flashback~**

Mataku melirik ke arah jam kecil di atas meja kerjaku. Sedikit membelalak saat ternyata jarum pendek telah mengarah pada angka 6. Satu sentakan membuat tubuhku nyaris terjungkal. Aku terbangun dengan cepat dan segera merapikan berkas-berkas yang berserakan di atas meja kemudian menyambar tas hitam yang ada di kursi.

Mulutku terus merutuk sepanjang perjalanan keluar ruangan bahkan hingga aku tiba di lift. Merasa panik karena seharusnya malam ini aku segera kembali ke rumah setelah menyelesaikan beberapa pekerjaan. Bukannya melamun dan menghabiskan waktu untuk hal yang tidak perlu. Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Kaa-san dan kami telah bersepakat untuk mengadakan perayaan sederhana di dalam rumah. Tentu saja ide ini tidka sepenuhnya datang dariku, melainkan dari Mei-san.

Wanita itu benar-benar baik. Aku tidak menyangka jika di jaman seperti saat ini, ada sosok malaikat berhati mulia seperti dirinya. Di mana sebagian besar orang lebih memilih menumpuk kepingan harta untuk dirinya sendiri. Di mana mereka lebih peduli pada gaya hidup ketimbang mendermakan sebagian miliknya untuk orang yang membutuhkan. Aku benar-benar mengagumi Mei-san.

Suatu ketika Kaa-san jatuh sakit, Mei-san memilih tinggal di rumah dan merawatnya. Tak ada secuilpun rasa terbebani karena ia telah melayani kami. Tak setitikpun gurat kecewa menghiasi wajahnya saat ia dengan setia menunggu tubuh rapuh Kaa-san yang terbaring di ranjang. Wanita dari kalangan atas itu dengan telaten merawat Kaa-san, membuat kami semua terpana akan kebaikannya yang seakan tidak terbatas.

Terlalu lama melamun, aku baru menyadari jika saat ini telah sampai di depan gerbang _mansion_. Secepat mungkin aku memasukkan mobil dan memarkirkannya. Tanpa memperhatikan langkah kaki, aku mulai berlari memasuki rumah dan mendapati ruang keluarga yang telah didekorasi dengan meriah. Pita dan balon digantung di dinding dan atap. Beberapa meja dan kursi disingkirkan hingga ruangan ini terlihat lebih luas. Di bagian tengah terdapat sebuah meja besar dengan kue ulang tahun yang tingginya hampir mencapai pinggangku. Aku tersenyum takjub, tak menyangka jika akan semeriah ini Mei-san mempersiapkan segalanya untuk Kaa-san.

"Naruto ..."

Aku membalikkan badan dan menatap wanita yang entah mengapa malam ini terlihat cantik sempurna. Bibir merahnya memasang senyuman manis khas wanita dewasa.

"Kau pasti lapar. Mau makan dulu? Atau kita buka acaranya dulu?"

"Kita buka saja dulu, Mei-san. Nanti kita bisa makan sama-sama."

Mei- _san_ mengangguk kemudian menggandeng tangan dan menarikku ke tengah ruangan. Malam itu kami merayakan ulang tahun Kaa-san dengan penuh kebahagiaan. Bukan hanya Kaa-san, Tou-san dan aku yang menampilkan roman bahagia. Bahkan Mei-san tak henti-hentinya tersenyum sepanjang acara. Sekali lagi, aku berterimakasih kepada Kami- _sama_ yang telah mengirimkan malaikatnya di kehidupan kami.

 **~Flashback end~**

.

.

.

"Terima kasih, Naruto _-sama_."

Wanita dengan setelan kerja yang modis itu langsung mengambil kembali berkas yang baru saja ditandatangani oleh pria di hadapannya.

"Sudah kubilang berkali-kali _kan_ , jangan bersikap formal padaku saat _begini_ , Sakura _-chan!_ " Pria itu langsung melotot pada lawan bicaranya.

" _Tehee_. Kau sendiri yang terlalu serius, Naruto. Sepuluh menit aku hanya diam dan berdiri menunggumu selesai membaca berkas, pegal tahu!"

" _Argh_ , terserahlah. Aku pusing!"

"Makanya, jangan lembur terus. Sekali-kali kau harus ikut kami _hangout_ , _clubbing_ _kek,_ atau minum-minum."

"Dan kau pikir aku punya waktu untuk itu, _-ttebayou?_ "

"Iya iya _deh_ , bos yang super- _duper_ sibuk."

" _Tch!_ "

" _Ahahaha_.." Sakura, wanita yang dikenal perfeksionis itu kini tertawa lepas tanpa beban. Wajar saja. Mereka adalah sahabat lama sejak masih di sekolah menengah atas.

Selama tiga tahun mereka berdua ada di kelas yang sama, sebelum akhirnya mereka lulus dan berpisah. Naruto pergi untuk melanjutkan studinya di Amerika, sedangkan Sakura di London. Sakura sendiri adalah putri seorang jaksa terkenal di Konoha. Namun ketimbang bergelut di ranah hukum seperti sang Ayah, Sakura lebih tertarik dengan dunia bisnis.

Hingga dua setengah tahun yang lalu, saat Naruto sudah menjadi GM di perusahaan cabang Amerika, tanpa sengaja ia bertemu Sakura dan menawari gadis musim semi itu pekerjaan di perusahaannya.

Sebagai seorang atasan dengan bawahan, hubungan mereka benar-benar dekat. Saking dekatnya, publik sering kali mengartikannya lain. Namun, mereka benar-benar hanya sahabat, lagipula Naruto tahu bahwa Sakura sudah memiliki tunangan.

"Sakura _-chan_ , lebih baik kau keluar dari ruanganku. Suara tawamu itu menyakitkan telingaku, _-ttebayou!_ "

 _Duagh_

" _Ahh!_ " pukulan sayang pun mendarat di kepala Naruto.

"Sembarangan! Suaraku itu merdu, _tahu!_ "

Naruto masih saja mengusap-usap kepalanya yang sakit, sedang sang pelaku penjitakan—Sakura—melengos begitu saja, tidak peduli.

"Serius, Naruto. Kurasa kau harus ikut kami _hangout_ , daripada makin stress."

"Tidak mau!"

"Ino _-chan_ berkata padaku, ada banyak wanita cantik yang akan ikut berkumpul nanti."

Ino Yamanaka, _blasteran_ Jepang-Turki, sahabat Sakura ketika kuliah di London juga bekerja di perusahaan ini sejak satu tahun lalu sebagai Manajer Pemasaran. Karena itulah Naruto juga cukup dekat dengan Ino meski sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu menyukai gadis itu.

"Aku tidak peduli!" sanggah Naruto cuek. "Di dalam hidupku, hanya ada tiga perempuan yaitu—"

"—Kaa-chan, Mei-sama, dan gadis kecil dari masa lalu." potong Sakura.

"Dari dulu kau selalu bilang begitu, mau sampai kapan, _huh?_ Lama-lama kau akan jadi perjaka tua karena ideologimu itu."

" _Biarin_." Naruto memeletkan lidah.

"Mau kujitak lagi, _huh?_ "

Sakura menghela nafasnya, lelah berdebat dengan bos kuningnya ini.

"Hei, Naruto"

"Apa _-ttebayou_?"

"Aku penasaran, siapa _sih_ sebenarnya yang kau maksud dengan gadis kecil dari masa lalu itu? Dari pertama kali kita kenal sampai sekarang kau sama sekali tak pernah bercerita sedikit pun padaku. Aku ini sahabatmu atau bukan _?_ "

" _Haha_ , sesukaku _dong_." Sakura memejamkan kedua matanya. Sudah menduga jawabannya akan seperti itu. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya ke arah pintu ruangan.

"Ya sudah. Aku pergi."

 **Brakk!**

Sakura membanting pintu ruangan itu. Tak peduli dengan tatapan heran karyawan lain yang melihatnya. Biarlah mereka berpikir kalau ' _Naruto-sama bertengkar dengan Sakura-sama, cinta mereka akan kandas, dan lain sebagainya_ ', ia tak perduli. Sudah cukup dirinya dibuat penasaran dengan rahasia sahabatnya itu. Mulai detik ini, ia takkan peduli lagi.

Sementara itu, di dalam ruangan Naruto tampak tidak terlalu memusingkan perbuatan Sakura. Ia masih saja menenggelamkan diri dalam kesibukan pekerjaaannya.

 _ **Drrtt Drrtt**_

Dering ponsel pintar di atas meja mengusik ketenangannya. Ia pun menatap kesal layar ponsel tersebut. Seketika raut wajahnya berubah kala membaca nama si pemanggil. Segera ia angkat panggilan telepon itu.

" _Moshi-moshi, Kaa-chan._ "

 _"Hei, Baka! Lama sekali kau mengangkat telepon ibumu!"_

Keringat jatuh turun di pelipisnya. Padahal ia hanya telat beberapa detik, sudah dimarahi seperti itu. Tapi ia bersyukur, ibunya kembali ceria semenjak sehat.

"Maaf. Aku sedang sibuk kerja."

 _"Ohh, jadi kau lebih mementingkan pekerjaan daripada ibumu sendiri, -ttebane?"_ Naruto menepuk jidatnya, wanita memang tidak pernah mau kalah.

"Bukan begitu."

" _Lalu?_ "

" _Yah_ , tadi aku terkejut waktu menerima telepon dari _Kaa-chan_ yang sangat aku rindukan. Saking senangnya aku melompat-lompat di atas kursi hingga hampir lupa mengangkat, _ehehe,_ " kilah Naruto.

 _"Ah, ya. Bagus, anak baik memang harus selalu merindukan ibunya."_

"Tentu. Oh iya, _Kaa-chan. Tou-chan_ ada di situ juga?"

 _"Sebentar."_

Sesaat kemudian, _smartphone_ Naruto memunculkan notifikasi untuk mengubah panggilan suara menjadi panggilan video. Ibunya memang cepat belajar menggunakan _gadget_. Setelah mengkonfirmasi, layar _smartphone_ Naruto kini menampilkan sosok sang ayah yang sedang memotong tanaman bonsai di halaman rumah.

" _Ehh_ , _Tou-chan_ masih kelihatan segar saja, padahal sudah lewat 50," komentar Naruto.

 _"Kau mau mengatakan kalau umur Kaa-chan juga 50 kan?"_

" _Eh?!_ Tidak _kok,_ " sahut Naruto cepat. Bisa gawat kalau ibunya salah paham. Lagipula, mengapa ibunya bisa begitu sensitif?

"Pfft ...," kini Naruto berusaha menahan tawanya ketika melihat di seberang sana, ayahnya gagal menghidupkan mesin pemotong rumput. Bukannya menyala, mesin itu malah mengeluarkan asap. Berbanding terbalik dengan sang ibu, ayahnya itu tidak terlalu mahir menggunakan teknologi.

Kini, layar _smartphone_ Naruto kembali menampilkan wajah ibunya.

 _"Jangan hiraukan ayahmu! Dia memang bodoh dari sananya, bersyukur kau tidak mewarisi kebodohannya."_

" _Kaa-chan_ , jangan menjelekkan _Tou-chan_. Meski begitu, dia _'kan_ juga suamimu."

Ibunya pun terkekeh pelan.

"Ada apa _Kaa-chan?_ Sepertinya ada yang ingin kau sampaikan." ucap Naruto yang bisa membaca situasi.

 _"A-ahh, sebenarnya kami sangat merindukanmu, -ttebane. Kapan kau mau pulang kemari?"_

"..."

Naruto terdiam, ia sama sekali tidak tahu harus berbicara apa.

Wajah Kushina berubah sendu.

 _"Kaa-chan sangat ingin bertemu denganmu, -ttebane," ucapnya lirih._

Sebenarnya Naruto juga sangat ingin pulang, bertemu ibu dan ayahnya. Hanya saja, dia benar-benar disibukkan dengan pekerjaannya di Amerika. Sebagai CEO, ia meng- _handle_ semua cabang perusahaan Mei. Sedangkan ayah dan ibunya memilih untuk menetap di Jepang. Jauhnya jarak dan padatnya jadwal membuat Naruto tidak bisa pulang sekehendak hati.

" _Kaa-chan?_ "

Naruto heran melihat layar _smartphone_ -nya kini tidak lagi menampilkan wajah ibunya. Ada apa gerangan di sana?

 _"Naruto!"_

"M-Mei-sama?!"

Naruto terkejut, sejak kapan ponsel ibunya berpindah ke tangan nyonya besar? Suara ibunya juga tidak terdengar lagi, pasti karena kepergok menelepon dirinya saat sedang kerja. Ia sendiri pun pasti akan dimarahi. Apalagi sekarang ia melihat wajah garang Mei Terumi di layar _smartphone_ -nya, membuatnya meneguk ludah.

Namun sesaat kemudian, ekspresi Mei berubah menjadi lembut.

 _"Pulanglah, Naruto. Semua yang ada di sini merindukanmu."_

Hufft ...

Naruto lega.

Eh? Tunggu.

Apa tadi katanya?

Pulang?

Serius?

Apa telinganya tidak salah dengar?

Naruto amat-sangat senang mendengarnya, ia sudah lama ingin pulang tapi tak berani meminta ijin pada Mei. Dari selesai kuliah sampai sekarang, ia selalu menantikan kata-kata tadi terucap dari sang Nyonya Besar.

Namun ia berusaha untuk tidak menunjukkan ekspresi yang berlebihan, Naruto mengangguk.

"Baiklah, Mei- _sama_. Saya akan pulang."

 _ **Klik.**_

Panggilan video berakhir.

Naruto menyandarkan punggungnya pada badan kursi. Badannya sungguh terasa pegal setelah seharian duduk di tempat ini.

Sembari menerawangkan pandangan ke atas, Naruto mengeluarkan selembar foto usang yang ia ambil dari dalam laci meja kerjanya. Ia angkat dan tatap foto itu. Satu-satunya kenangan yang ia miliki sejak 10 tahun lalu. Figur dirinya yang sedang tersenyum lebar dengan gadis kecil bersurai biru gelap di sisinya, sedang tersenyum malu.

Naruto sangat merindukan ibunya, juga ayahnya. Mei pun menyuruhnya untuk segera pulang ke Konoha.

Namun lebih dari semua itu, inilah alasan utama Naruto ingin pulang. Sebuah janji sejak 10 tahun silam.

.

 _"Saatnya aku pulang ke Konoha. Sebentar lagi, kita akan bertemu kembali, Hinata-chan."_

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Terimakasih telah menyediakan waktu untuk membaca fic ini.**

 **Salam,**

 **Valen, Si Hitam, Nai ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**UNBREAKABLE PROMISE**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :** Karakter yang dipakai di dalam ff ini adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto

.

 **Original Story : Si Hitam**

 **Written by : Valentinexxx and JustNaruHinaAndKibaTamaLover**

 **Editor : Si Hitam and JustNaruHinaAndKibaTamaLover**

.

 **Warning : Rate M for the story containt**

 **.**

.

.

 **CHAPTER 2**

Naruto turun dari pesawat penerbangan _Delta Air Lines_ yang mendarat di Bandara Narita. Setelah perjalanan panjang yang melelahkan, akhirnya Naruto kembali ke tanah air. Beruntung penerbangan yang dia pilih merupakan penerbangan kelas atas. Pelayanan terbaik dari maskapai ini membuatnya sedikit bisa menikmati perjalanannya. Kaos putih _V-neck_ dipadukan dengan jaket hitam bertuliskan _U.S Army_ membuat penampilannya nampak kasual.

Kacamata hitam yang Naruto kenakan dilepas dan digantung di leher kaos, lengan jaket digulung hingga sebatas siku. Hal itu sukses membuat para wanita yang ada di sana berhenti sejenak untuk memperhatikan dirinya. Setelah Naruto berlalu sambil menarik kopernya, para wanita yang tadinya mematung memperhatikannya pun ikut tersadar dan mulai melanjutkan aktivitas masing-masing.

Sebenarnya sepanjang langkah kaki menyusuri lobi bandara, tiap makhluk hawa yang berpapasan pasti melirik dan menahan napas kala melihat Naruto. Rambut pirang serta mata biru yang jernih membuatnya terlihat seperti _gaijin/_ orang asing yang sedang berlibur ke Jepang. Bertahun-tahun hidup di luar negeri membuat penampilannya menjadi lebih bercorak _western_.

Ponsel Naruto berdering, menampilkan sebuah panggilan dari Mei. Segera ia memasang _earphone_ pada telinganya dan menggeser tombol hijau pada layar ponsel.

" _Moshi-moshi_ ..."

"Kau sudah sampai?" Sebuah suara menyahut dari seberang sana.

"Sudah Mei- _sama_."

"Aku tunggu di lobi, dekat pintu masuk," ucap Mei.

" _Hai_ , saya segera ke sana."

Panggilan itupun berakhir, Naruto berjalan cepat untuk menemui wanita yang menelepon tadi.

Dari kejauhan, Naruto melihat sosok Mei yang dikenalnya tengah duduk di kursi tunggu dengan didampingi dua pengawal yang berdiri di dekatnya, pengawal yang ia kenal bernama Ao dan Chojuro. Naruto mengulas senyum saat langkahnya semakin dekat dengan mereka.

Mei yang melihat Naruto pun bangkit dan menepuk pundak pria itu dengan pelan.

"Selamat datang kembali, Naruto," kata Mei.

"Yeah, saya pulang."

"Kau masih sama, _breathtaker_ seperti biasanya," ucap Mei sambil melirik ke arah belakang punggung Naruto di mana eksistensi wanita mendadak meningkat.

" _Huh_?"

Naruto yang masih bingung pun kemudian ikut menoleh ke belakang mengikuti arah pandang Mei. Beberapa wanita tertangkap basah tengah memperhatikan dirinya dengan _intens_. Naruto yang melihat itu hanya menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya kikuk sedangkan Mei mendengus geli lalu mengajak Naruto keluar lobi. Naruto tersenyum tulus memandang Mei yang berjalan di depannya. Ia pun ikut melangkahkan kaki.

 _'Semua ini berkat Anda juga, Mei-sama,'_ ucapnya dalam hati.

Setelahnya, mereka menuju mobil yang sudah terletak di perkiran mobil bandara. Sepanjang perjalanan pulang ke rumah, Naruto bercerita banyak hal tentang pekerjaannya selama di luar negeri. Mei mendengarkan dengan seksama. Terkadang tawa memenuhi area sempit di dalam mobil, terkadang pula hanya gumaman bisu yang tercipta. Saling berbagi kehangatan, saling berbagi tutur dan kata.

Setibanya di _mansion_ , Naruto disambut oleh ayah ibunya serta beberapa _maid_ di depan pintu utama. Bahkan Kushina menangis tersedu-sedu di pelukan Naruto ketika melihat putranya pulang. Rasa rindu orang tua akhirnya terobati.

Berita kepulangan Naruto sudah menjadi buah bibir di antara para _maid_ sejak beberapa hari lalu. Beberapa dari mereka yang baru bekerja di Mizukage _Mansion_ sama sekali belum pernah melihat sosok yang bernama Naruto. Memang Kushina yang dasarnya cerewet sering menceritakan pada mereka bahwa putranya itu sangat mirip dengan suaminya, tapi tetap saja kan mereka tidak bisa mengira-ngira seperti apa rupa Naruto itu.

Dan setelah mereka melihatnya sendiri, mungkin mereka baru mempercayai ucapan _maid_ senior bahwa Naruto itu memang luar biasa tampan.

Acara makan malam digelar untuk merayakan kepulangan Naruto. Masakan khas negara matahari terbit tertata rapi di meja makan. Bahkan Naruto bingung memilih makanan mana yang ia ingin cicipi lebih dulu. Baru Naruto ingin mengambil sumpit, Mei menyodorkan semangkuk ramen kuah kari di depannya. Naruto memandang makanan kesukaannya itu dan Mei bergantian. Wajahnya penuh sirat tanya.

"Kushina- _san_ bilang kau menyukai ramen, jadi aku membuatnya juga," ucap Mei.

Naruto terpukau dengan perhatian Mei padanya. Ia memandang Mei kemudian mengangguk singkat lalu mulai melahap hidangannya. Sudah lama rasanya ia tidak mencicipi ramen. Tekstur lembut mie dan kuah kaldu yang kental membuatnya seolah tak bisa berhenti makan.

"Terima kasih Mei- _sama_ , ini sangat lezat," ujarnya tulus.

Naruto memandang sisa kuah ramen dalam mangkuknya. Entah kenapa jika memakan ramen, ia jadi teringat dengan seorang gadis di masa lalunya. Mungkin karena dulu ia sering memaksa gadis itu untuk menemaninya makan di kedai ramen langganannya. Pandangan matanya kemudian bergulir pada Mei dan Kushina yang sedang asyik mengobrol dan terkikik dengan topik khas wanita yang mereka bicarakan. Naruto tersenyum melihat wanita nomor satu di hatinya, -ibunya-, kini sudah nampak sehat dan kembali semangat.

Setelah acara makan malam selesai, Naruto kembali ke kamar. Ia duduk di ranjang dan tangannya menggenggam selembar foto. Satu-satunya kenangan tentang Hinata, sahabatnya yang ia cintai. Dan sejak hari itu ia selalu membawa foto ini ke manapun ia pergi.

 **.**

 **FLASHBACK ON**

 _ **.**_

"Semua sudah siap, Nak? Pastikan tidak ada yang tertinggal."

"Sudah, _Tou-chan_. Aku sudah membawa semuanya."

Hari ini adalah hari di saat Naruto dan keluarganya pergi ke kota seperti yang diminta Mei. Wanita itu meminta keluarga ini untuk tinggal bersamanya di _mansion_ Mizukage.

Sebelum keluar dari kamar setelah selesai mengepak pakaian yang akan dibawa, Naruto sekali lagi menoleh ke dalam kamar, matanya tanpa sengaja melirik laci meja belajar.

Ia terlonjak. Dengan cepat ia kembali mendekat ke meja itu dan membuka lacinya. Selembar foto masih tersimpan di dalam. Ia mengambil foto itu, memandangnya sekilas kemudian bergumam,

 _'Hampir saja tertinggal,'_

Naruto memasukkan foto itu ke dalam tas dan keluar kamar menyusul sang ayah yang juga sudah selesai berbenah.

.

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

 **.**

Di tengah lamunannya, tiba-tiba pintu kamar terbuka. Dengan cepat ia menyelipkan foto yang dipegangnya itu ke bawah bantal.

"Naruto, kau sibuk, Nak?" suara sang ibu terdengar. Naruto memandang kedua orang tuanya yang telah berdiri di depan kamar.

"Tidak _Kaa-chan_ , _Tou-chan_ ada apa?"

Kushina tiba-tiba dengan semangat merangkul pundak Naruto.

"Ne, kau tahu kan seminggu lagi adalah hari ulang tahun Mei- _sama_ ," kata ibunya tiba-tiba.

Naruto mengangguk kikuk.

"Jadi kami berencana membuat kejutan untuk Mei- _sama_ ," tambah Minato kemudian, tangannya ikut melingkari pundak Naruto.

 _Err-_ sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan ayah ibunya?

"Kau harus membantu kami. Kau tahu bukan selama ini Mei- _sama_ sangat berjasa pada keluarga kita, bahkan dulu ia juga memberikan kejutan saat ulang tahun _Kaa-chan_."

Naruto menurunkan tangan ayah dan ibunya dari pundaknya, ia genggam kedua tangan yang telah sedikit keriput itu. Naruto memandang orang tuanya bergantian dan tersenyum.

"Tentu saja _Kaa-chan, Tou-chan_. Mei- _sama_ sangat baik pada kita, ia adalah malaikat penolong kita, jadi kita akan membuat kejutan yang tak mungkin bias dia lupakan di hari ulang tahunnya nanti."

Ucapan Naruto terdengar sangat yakin, perasaannya begitu kuat untuk wanita yang sangat berjasa pada dirinya dan keluarganya.

.

.

.

Matahari pagi sudah semakin meninggi. Naruto berdiri di depan cermin kamar, ia sudah rapi dengan setelan jas hitamnya. Pria pirang itu telah memutuskan bahwa hari ini ia akan pergi ke desa tempatnya tinggal semasa kecil. Ia meraih foto yang tergeletak di atas meja.

 _'Sudah sepuluh tahun, akhirnya hari yang aku nanti-nantikan akan tiba. Hinata, aku datang,'_ gumamnya dalam hati.

"Naruto, kau rapi sekali mau ke mana, Nak?" Kushina bertanya heran saat melihat Naruto menuruni tangga dengan penampilan yang rapi.

" _Kaa-san_ , katakan pada Mei- _sama_ kalau aku akan pergi ke rumah kita yang di desa. Hanya sebentar," jawab Naruto.

" _Eh_? Untuk apa kau ke sana?"

Mendengar pertanyaan ibunya, Naruto menerawang. "Ada satu hal yang ingin aku pastikan, _Kaa-san_."

"Pastikan juga kau tidak lupa memikirkan rencana kita untuk Mei- _sama_. Aku akan menghajarmu jika kau sampai melupakannya," Kushina berkacak pinggang dan menodongkan kemoceng yang sedari tadi digunakan untuk membersihkan meja ke muka Naruto.

Naruto meneguk ludahnya ngeri karena sang ibu mulai mengaktifkan mode ganasnya.

"Te-tenang saja _Kaa-san_ , aku akan kembali sebelum petang. Aku pergi dulu. _Ittekimasu_!"

Naruto langsung pergi setelah mencium singkat pipi sang ibu. Bahkan Kushina belum sempat bertanya lebih jauh, namun Naruto sudah menghilang di balik pintu. Ia menggeleng pasrah kemudian melanjutkan kegiatannya, sedikit bersih-bersih. Inilah kesehariannya, hitung-hitung sebagai balas budi daripada tidak melakukan apa-apa.

Sepanjang perjalanan Naruto tak bisa untuk berhenti tersenyum. Baginya, sepuluh tahun rasanya seperti seumur hidup. Namun penantiannya akan berakhir hari ini. Naruto memarkirkan mobilnya di tepi jalanan desa yang terhubung dengan halaman rumahnya dulu, hanya dibatasi pagar bambu yang rapuh dan dirambati tanaman serta semak belukar.

Naruto turun dari _Range Rover_ hitam yang ia kendarai. Kaki tegap terbalut sepatu mengkilap menapak pada jalanan aspal yang sudah sedikit terkikis menyisakan kerikil-kerikil. Ia berdiri di depan rumah kecil yang dulu ia pernah tinggali. Sekarang rumahnya terlihat seperti gubuk tak terpakai. Lantai kayu yang rapuh serta pintu usang adalah hal yang ia lihat pertama kali. Menoleh pada jendela kaca, ia mengernyit mendapati bekas jejak jari tangan terlukis di kaca jendela yang berdebu. Ia menyentuh jejak jari itu dan mengusapnya.

"Seseorang baru saja dari sini?" Ia bertanya entah kepada siapa.

.

 **Naruto POV.**

Sekarang aku berada di lapangan dekat sungai. Ini adalah tempatku dan Hinata sering bermain bersama dahulu. Mataku menerawang pandang pada hamparan rumput lapangan yang sedikit memanjang. Seiring alunan angin yang membawa ingatan masa laluku kembali, pita rekaman berputar di balik kepalaku, mengulas satu persatu kenangan indah bersamanya. Bersama gadis manis yang selalu membuatku terpaku. Tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan detak tak terkira di bagian dada. Sakit namun kuakui begitu menyenangkan. Hangat dan panas di kala yang sama.

Dulu kami bermain lempar-tangkap bola. Gadis itu sangat payah. Tak satu pun kesempatan ia gunakan untuk menangkap bola itu. Semua terlepas dan bahkan terkadang mengarah pada kepalanya. Bukannya menangis, Hinata malah marah-marah dan berlari mengejarku. Berusaha membalas setiap tindakku yang ia anggap sebagai sebuah kesengajaan. Lalu tawaku pecah saat pada akhirnya ia terjatuh dan dengan manja memintaku menggendongnya pulang. Tentu saja aku tak bisa menolak. Aku memanggulnya di bagian belakang tubuhku. Ia begitu ringan nyaris tak berasa. Aku mematri senyuman malu karena mengingatnya. Kuakui langkah kaki yang membawaku berkeliling desa ini membangkitkan semua kenanganku bersamanya.

.

Aku terus berjalan menyusuri tepian desa. Waktu sudah bergulir menampilkan senja, semburat jingga di ujung langit yang memancar pekat bagai genangan darah, membias pesona pada sang bumantara.

Tiba-tiba saja aku merasa sedih. Sesenja ini aku belum bisa menemukan Hinata. Berpikir apakah mungkin gadis itu sudah melupakanku? Apakah janji kami masa dulu hanyalah sebuah angan lalu? Rasanya menyakitkan jika memang begitu. Kuremas bagian depan bajuku hanya untuk meredakan degupan lantang dari dalam rongga dada. Mungkinkah kau tak lagi mengingatku, Hinata?

Kuputuskan untuk mendatangi rumah yang dulu Hinata tinggali, karena kupikir Hinata mungkin kembali ke sana. Namun ternyata rumah itu sudah dihuni pemilik yang baru yang tidak mengenal siapa pemilik yang lama karena ia membeli rumah itu melalui agen.

Sekarang tersisa satu tempat lagi yang harus kukunjungi. Tempat terakhir yang menjadi kenangan kebersamaan kami sepuluh tahun lalu.

Aku berjalan menuju satu tempat yang agak jauh dari rumah-rumah desa. Langkahku tak laju juga tak lambat. Sesekali kutengok sisi kanan dan kiri untuk mengamati perubahan yang ada di desa ini. Meski sudah sepuluh tahun berlalu, namun aku masih hafal betul jalan menuju tempat tersebut. Aku pun sampai di jalur perlintasan rel kereta. Pohon-pohon sakura berjajar sepanjang jalan. Saat ini sudah memasuki musim semi. Kelopak-kelopak sakura berjatuhan. Aku menyeberang bersama beberapa warga desa yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu di depanku. Ponselku bergetar, ada pesan masuk dari _Kaa-san_ rupanya.

' _Cepat pulang atau kubunuh kau!'_

Aku tersenyum geli membaca pesan singkat dari _Kaa-san_. Meski ganas, ia takkan benar-benar membunuhku. Mungkin telingaku yang jadi korban tarikannya nanti. Aku masih menunduk memandang ponsel tersebut untuk menulis pesan balasan untuk _Kaa-san_. Namun tiba-tiba hidungku tergelitik kala aroma lavender menyeruak. Kuhirup pelan gangsi lembut itu, sungguh menenangkan. Mataku nyaris terpejam karena terlalu terhanyut dalam suasana.

' _Aroma ini_ _!?_ _'_ pikirku.

Mataku membuka cepat saat tersadar akan sesuatu. Sepertinya memang ada seseorang yang berjalan dari arah berlawanan denganku. Aku penasaran, kutolehkan kepala ke belakang ketika sadar kalau aku telah melewati perlintasan kereta. Aku bisa melihat gerbong kereta yang melintas cepat. Mencipta pagar bagi pandanganku untuk melihat sosok yang baru saja menyeberang. Dengan sabar aku menunggu hingga kereta itu berlalu. Namun sayang, aku tak melihat siapapun.

 _Hah_...

Hatiku terasa nyeri. Aku berpikir mungkin ini hanya perasaanku saja. Aku merasa ada yang salah dengan ini, jelas-jelas tadi aku merasakan keberadaaan dirinya tapi dimana? Layaknya sebuah pin yang hilang dalam tumpukan jerami.

Kupandang langit yang mulai kelam. Aku tidak menampik, ini mengingatkanku padanya. Pada gadis yang selalu menguarkan aroma lavender yang entah sejak kapan selalu kusimpan rapi dalam ingatan. Mungkin bermula ketika aku memeluknya untuk terakhir kali di senja hari itu? Mungkin saja.

.

Langkah gontai membawaku ke sebuah danau kecil yang jernih. Rumput ilalang di sekitarnya tumbuh semakin meninggi. Memilih duduk di bawah pohon di pinggir danau, aku meraih foto yang sejak tadi kusimpan di saku.

"Di mana kau Hinata? Aku tidak bisa menemukanmu, tapi aku percaya kau juga pasti ke sini untuk menemuiku."

Sepertinya aku mulai gila mengajak selembar foto berbicara. Entahlah, pikiranku dipenuhi pertanyaan di mana keberadaan Hinata. Bukankah seharusnya ia datang menemuiku di sini? Benarkah Hinata sudah lupa dengan janji itu? Sakit kembali mendera. Ulu hatiku kembali ngilu.

Mengapa Hinata?

Matahari kian tenggelam dan aku belum juga bertemu dengan Hinata. Mungkin sekarang saatnya aku kembali meski aku belum menyerah.

"Hinata, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melupakanku. Aku pastikan kita akan bertemu dan kembali menyatukan takdir. Semoga _Kami-sama_ mengabulkan permohonan ini."

.

.

.

 **Author POV**

Pria itu berjalan dengan santai. Kedua tangan ia masukkan ke dalam saku celana. Langkahnya begitu ringan menapaki lantai keramik dari gedung kantor yang cukup megah di pusat kota Konoha. Sesekali bibirnya mengerucut, mencipta siulan ringan yang mengalun sebuah lagu. Rona mukanya jelas tengah berbunga-bunga kendati hati tidak sepenuhnya. Apa boleh buat?, ketika seharusnya ia bisa bertemu kembali dengan gadis di masa lalunya, tetapi justru tidak ada sesuatu pun yang terjadi beberapa hari lalu. Terlalu lama ia memendam rasa, terlalu lama ia memendam rindu pada sosok gadis tersebut.

Ah. Sekarang bukan saatnya untuk memikirkan hal itu. Naruto punya kepentingan lain mengapa ia memasuki gedung yang tidak pernah lagi ia sambangi ini. Tujuannya hanya satu, menjemput Mei Terumi.

"Naruto?"

Suara anggun yang menyiratkan ketegasan terdengar di telinga sang pria. Naruto menoleh ke kanan, matanya menatap takjub pada sang wanita yang selalu ia hormati. Hanya perasaannya atau saat ini Mei memang tampak menakjubkan. Gaun brokat merah menyala dengan hiasan payet _black pearl_ di setiap titik, membalut sempurna tubuh sintal wanita paruh baya itu. Belum lagi, rambut merah yang ia ikat tinggi model ekor kuda, semakin menyeka fakta bahwa ia sebenarnya berusia kepala empat.

"Mei- _sama_ ," sambut Naruto.

Pria itu mendapatkan senyum manis sebagai balasan. Sempat terjadi keheningan karena keduanya saling tatap. Tak ada yang menampik, ada satu titik tertentu yang membuat masing-masing merasakan keanehan yang tak mampu terungkap.

"Jadi, ada apa kau kemari?"

"Ah, aku hanya ingin mengunjungi tempat ini. Rasanya sudah lama aku tidak kemari, yah mungkin aku merindukannya."

Mei tersenyum mendengar pernyataan Naruto yang disertai cengiran rubah. Wanita itu mengangguk kemudian memutar tumitnya lalu mulai melangkahkan kaki.

"Jadi, kita mau berkeliling gedung?"

"Aaaa, jika tidak merepotkan Mei- _sama_."

"Kau tidak pernah merepotkan apapun bagiku, Naruto. Kau tahu itu."

Naruto menyamakan langkahnya dengan Mei. Berjalan lurus tanpa memedulikan tatapan dan bisikan dari beberapa pegawai yang kebetulan berpapasan.

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama, keduanya sampai di ruang kerja Mei. Sebuah ruangan yang tidak terlalu lebar namun tertata rapi. Hiasan berupa lukisan bunga terpajang rapi, hampir menutupi seluruh lapis dinding. Di bagian ujung, terdapat meja marmer dengan segala ornamen khas meja kerja.

Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya, merasa kagum dengan selera sang wanita yang bisa dikatakan cukup tinggi. Decakan kagum terulas dari bibirnya menuai senyuman lebar Mei.

"Duduklah," ujar sang wanita. Naruto mengalihkan pandangan dan mengangguk. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya pelan ke sofa yang terletak beberapa jengkal dari pintu masuk.

Beberapa saat mereka habiskan dalam keheningan. Mei yang masih sibuk di balik layar laptop _Fujitsu_ nya serta Naruto yang memilih memainkan sebuah _game_ pada ponsel pintarnya.

Waktu seakan berjalan lambat bagi Naruto. Ia yang mulai merasa bosan mengalihkan tatapan mata birunya pada sosok Mei. Pria muda itu berdecak kagum saat mendapati wanita tersebut tengah larut dalam pekerjaannya. Roman serius jelas tampak dari wajahnya, dipertegas dengan kacamata model _cat-eye_ yang berbingkai merah tebal, senada dengan warna gaun yang ia kenakan.

Sejenak terpaku hingga sebuah kesadaran menyentaknya. Naruto melirik _Louis Vuitton Tambour_ yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kiri, kemudian berdiri. Tak sedikitpun mampu menyita atensi Mei, hingga pria muda itu terpaksa mengeluarkan dehemn.

Mei yang mendengar isyarat suara itu segera mendongak. Alisnya bertaut dan matanya memancar heran.

" _Ano_ , Mei- _sama_. Ini sudah larut, kurasa ada baiknya kau hentikan pekerjaan ini dan kita pulang."

"Kalau kau lelah, pulanglah dulu, Naruto. Aku masih harus menyelesaikan yang ini," jawab Mei.

Naruto menggeleng tegas. Ia berjalan mendekati meja kerja Mei dan memutarinya. Berhenti tepat di samping sang wanita. Perlahan pria itu menarik Mei berdiri kemudian mematikan laptop di atas meja.

"Hei ...!"

Belum sempat Mei melancarkan protes, Naruto terlebih dahulu menariknya.

Sepanjang perjalanan meninggalkan ruangan dan kantor, Mei tak henti-henti mencari kesempatan untuk bertanya perihal keanehan sikap Naruto. Namun, pria pirang itu bergeming dan hanya terus berjalan. Langkahnya berhenti di _basement_ tepat di depan _Range Rover_ hitam yang terparkir di sisi selatan. Naruto terlebih dahulu membuka pintu penumpang dan mempersilakan Mei masuk, sebelum ia sendiri memutar dan duduk di balik pintu kemudi.

"Jadi, kau bisa menjelaskannya sekarang, Naruto!?"

Yang dipanggil hanya mengerutkan dahinya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

"Menjelaskan apa, Mei- _sama_?"

Mei mendengus kesal. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sementara bibirnya mengerucut. Naruto yang tanpa sengaja melihatnyapun hanya tertawa. Pria pirang itu benar-benar merasa geli saat berpikir tentang kelakuan kekanak-kanakan yang muncul dari diri seorang wanita yang cukup berumur.

"Apa perlu aku jelaskan huh!?"

"Hehehe ... Tidak perlu, Mei- _sama_. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau terlalu lelah. Ingatlah kesehatanmu, jangan terlalu diforsir untuk bekerja."

Mei terdiam untuk sesaat. Selanjutnya sebuah senyum tertoreh manis di bibirnya. Ia mengangguk pelan. Tak menampik ada gelenyar aneh yang menggerogoti hatinya.

.

.

.

Malam ini suasana rumah utama di _mansion_ Mizukage cukup lengang. Rumah bergaya mediterania dengan dominasi warna cokelat susu dan dikelilingi taman di sekitarnya. Sebatang pohon palem berdiri dengan anggun tepat di serong kanan pintu masuk rumah. Bagian dalam rumah tersebut lebih banyak dilapisi cat kuning gading, membuat keadaan rumah terlihat temaram namun elegan di saat bersamaan.

Lebih jauh masuk ke dalam, sebuah ruang keluarga tengah disulap menjadi ruangan dengan dekorasi yang cukup menarik. Tidak ada unsur meriah di setiap sudut ruangan, namun keanggunan jelas menjadi topik utama.

Ruangan tersebut dipenuhi dengan aneka warna bunga Mandevilla yang memang menjadi favorit dari sang pemilik rumah. Jalinan rotan yang dibentuk sedemikian rupa sebagai wadah bagi sulur yang merambat. Semakin terasa indah saat aroma Mandevilla itu menguar menyesaki atmosfer. Beberapa orang dengan pakaian _maid_ tampak berlalu lalang dan terlibat kesibukan. Tetapi yang paling menarik perhatian adalah seorang wanita berambut merah yang terlihat marah-marah serta pria pirang yang sedang berusaha menenangkan wanita tersebut. Mungkin ada beberapa pekerjaan yang kurang berkenan bagi wanita karena tidak biasanya ia dalam kondisi sekalut ini.

"Bagaimana mungkin lilinnya lupa kau beli? Kemana saja selama ini?"

Pelayan berrambut hitam itu hanya menunduk merasa bersalah saat Kushina meluapkan amarahnya.

"Hei, Kushina, sudahlah. Shizune sudah mengatakan alasannya bukan? Dia lupa meletakkan di mana lilin yang sudah dibeli itu."

Minato berusaha menenangkan istrinya yang tengah panik, membelai punggung Kushina dan menariknya untuk duduk di kursi.

"Shizune, coba ingat-ingat kau kemana saja setelah membeli lilin itu!"

"Ah, seingat saya ada di atas lemari dapur, Minato- _san_. Tapi pagi tadi saya mencarinya tidak ketemu."

"Sebelum ke dapur kau mampir kemana?"

Shizune tampak berpikir, dahinya berkerut saat otaknya berusaha mengingat kembali. Semenit kemudian ia menjentikkan jarinya.

"A-ah ... Aku tahu!"

Dan tanpa berpamitan ia berlari ke luar ruangan. Minato menggelengkan kepalanya merasa geli sedangkan Kushina hanya menatap penuh tanya.

"Nah, Kushina. Kurasa sebaiknya kau segera bersiap. Sebentar lagi Mei- _sama_ akan datang."

"Ah, kau benar, _Anata_. Bagaimana mungkin aku menyambut Mei- _sama_ dengan pakaian yang semacam ini?"

Kembali Minato dibuat terkekeh oleh ulah wanita tercintanya ini. Satu jenak selanjutnya ia termenung, memorinya memutar rekaman ucapan sang istri semalam.

.

" _Naruto sudah dewasa, Anata."_

" _Hm ... Lalu?"_

" _Dan kita sudah semakin tua."_

" _Katakan saja apa maksudmu, Sayang. Aku tidak paham jika kau berbelit-belit seperti itu."_

 _Kushina mengerucutkan bibirnya sebelum menjawab._

" _Kau itu bodoh ya? Tentu saja seusia kita seharusnya kita sudah bisa menimang cucu, Minato."_

" _A-ah ... Aku mengerti. Lalu bagaimana? Naruto sendiri belum mengenalkan siapapun kepada kita. Atau memang dia belum memilikinya?"_

" _Entahlah."_

 _Kushina merenung. Pandangannya menerawang._

" _Aku hanya tidak ingin mati sebelum menimang cucu."_

.

"Haaahhhh ..." Minato menghela nafas.

.

.

.

 _Range Rover_ hitam itu menepi setelah memasuki pagar _mansion_. Mengantar sepasang manusia menuju ke rumah utama.

Naruto keluar dari mobil dan membuka pintu untuk Mei. Keduanya berjalan memasuki rumah. Gurat lelah jelas terpatri pada wajah Mei. Anggap saja sebagai akibat pekerjaan yang menyita waktu dan tenaganya beberapa waktu belakangan ini. Meski sebenarnya ia telah menyerahkan kepemimpinan perusahaan kepada Naruto, namun pada beberapa bagian ia tetap harus memberikan pengawasan. Terutama untuk urusan di kantor Konoha.

"Masuklah dulu, Mei- _sama_. Ada yang ketinggalan di mobil dan aku harus mengambilnya."

Mei tersenyum mengangguk. Sedikit merasa heran saat melihat ke bagian depan rumah yang tampak gelap, namun terang di bagian dalam. Terusik rasa penasaran, Mei mempercepat langkahnya memasuki rumah. Belum sempat wanita itu membuka _handle_ pintu, tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan sepasang telapak tangan menutupi penglihatannya. Ia terkejut sesaat dan menghembuskan nafas lega setelah mencium aroma _citrus_ yang sangat ia kenali. Ya, aroma tubuh Naruto. Juga rasa hangat dari tubuh pria itu yang menyelimuti punggungnya seakan ia tengah dipeluk dari belakang.

"Ada apa ini?"

"Hehehe ... Mei- _sama_ terus saja berjalan."

Naruto melangkah di belakang Mei, memandunya dari belakang. Setelah sampai di ruang keluarga, pria pirang itu menarik tangannya. Membuat Mei membuka kedua matanya.

Wanita itu terkejut bukan kepalang saat melihat sebuah suasana yang terbilang cukup meriah. Dan ia semakin terharu saat mendengar teriakan-

" _SURPRISE_!"

Wanita yang dikenal tegas dan lembut di saat yang sama itu, mengedarkan pandangannya. Menatap tiap senti ruangan yang didesain sederhana. Matanya berkaca-kaca saat menemukan senyuman tulus yang diberikan oleh Minato dan Kushina, juga semua pelayan yang bekerja di rumahnya.

Mei merasa bahagia. Kehangatan ini mengingatkannya pada sosok mendiang suami dan keluarganya dahulu saat semuanya masih ada, sebelum ia tersisa sendirian. Perasaan wanita itu membuncah hingga membuat dadanya terasa sesak. Memaksa ia untuk menitikkan air mata haru.

"Mei- _sama_ ," panggil Naruto pelan.

Mei menoleh dan menemukan tangan Naruto yang tersodor.

"Ayo tiup lilinmu."

Sedetik setelah Mei menyambut, Naruto menarik tangannya agar mendekat ke tengah ruangan di mana Kushina dan Minato berdiri memegangi kue dengan lilin menyala di atasnya.

Mei berdiri di hadapan Kushina dan Minato, mereka mengangguk padanya agar meniup lilin. Mei memejamkan mata membuat pengharapan. Sebuah pengharapan tentang masa depannya yang sama sekali tidak pernah terlintas sebelumnya.

Selanjutnya pesta berlangsung cukup riuh, meski hanya dihadiri oleh orang rumah saja. Mei menatap satu per satu orang-orang yang muncul di kehidupan barunya dan begitu saja menyiramkan kebahagiaan. Sungguh wanita itu tidak pernah menyangka kehidupannya akan tetap berjalan kendati tanpa orang-orang terkasihnya. Atau mungkinkah mereka kini menjadi yang terkasih bagi dirinya?

Iris wanita itu meneduh, menatap penuh hasrat kerinduan. Selintas bayang mendiang suaminya mendadak melintas tepat saat pria muda berambut pirang berjalan mendekat.

"Mei- _sama_ , ada yang ingin aku berikan sebagai hadiah ulang tahun."

Kerutan tercipta di dahi Mei, namun Naruto tidak peduli. Ditariknya tangan sang wanita menuju balkon. Berdiri dengan tangan bertumpu pada pagar balkon, Mei menatap penuh tanya pada Naruto sedang sang objek hanya tersenyum lebar.

"Berbaliklah, Mei- _sama_."

Kendati bingung dengan permintaan Naruto, Mei tetap menurut. Ia berbalik dan memejamkan mata. Sedikit bingung dengan perasaan yang seketika menghangat. Dan ia semakin terkesiap kala merasakan lengan Naruto bergerak melewati kepalanya dan memutar ke belakang leher.

Butuh beberapa detik bagi wanita cantik itu untuk mengerti apa yang terjadi. Netra hijaunya melebar saat melihat sebuah pendulum permata safir yang menggantung cantik di leher putihnya. Terlihat kontras namun sangat manis.

Mei membalikkan badannya kembali, menatap lekat rupa Naruto. "I-ini?"

"Maafkan aku yang hanya bisa memberikan ini, Mei- _sama_."

Naruto terlihat sedih karena menyangka bahwa Mei tidak menyukai hadiah darinya. Namun di luar dugaan, wanita itu tersenyum haru.

"Terimakasih, Naruto."

Naruto ikut tersenyum.

Sepasang insan menikmati sisa malam di balkon rumah utama. Hembusan sang bayu mengalun pelan, menerbangkan helaian lembut keduanya. Dinginnya udara bagai tak terasa, tertutup oleh hangatnya pendaran bulan yang memucat. Tanpa ada kesengajaan, pasang netra saling melirik, mengagumi tiap jengkal sang lawan. Bukan dalam arti harfiah, hanya sebuah pengungkapan akan kekaguman.

Mei, memandang takjub pada sosok anak laki-laki gelandangan yang kini berubah menjadi seorang pria. Aura sang pria yang memancarkan kedewasaan. Gurat tandas dan rahang tegas memperkuat sisi maskulinnya.

Sementara di sebalik sisi, Naruto menatap tertegun pada wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik. Tak ada asa selain ia mengagumi tegas yang tersembunyi dalam anggun seorang Mei Terumi. Pria itu tak menampik, respek yang ia miliki begitu tinggi untuk sang wanita.

.

 _Seujung rasa yang kan menjelma menjadi rona yang berbeda. Bukan cinta bukan pula nafsu. Hanya sebuah lantunan rindu ..._

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Terimakasih telah menyediakan waktu untuk membaca fic ini.**

 **Salam,**

 **Valen, Si Hitam, Nai ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**UNBREAKABLE PROMISE**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :** Karakter yang dipakai di dalam ff ini adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto

.

 **Original Story : Si Hitam**

 **Written by : Valentinexxx, Si Hitam and JustNaruHinaAndKibaTamaLover**

 **Editor : Si Hitam and JustNaruHinaAndKibaTamaLover**

.

 **Warning :** _ **Erotic scene**_ **!**

 **.**

.

.

 **CHAPTER 3**

 **FLASHBACK ON**

Dahulu, saat wanita itu masih menikmati masa-masa sekolah menengah.

"Hei, Mei! rambutmu menghalangi pandanganku dari papan tulis."

Urat kekesalan tercetak di dahi Mei manakala mendengar lelaki di belakangnya mengatakan hal seperti itu dengan nada seolah tanpa dosa. Teman sekelas yang duduk tepat di belakangnya ini memang sering membuatnya naik darah.

"Kau, pirang jelek, diamlah! Rambutmu juga sudah panjang, lebih baik gunduli saja agar teman di belakangmu tidak terhalang juga!"

"Heh? Ini rambut model terbaru, kau tahu?"

Si pria kemudian mengusap rambutnya sendiri, menyisir helai poni hingga menutupi sebelah matanya, kemudian menjentikkan jari dengan senyum penuh pesona. Mei yang melihat itu hanya menatapnya datar namun dalam hati ia merutuk kesal. Anak ini benar-benar berhasil membuat seluruh pembulu sarafnya meradang.

Suara bel pertanda istirahat berdenting, seketika murid-murid sekolah menengah atas hilir mudik memadari koridor menuju tempat tujuan masing-masing. Namun ada dua orang yang tampak menyingkir dari keramaian warga sekolah.

"Maaf Senpai, tapi aku tidak bisa menerimamu."

Seorang gadis dengan mimik muka pura-pura menyesal sedang berhadapan dengan senpai-nya. Ia hanya ingin ke taman belakang untuk menikmati bento yang ia bawa namun tiba-tiba seorang senpai menarik tangannya menuju sudut koridor sekolah dan dengan tiba-tiba pula meminta untuk menjadi kekasihnya.

"Be-begitu ya, baiklah," ujar sang kakak kelas yang langsung berjalan berbalik dengan langkah lesu.

Tak mau mempedulikan kejadian barusan, Mei melanjutkan perjalanannya. Ia pun menikmati bentonya di bawah pohon sakura yang tumbuh di taman belakang sekolah. Begitu khidmat seolah bento yang ia makan adalah bento terenak yang pernah ia bawa. Namun kegiatannya terganggu saat...,

"Kau tidak akan pernah punya pacar kalau setiap laki-laki yang menembakmu selalu kau tolak."

Suara itu lagi. Suara berat dengan nada sarkastik yang terdengar sangat menyebalkan.

Mei menoleh cepat ke arah sumber suara. Teman sekelas yang ia juluki si pirang jelek berjalan ke arahnya sembari menyedot susu kotak. Terkadang Mei ingin tertawa, wajah lelaki itu cukup tampan dan berkharisma, lagaknya juga keren, tapi minumnya susu kotak.

Ppppffffttt.

Kenapa ia jadi memikirkan pirang jelek itu? Mei mengenyahkan pikiran ngelanturnya. Dengan cepat ia memasang kembali ekspresi garang.

"Kau menguping?"

Tanpa ba-bi-bu Mei menuduhnya.

Sang pria menggendikkan bahu. "Hanya melihat saja, dari gelagat senpai tadi aku tahu ia menembakmu," ujarnya.

Ya. Mei Terumi adalah gadis incaran nomor satu para siswa di sekolahnya untuk dikencani. Namun dari semua pernyataan cinta itu tak ada satupun yang diterima olehnya.

"Jangan mengguruiku, dasar pirang jelek!"

"Ya ampun, selain gemar menolak ternyata kau juga sangat galak. Aku yakin di masa depan kau tidak akan bisa menikah. Pasti tidak ada yang mau denganmu."

 _'Tidak bisa… me-ni-kah?'_

Aura membunuh mulai menguar dari tubuh gadis itu yang dengan cepat mampu dirasakan oleh sang pemuda.

 **Glu** **p** **.**

Ia meneguk ludah. Apa baru saja ia membangunkan singa betina?

.

 **Mei POV**

Suatu hal yang benar-benar tidak terduga adalah kala itu. Pertemuanku sekali lagi dengan pria yang selalu mengangguku semasa SMA setelah bertahun-tahun berpisah karena kami melanjutkan pendidikan di tempat yang berbeda. _Kami-sama_ mempertemukanku dengannya di tempat yang tak terduga. Di sebuah pesta bisnis perusahaan ayah yang ternyata juga dihadiri olehnya.

"Sudah lama sekali ya kita tidak bertemu. Terakhir ketika pesta kelulusan SMA. Dan ... um ... kau semakin cantik," katanya.

Aku mendengus geli, dia tak berubah.

"Kau masih sama. Pujianmu sangat payah," ucapku spontan. Namun aku tak menampik jika aku sangat senang berjumpa lagi dengannya.

"Kau tidak berubah ternyata, masih galak seperti biasanya. Aku yakin kau belum menikah sekarang ini."

"Jika kau sekali lagi menyinggung soal menikah, aku akan menghajarmu!"

 _Ah_ , ini seperti _de_ _javu_.

Hari-hari setelah pertemuan itu kami makin sering berjumpa. Kemudian pada satu sore di musim gugur, kami berjalan beriringan. Menapaki jembatan kayu yang membentang di atas sungai jernih. Hembusan angin membuatku harus merapikan helai rambut yang sedikit berantakan terkena angin. Aku berjengit kala tangannya menyentuh rambutku dan menyelipkannya di belakang telinga. Ini tidak seperti biasanya, dan kenapa jantungku jadi berdebar-debar seperti ini?

"Mei."

Panggilan itu membuatku mendongak, menatap iris mata hitamnya.

"Kalau kubilang aku mencintaimu, bagaimana?"

Aku terkejut. Aku meneliti kembali wajah pria di depanku ini, mencoba mencari kebohongan yang mungkin saja pria itu ciptakan untuk mempermainkanku. Karena aku tahu, sejak dulu ia memang sering melakukan hal konyol kepadaku.

Namun raut wajahnya serius, tak terlihat tanda-tanda kebohongan di matanya. Tanpa sadar aku tenggelam sepenuhnya dalam tatapan pria ini. Apa aku juga mencintainya? Karena selama ini aku terus bertanya-tanya, apa yang membuat jantungku selalu berdetak lebih laju dan memicu desir aneh tiap kali aku menatapnya.

"Ah mungkin kau terkejut karena ini begitu tiba-tiba, tapi kau taulah, aku tidak begitu mengerti cinta. Aku merasa cemburu saat siswa lain menembakmu, tapi aku lega saat mengetahui ternyata kau menolaknya," lanjutnya.

Dia mengatakan hal itu dengan sedikit kikuk. Aku menyunggingkan senyum. Dia persis seperti remaja labil yang baru pertama kali menyatakan cinta pada seorang gadis.

" _Yah_ , bagaimana mengatakannya ya? Kurasa aku sudah mencintaimu bahkan sejak kita duduk di bangku SMA."

Aku tertegun. Dia, mencintaiku bahkan sejak saat itu?

"Jadi, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

Eh?

Lamunanku tiba-tiba saja buyar akibat suara rendah pria itu. Aku kembali menatapnya. Jantungku kembali berdebar kencang. Sapuan lembut mengenai wajahku, kelopak sakura berjatuhan terbawa angin yang berhembus. Entah mengapa suasana sekitar seolah mendukungku untuk menerima pernyataan cintanya. Selain itu, aku yakin sekali aku memang mencintainya.

Beberapa bulan kami menjalani hubungan yang menggetarkan meski terkadang konyol. Ya, jangan salahkan sifat semasa SMA kami yang suka mendadak muncul. Jenjang selanjutnya yang sungguh tidka kusangkakan adalah ketika kemudian kami menikah. Masa pacaran kami tergolong singkat. Entah sebab idealisme atau memang kami merasa bahwa kami sudah lewat umur untuk sekedar menjalani hubungan pacaran yang tak tentu arahnya. Restu dengan mudah kami dapatkan dari orang tuaku. Selain itu, aku baru mengetahui jika kedua orang tuanya ternyata sudah tiada. Ia yatim piatu mengurus semua perusahaan peninggalan ayahnya dengan bimbingan orang-orang kepercayaan, yang mengantarnya menjadi pengusaha sukses. Dalam usia semuda itu ia bahkan mampu menyaingi perusahaan ayahku.

Aku mencintainya, dia mencintaiku, keluarga merestui. Ah, betapa sempurnanya kehidupan yang aku miliki.

Pesta pernikahan mewah digelar di _mansion_ tempatku tinggal. Kolega ayahku semua sudah datang. Aku berdiri di depan cermin mengamati gaun yang aku kenakan. Gaun putih menjuntai kebelakang berhias payet dan bunga-bunga. Aku menikah? Aku tersenyum sendiri membayangkannya.

"Mengapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri?"

Suara itu membuatku kaget. Aku menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan calon suamiku berdiri di ambang pintu. Setelan jas putih bersih itu melekat pas di tubuhnya. Ia terlihat sangat tampan.

" _Hmm_ , aku hanya ingat seseorang yang dulu menyumpahiku tidak akan bisa menikah, tapi kenyataannya aku akan menikah, membuktikan bahwa sumpahnya hanya omong kosong. Aku penasaran apa yang dipikirkannya sekarang," ucapku.

Aku tak dapat menahan senyum saat melihat ekspresinya beberapa saat kemudian. Wajahnya memerah menahan malu.

"Di-dia senang karena wanita yang ia sumpahi ternyata akan menikah dengannya."

Lihat, dia salah tingkah.

Kami menghabiskan malam sakral hari itu dengan penuh kebahagiaan. Membagi kasih dan rindu yang selama ini sempat terpendam. Mengungkap cinta yang terkuar dalam sebuah hasrat lembut mahligai pernikahan.

Kehidupan kami begitu bahagia. Waktu demi waktu terus bergulir hingga tanpa terasa satu tahun telah lewat.

"Mei- _chan_ kemarilah, aku ada hadiah untukmu."

Aku mengangkat alis merasa heran, namun tetap aku menurut dan segera turun dari ranjang. Langkah kaki membawaku menyusulnya ke balkon kamar.

"Ada apa, _Anata_?"

"Berbaliklah!"

Aku tidak mengerti untuk apa ia menyuruhku berbalik. Hingga sebuah kalung dengan liontin hati melingkar di leherku.

"Ini ...," ucapku seraya berbalik ke arahnya.

"Hadiah untukmu, terima kasih sudah menemaniku satu tahun ini, Istriku."

Ia mengecup dahiku lama. Aku baru sadar ternyata ini hari ulang tahun pernikahan kami. Aku tersenyum, ini waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakannya sekarang.

" _Anata_ , aku juga ingin menyampaikan sesuatu kepadamu," ucapku pelan.

Ia tampak penasaran. Aku meraih lehernya agar ia sedikit menunduk. Berbisik lembut tepat di telinganya. Ia tertegun sejenak saat mendengar apa yang kubisikkan.

"Be-benarkah?"

" _Uhm_ _...,_ " aku mengangguk membenarkan.

Selanjutnya ia memelukku erat.

"Terima kasih, terima kasih, Mei- _chan_ , Aku benar-benar bahagia."

Aku pun membalas pelukannya. Ia terlihat begitu gembira. Aku memberitahunya jika kami berdua akan segera menjadi orang tua.

Ya, aku hamil.

.

Di usia kehamilanku yang baru menginjak dua bulan, suamiku harus pergi ke luar negeri untuk mengurus perusahaan di sana. Ayahku menggabungkan perusahaannya dengan perusahaan milik suamiku setelah kami menikah. Hal yang membuatnya sering bolak balik Konoha ke luar negeri untuk mengurus banyak proyek penting. Selama ini ia begitu protektif padaku yang sedang mengandung, itulah sebabnya aku sedikit tidak rela ia pergi. Namun ia berjanji akan segera pulang setelah proyek selesai.

Baru dua minggu ditinggal pergi saja rasanya berat sekali. Kurasa aku menjadi sangat bergantung padanya selama hamil. Aku menyibukkan diri dengan rutinitas kantor, walau suamiku sering menceramahiku lewat telepon berjam-jam, aku tetap ingin membantunya mengurus satu perusahaan yang di Konoha. Ia selalu khawatir karena dokter kepercayaan keluargaku pernah mengatakan kandunganku lemah. Namun bisa bertahan asal aku berhati-hati.

Hari itu saat aku pergi ke _mall_ , aku berencana melihat-lihat baju bayi dan mungkin aku akan membeli beberapa jika ada yang bagus. Baju bayi terletak di lantai dua, aku berniat menggunakan eskalator saja untuk ke atas. Namun ketika aku baru menapakkan kakiku pada tangga eskalator, aku tak menapak dengan benar, membuatku tak mampu menyeimbangkan tubuh hingga aku terguling di tangga yang berjalan naik. Rasa sakit kurasakan dari perut hingga punggung, darah mengalir dari sela-sela kakiku.

Aku meringis kesakitan. Meski demikian, tetap berusaha kuredam rasa sakit tersebut. Hingga tanpa sadar air mata menetesi pipiku.

Melihat darah yang semakin mengalir, aku merasa cemas. Benakku mulai merapal sebuah doa.

' _Kami-sama, kumohon lindungi aku dan bayiku.'_

Selanjutnya kegelapan menguasai pandanganku. Aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang terjadi hingga ...

... kelopak mataku menggeliat terbuka, menampilkan iris zamrud bulat. Aroma zat obat-obatan menyeruak, menggelitik rongga penciuman. Kulirik sejenak, mendapati sebuah geometri ruang putih bersih, yang cukup menjelaskan bahwa aku sedang terbaring di rumah sakit. Kulihat ayah dan ibu yang menatapku penuh sesal. Membuatku sedikit berkernyit, apa gerangan yang membuat tatapan mereka demikian? Hingga suara pegangan pintu yang diputar memecahkan keherananku. Seorang dokter berjalan masuk menghampiriku dan kemudian mengatakan hal yang tak ingin aku dengar.

Aku kehilangan bayiku.

Bagai ada halilintar yang menyambar di langit siang yang cerah. Membuat terlepas organ pemompa darahku dari pengaitnya. Bagai seluruh udara terhempas keluar tak menyisakan sedikitpun untukku bernapas.

Aku begitu terpukul. Aku meminta ayah dan ibu agar tidak memberitahukan hal ini pada suamiku. Ia pasti akan sangat cemas. Berhari-hari aku menyembunyikan tentang keguguran yang kualami darinya yang sedang di luar negeri. Hingga suatu hari ia akhirnya mengetahui ketika ia menelepon ke _mansion_ dan salah satu _maid_ mengatakan jika aku sedang pergi keluar untuk pemeriksaan pasca keguguran.

Ia menangis di telepon ketika menghubungiku.

"Tak seharusnya kau menyembunyikan hal ini dariku, Mei- _chan_. Dan maafkan aku tak ada di sampingmu waktu itu."

Ia berbisik parau membuatku merasa bersalah.

"Justru akulah yang harus minta maaf, _Anata_. Aku tidak becus menjaga bayi kita,"

Ini semua salahku, andai saja aku menuruti semua perkataannya untuk tidak terlalu sering keluar rumah.

" _Ssh_ , jangan salahkan dirimu. Kalau begitu besok aku akan pulang. Aku tidak ingin meninggalkanmu lagi."

Aku tersenyum mendengarnya. Jujur aku senang saat mengetahui ia akan pulang tepat dua minggu setelah insiden keguguran. Aku kembali tersadar hingga menangis. Rasanya sulit, tapi aku berjanji untuk mengikhlaskan bayiku.

.

Hari ini adalah waktu dimana suamiku akan pulang. Aku ingin menjemputnya di bandara namun orang tuaku melarang karena kondisiku belum benar-benar pulih.

"Kau tinggal di rumah saja, kami yang akan menjemputnya."

"Tapi _Kaa-san_ ," potongku.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Tenang saja, kami akan membawakannya padamu."

Ayah dan ibu terkikik melihatku merajuk seperti anak kecil yang tidak diajak piknik dan hanya diberi janji dibawakan oleh-oleh ketika pulang.

Aku akhirnya mengangguk pasrah. Menunggu mereka pulang adalah yang terbaik.

Detik demi detik berlalu.

Tiga jam sudah aku menanti. Dan mereka belum juga kembali? Aku mendengus, berpikiran jika pastilah mereka mampir dulu ke toko mochi. Bukan hal yang aneh karena suamiku tahu benar bahwa aku penggemar kue yang terbuat dari tepung ketan itu. Berniat melepas bosan, aku menghidupkan televisi. Layarnya menyajikan berita yang memperlihatkan puing-puing pesawat yang mengalami kecelakaan.

Tidak terlalu jelas tetapi ...

 _Deg_ _!_

Aku merasakan firasat buruk. Mataku tak terlepas sedetikpun dari layar datar yang menampilkan _replay_ detik-detik kecelakan pesawat itu terjadi. Pesawat yang bertolak dari Amerika itu tergelincir saat akan mendarat. Guncangan dan gesekan badan pesawat dengan landasan membuat percikan api yang memicu pesawat itu meledak. Api menjalar membakar seluruh badan pesawat. Mencipta asap hitam yang membubung tinggi.

Aku berusaha menenangkan gejolak yang mendadak timbul dalam benak. Berusaha berpikir positif. Hembusan napas dalam sebagai pertanda bahwa aku sedang berusaha meyakinkan diri bahwa semua baik-baik saja. Walau sudah hampir setengah hari, Ayah, Ibu dan suamiku belum juga pulang, tapi aku yakin semua baik-baik saja. Aku terus mendikte pikiranku demikian.

Hingga suara sirine ambulan terdengar di depan _mansion_.

Saat itu aku merasa duniaku runtuh. Orang-orang yang kusayangi memang pulang. Namun dalam kondisi tak bernyawa. Istri mana yang tak sedih, suami yang dinantikan kedatangannya justru pulang dalam bentuk abu kremasi. Anak mana yang tak sedih kala orang tua yang disayangi justru pulang dengan tertutup peti.

Polisi mengatakan suamiku menjadi salah satu korban kecelakaan pesawat hari itu dan kedua orang tuaku menjadi korban kecelakaan lalu lintas yang terjadi di jalur utama menuju bandara. Lalu lintas yang padat saat orang-orang berbondong-bondong ingin melihat insiden kecelakaan di bandara memicu kecelakaan beruntun. Dan orang tuaku salah satu korbannya.

Duniaku seakan rubuh. Tak ada lagi kehidupan sempurna seperti yang kupikirkan dulu. Segalanya dariku terjungkir balik dalam sekejap. Aku tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi. Aku sering histeris kala mengingat semua cobaan yang _Kami-sama_ berikan. Nyaris gila jika dokter keluargaku tak membawa psikiater untukku.

Hanya ada Konan, asisten pribadi sebagai satu-satunya orang terdekatku yang tersisa. Dia menangis untukku, di depanku yang sedang meringkuk di Kasur.

"Mei- _sama_ kumohon sembuhlah. Ayah serta suami Anda menitipkan semuanya pada Anda. Jangan pernah merasa bahwa Anda sendirian. Kami semua akan selalu ada untuk Anda."

Berkat dia, setitik kecil semangat yang tertinggal tidak jadi padam. Aku berusaha bangkit dan memulai kehidupanku yang baru.

Sejak saat itulah aku mulai berpikir.

Benar.

Tak seharusnya aku larut dalam rasa sedih berkepanjangan. Aku masih memiliki orang-orang di sekitarku. Aku akan memulai semuanya dari awal lagi. Menemukan kebahagiaanku kembali.

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

.

 **Author POV**

 _Te_ _s!_

Tanpa sadar Mei menitikkan air mata. Seharusnya ia senang mengingat kejutan ulang tahun dari keluarga Naruto dan juga seluruh penghuni mansion tadi. Namun setelah ia naik ke kamar untuk beristirahat, tanpa sadar dirinya menangis. Bukan tanpa alasan ia menangis. Ia meraba lehernya, menelusur setiap inci kalung permata safir yang melingkar manis. Naruto dan cara pria itu memasangkan untai kalung di lehernya, entah mengapa membuat hati menghangat. Namun di sisi lain membuatnya seolah terlempar kembali ke masa lalu. Jika Naruto memberikan kalung tersebut di hari ulang tahunnya, suaminya justru memberikan hadiah kalung di hari ulang tahun pernikahan mereka yang pertama.

Mei mengambil kalung berliontin hati yang terletak di meja rias. Sementara tangan kiri menggenggam liontin kalung pemberian Naruto yang masih melingkar di lehernya.

Ia mengamati keduanya bergantian. Bukan membandingkan, hanya saja kedua kalung ini sama-sama memiliki arti yang nanti dan seterusnya akan selalu ia ingat. Terutama, kalung pemberian sang mendiang suami.

" _Mei-chan, kemarilah_ _!_ _"_

" _Ada apa, Anata?"_

" _Berbaliklah_ _!_ _"_

" _Ini_ _..._ _"_

" _Ya, kalung ini untukmu, terima kasih sudah menemaniku satu tahun ini, Istriku_ _._ _"_

Kembali Mei menitikkan air mata. Ia memejamkan mata. Terlalu lelah hingga tanpa sadar ia mulai mengantuk.

Dan malam itu, Mei jatuh tertidur dengan masih menggenggam kalung pemberian sang suami.

.

.

.

Malam yang lainnya lagi setelah hari-hari siang musim panas yang panjang. Bahkan sampai dini hari seperti ini pun hawa udara terasa cukup panas.

Naruto bangun dari tidurnya karena gerah akibat lupa menghidupkan pendingin ruangan. Haus menjadi sebab kakinya melangkah menuju dapur demi mencari tetes-tetes jernih pelenyap dahaga. Baru hendak menapak kaki di anak tangga menuju lantai bawah, Naruto berjengit kala netranya menangkap bias cahaya remang dari pintu ruangan yang terbuka di ujung lorong.

 _Glukkk_ _._ _.._

Hei, di rumah ini mustahil ada hantunya, kan?

Mungkin terdengar sangat memalukan, pria luar biasa mempesona seperti Naruto ini selalu dibuat merinding oleh hal-hal berbau mistis.

Naruto sudah hapal betul seluruh seluk beluk ruangan dan sudut-sudut terdalam _mansion_ mewah tempatnya tinggal ini. Ia bukan orang baru karena sejak remaja sudah berada di sini. Akan tetapi, ruangan yang ia pandang sekarang sama sekali belum terjamah olehnya. Bukan tanpa sebab, ia memang tidak mendengar larangan itu terucap bibir nyonya rumah tapi dari gelagat semua penghuni rumah lainnya, seakan mendekat pintunya saja adalah hal yang sangat tabu.

Dari apa yang pernah Naruto dengar, selain Mei hanya asisten pribadinya saja, Konan, yang pernah memasuki ruangan itu.

Terlintas di benak Naruto. Apakah sosok Mei yang sangat ia kagumi dengan respek setinggi langit, ternyata melakukan ritual pemujaan sesat dibantu oleh Konan sebagai sumber dari semua kejayaan dan kekayaannya ini?

Naruto menggeleng, itu sama sekali tidak mungkin. Semua kekayaan ini jelas diperoleh dengan kerja keras. Apalagi setahun ke belakang ini, dirinya lah yang mengelola dan mengawasi semua arus aset kekayaan milik Mei.

Sungguh, Naruto merutuki betapa konyol jalan pikirannya.

Ah, terlalu lama berpikir. Dengan mantap hati, akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk masuk ke ruangan di ujung lorong, dahaga yang mengeringkan kerongkongannya telah ia lupakan jauh-jauh.

Berdiri di depan pintu, Naruto bisa melihat seperti apa isi ruangan yang baru kali ini ia pijak. Tidak terlalu besar namun tidak juga sempit. Nampak seperti perpustakaan kecil dengan dua buah rak yang penuh buku. _Furniture_ nya berbahan kayu dengan nuansa klasik yang didominasi warna coklat. Lampu gantung kecil memancarkan kemilau warna kuning dari api lilin yang dibiaskan oleh beningnya kristal yang pasti dipotong dengan sangat teliti oleh pengrajin batu permata.

Tepat di bawah lampu gantung, ada meja kecil bundar setinggi pinggang dengan sebuah vas berisi setangkai bunga mawar. Kursi goyang sederhana yang terbuat dari kayu diduduki oleh seseorang menghadap ke meja itu. Ah tidak, orang itu menghadap dan memandang sendu sebuah bingkai besar yang dipaku kuat di dinding.

Naruto pasti akan langsung lari seandainya tidak menyadari siapa sosok yang duduk di kursi goyang itu. Ia pun mendekatinya setelah mengambil mantel bulu yang tergeletak begitu saja di lantai.

"Mei- _sama_ , pakaian tidurmu yang tipis ini terlalu banyak memberi kebebasan pada udara dingin. Anda bisa sakit."

Mei begitu terkejut akibat kesadarannya ditarik tiba-tiba oleh suara bernada rendah beserta hangat dan lembutnya mantel bulu yang menutupi punggung. Namun segera ia menyadari siapa sosok dibelakangnya,

"Oh, kau Naruto."

"Ya. Apa ada hal yang sedang membebani pikiranmu?"

"Ad-, ah tunggu. Kenapa kau bisa ada di ruangan ini?"

"Anda tak pernah melarangku 'kan?"

"Tapi aku juga tak pernah memberimu ijin."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu tolong maafkan aku."

"Bukan permintaan maaf namanya kalau tak kau sertai dengan penyesalan," seru Mei ketus.

"Hahaha, iya yaaa. Pasti ada sesuatu yang membebani pikiranmu kan?"

"Tidak ada."

"Ada."

"Tidak!"

"Hm?"

".…"

".…"

".…"

Tak lagi mendapat respon, Naruto menggulirkan matanya pada bingkai besar di dinding. Ia tidak pernah sekalipun melihat sosok laki-laki di dalam foto itu di tempat lain bagian rumah ini. Ia penasaran.

"Dia …, siapa?"

"Suamiku," jawab Mei jujur.

Naruto tak tahu apapun tentang cerita masa lalu Mei. Yang ia tahu, malaikat penolongnya ini sudah sendirian ketika menolong dirinya saat masih gelandangan dahulu.

"Kau mencintainya?"

"Pertanyaan bodoh! Tentu saja, aku sangat mencintainya."

"…."

"…."

Naruto tak tahu ingin berkata apa lagi. Dia menyentuh sebentar kedua pundak Mei dengan tangannya, meremas pelan sebelum melepaskan.

"Aku pergi. Maaf kalau aku menganggumu."

Mei mengangguk.

"Oh iya, sebaiknya lekaslah tidur."

" _Hn_."

Naruto berjalan keluar tapi sesaat sebelum mencapai pintu, langkahnya terhenti karena Mei mengatakan sesuatu yang membingungkan baginya.

"Naruto, aku ingin memberi satu nasehat padamu."

"Apa?" Naruto berucap setelah berbalik.

"Jangan sembarangan melakukan sesuatu yang bisa membuat seorang perempuan salah paham kalau kau tidak ingin terkena getahnya, mengerti?"

"Heeeeh! Nasehat macam apa itu?"

" _Kheh_ , kau itu pintar jadi pikirkan saja sendiri!"

" _Hahh_ , lebih baik aku melanjutkan tidur daripada memikirkan itu."

Tanpa menunggu Mei membalas ucapannya, Naruto beranjak keluar dari ruangan itu. Ia pasti akan kembali ke kamarnya kalau saja lupa dengan dahaga yang membuat kerongkongannya menjerit.

Ketika di dapur ia sedang menuang air,

"Susah tidur ya?"

Bulu kuduk Naruto langsung meremang karena suara tiba-tiba yang mengetuk gendang telinganya. Dua kali dirinya dibuat takut karena memikirkan hal-hal mistis. Untung saja dia cukup kenal dengan suara tadi, suara perempuan yang baru saja menenggak bir kalengan sambil bersandar di pintul kulkas, sebatang rokok di sela jemarinya.

"Konan- _san_ , kau kelihatan keren sekali."

"Hahahaha, aku hanya berlagak keren."

Konan si asisten pribadi Mei, dengan Naruto tidak bisa dikatakan dekat, keduanya berbicara sering kali hanya untuk urusan pekerjaan. Meski begitu, sebagai orang yang sama-sama dekat dengan Mei, mereka bisa berbicara akrab.

"Jadi bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Bagaimana…, apanya?"

"Dia."

" _Aish_ , kenapa perempuan selalu mengatakan hal yang sulit dimengerti _sih_?"

Malam ini saja, belum berselang lima menit sudah dua kali kejadian. Itu belum dihitung dengan kelakuan ibunya, Kushina yang akhir-akhir ini sejak dia pulang dari luar negeri, selalu bertingkah aneh seperti mengeluh punya anak bodoh seperti dirinya dan berkhayal punya anak perempuan.

"Lupakan saja!" Konan berkata ketus, ia lalu menyunggingkan senyum dengan pandangan menerawang ke atas. "Aku senang melihat Mei- _sama_ lebih hidup akhir-akhir ini."

"Ya ampun, Konan- _san_. Kau pikir selama ini Mei- _sama_ mati _ha_?"

" _Ufufuuuu_ , dunia akan sangat menggelikan kalau semua laki-laki bodoh seperti dirimu."

" _Tch_! Apaan sih!?" Naruto mendengus.

Raut muka Konan tiba-tiba berubah serius, menatap Naruto. "Kau tahu, Naruto? Mei- _sama_ sudah cukup lama terpuruk dalam penderitaan, sudah saatnya ia mendapat kebahagiaan lagi. Dan kuharap, kau akan terus di sisinya kapanpun itu."

Naruto tersenyum lebar penuh optimisme.

"Tentu saja. Aku pasti akan selalu ada di sisi Mei- _sama_ , tidak akan pernah mengkhianati budi baiknya padaku dan kedua orang tuaku."

"Yayayaaaa, buktikan saja ucapanmu itu."

"Pasti."

.

.

.

 **Mei PoV** **ON**

Segarnya badan sangat terasa sehabis aku mandi. Kebanyakan orang Jepang mungkin hanya mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi sehabis bangun tidur di pagi hari apalagi kalau sedang musim dingin, tapi aku tidak seperti itu.

Aku beranjak keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk kimono yang membungkus tubuhku. Hanya tinggal rambutku yang belum kering. Kuambil _hair dryer_ lalu duduk di depan meja rias. Suara dengungan mesin pengering rambut memenuhi seluruh ruang kamar. Terasa makin nyaman kala angin hangat mengembus helaian rambutku di pagi yang lumayan dingin ini.

Lima menit selesai dengan rambut, kemudian aku berdiri dari kursi. Tersenyum simpul yang dibalas dengan senyum yang persis sama oleh sosok di balik cermin. Aku tidak perlu buru-buru, agendaku hari ini hanya datang ke kantor untuk mengenalkan Naruto pada semua anggota dewan direksi. Itupun jam 11 nanti siang, tapi aku tetap harus disiplin.

Selama ini, bocah itu kusuruh mengurus cabang perusahaan di luar negri, sudah saatnya dia mengurus yang di sini. Lagipula akan lebih menyenangkan kalau dia menetap di sini saja, terutama untuk kebahagiaan Kushina-san. Dia tampak jauh lebih hidup dibanding ketika terpaksa mengikhlaskan putranya yang kukirim menuntut ilmu di luar negri.

Kuambil ikat rambut karet lalu kugigit ujungnya, kemudian kedua tanganku kugunakan untuk menggelung rambut tinggi-tinggi hingga memperlihatkan leherku yang jenjang lalu kuikat dengan karet tadi agar memudahkanku merias diri. Setelah itu, kuraih ikatan handuk kimono di belakang pinggang untuk melepasnya.

Handuk pun meluncur turun sehingga tak tersisa apapun untuk menutupi tubuhku. Aku tidak perlu malu, toh ini kamar pribadiku yang tak seorang pun mungkin melihat apa di dalamnya. Tak ingin berlama-lama, segera kuberanjak mengambil pakaian dari dalam lemari.

Tapi entah kenapa sebelum meraih pintu lemari, tiba-tiba langkahku berbalik dengan sendirinya ke depan cermin. Tidak tahu ada angin apa, mataku menelusuri setiap inci lekuk mulus tubuhku.

Lagi-lagi aku tersenyum, benar kata orang-orang di luar sana. Pantas saja, meski umurku sudah tidak lagi muda tapi tak pernah berhenti silih berganti laki-laki yang mengungkapkan ketertarikannya padaku, secara terang-terangan maupun tersirat bahkan tidak sedikit yang gelagat dan tindak tanduknya kurang sopan. Segala hal yang melekat di diriku ini, terlalu indah hingga tak sanggup diungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

Jemari tanganku mulai terasa bergetar kesemutan.

Ahh, kurasa datang lagi.

Sialann!

Aku tidak ingin munafik, jadi kuakui kalau aku hanyalah wanita dengan segala kompleksitas kebutuhannya. Mencari kesenangan demi penyaluran hasrat tanpa melanggar batasan.

Elusan tangan kananku di bagian perut kini telah turun ke area bawah, sementara tangan kiri menjelajah di bagian dada. Bibirku yang mulanya tertutup rapat, kini telah mengeluarkan erangan-erangan halus bercampur rintihan nikmat.

Tak sanggup lagi berdiri akibat desakan gejolak kuat dari dalam diri, punggungku pun menghentak di permukaan kasur. Kubiarkan kakiku menjuntai di sisinya. Kedua paha saing menggesek dan mengapit kuat tangan kananku diantaranya.

Menit demi menit berganti tapi aku tak kunjung aku memperoleh pelepasan tertinggi walau sudah beberapa kali aku melenguh kencang dengan punggung melengkung. Wajahku memerah dan pasti tampak menjijikkan, tapi aku tak kuasa berhenti. Kututup saja dengan telapak tangan kiriku.

Hangatnya likuid bening yang turun dari ekor mataku, terasa amat sangat menyesakkan. Hanya di saat-saat seperti inilah, aku yang kata orang adalah sosok yang kuat, tegas dan anggung, menjadi sangat rapuh.

"Hiikkss …"

Aku lemah.

Aku kesepian.

Aku sendirian.

"Tidak! Kau tidak sendirian, Sayang. Ada aku bersamamu."

"Eh?"

S-suara ini? Suara yang sangat kuinginat ini!?

Kusingkirkan tangan dari wajahku, membuka mata walau hanya buram yang tampak.

Ketika kurasakan hangat dari telapak tangan yang besar membelai pipiku, netraku semakin jelas menangkap.

Rahang kuat yang membalut wajahnya sempurna. Iris gelapnya menatapku penuh kelembutan kendati intensi tersembunyi jelas kentara. Rambut pirangnya acak-acakan, membingkai bagian atas dahi yang tegas. Ia tersenyum tulus menatapku.

"K-kau! Hikkss … Hikkss … Anata."

"Ya, ini aku."

"Benar itu kau?" Kau… suamiku yang amat sangat kurindukan selama ini.

"Kau pikir matamu berbohong eh?"

Senyum di bibir laki-laki yang mengurungku di atas ranjang dengan tubuhnya yang kekar ini tampak sangat meyakinkan. Meski aku tahu dengan pasti, semua ini hanyalah delusiku belaka.

Kepalaku menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

Yah. Aku tahu ini dusta, tapi aku sangat menginginkannya.

Bibirku pun mematri senyum bahagia, yang dibalas seringaian tipis oleh bibirnya.

"Aku datang datang Sayang. Terimalah."

"I-iya. Ngghhh…"

Niat hendak mengangguk namun apalah daya, kepalaku mendongak tatkala inti tubuhku merasakan hentakan kuat dari dorongan pinggulnya. Tubuhku penuh sesak oleh miliknya dan oleh gelenyar memabukkan yang menyertainya, yang kusalurkan lewat tangan mencengkram sprei Kasur.

"Ahhh… Ah-hhh. Nngghhh."

Nafasku tersengal becampur erangan liar yang terdengar syahdu bersamaan gerakan harmonis yang dia lakukan padaku.

Kuberanikan menatap wajahnya lagi. Wajahnya yang tak pernah kulupa sedetikpun, yang kini basah oleh cucuran peluh.

Tetes demi tetes memenuhi dahinya. Rambut pirang yang tampak lembab akibat produksi keringat berlebih. Membias wajah kemerahan penuh rona malu pria itu yang penuh akan hasrat menggebu. Sorot matanya sayu, membuatku semakin menelan ludah kasar. Rahang itu begitu keras namun lembut dalam kala yang sama. Bibir tipisnya tertarik mencipta sebuah seringai nakal yang sangat menggoda.

 _Kami-sama!_

Kukalungkan kedua tanganku pada lehernya, memandu wajahnya turun agar aku mendapatkan pagutan panas yang sedari tadi kuinginkan.

Dia tak melawan, dengan senang hati ia memberi apa yang kuinginkan.

Aku memejamkan mata menikmati setiap buai nikmat yang dia beri.

Pada titik lain, dorongannya makin kuat dan cepat. Aku tak kuasa menahan, akan tetapi erangan liarku dibungkam olehnya.

"Hnggghh…"

Kuangkat kedua kakiku dan kulingkarkan dipinggulnya. Memberikan dirinya akses untuk masuk lebih jauh di dalam diriku.

Pelepasan yang kuinginkan…..

Aku akan segera datang.

"Aaaaaahhhnnn."

Desahan panjang keluar dari bibirku pada saat-saat terakhir, kala ia melepaskan pagutannya.

Mataku masih terpejam, menikmati sisa-sisa kehangatan yang dia tinggalkan di dalam tubuhku.

"Buka matamu, Mei-sama."

Aku mengernyit, warna suara dan caranya memanggilku kini berbeda?

Kutatap suamiku lekat. Dia masih tersenyum lembut seperti semula.

Aku senang, akan tetapi pandanganku tiba-tiba memburam. Kupejam-pejamkan mataku, berharap netraku menangkap gurat wajahnya sejelas tadi.

Namun yang terjadi sungguh di luar dugaan. Helaian rambutnya masih berwarna pirang, namun kini terpangkas pendek. Warna kulitnya sedikit menggelap serta tanda lahir di kedua pipi. Iris matanya pun sangat berbeda, tidak lagi sehitam jelaga namun biru berkilau bak permata sapphire jernih.

"Mei-sama."

"Kau!?"

"Iya, ini aku Mei-sama."

"Naruto!"

"Hu'um. Aku, laki-laki yang sangat kau inginkan saat ini."

"TIDAAAAKKK!"

Aku berteriak, mendorong keras tubuhnya. Kuedarkan pandanganku kesekeliling. Tidak ada seorangpun, sejak awal aku memang sendirian di kamar ini.

Aku duduk di tepi kasur, mengusap wajahku sembari mengembuskan nafas panjang. Tubuhku basah bermandikan peluh. Aku menunduk dan memeluk erat tubuhku sendiri.

"Apa-apaan itu tadi?"

"Jangan bercanda!"

"Apa cinta dan kesetiaanku sedang diuji? Sampai-sampai bocah itu muncul menggantikan dirinya?

"Engggggghh, siaaallll!"

Kugelengkan kepalaku, demi mengurai emosi yang meluap-luap.

Aku sadar, bocah itu tidak lagi seorang bocah seperti saat dulu dia kupungut. Tak sanggup kupungkiri pesonanya sebagai laki-laki yang sudah selesai bertumbuh sangat lah luar biasa.

Tapi…

Tapi tak mungkin berhasil mempengaruhiku sampai sejauh ini kan?

Tidak mungkin!

Yah, kurasa aku harus melakukan sesuatu. Ini tak bisa dibiarkan begitu saja.

 **Mei PoV** **O** **FF**

.

.

.

Jam 9.30 malam, walau terlalu dini tapi Naruto sudah ingin tidur di kamarnya. Akan tetapi niat itu harus batal akibat suara ketukan pintu.

 _Ctekkk_.

Begitu pintu kamar dibuka, ternyata Shizune si kepala pelayan yang telah mengganggu tidurnya. Naruto terkekeh tanpa suara saat ingat cerita ayahnya setelah merayakan ulang tahun Mei bahwa ibunya sempat naik darah gara-gara kecerobohan Shizune yang lupa meletakkan lilin untuk kue ulang tahun. Konyol.

Tapi mendadak perasaan Naruto berubah drastis saat menyadari Shizune tidak sendiri, ada Konan di sisinya. Asisten pribadi Mei ini memang tidak jarang menginap di _m_ _ansion_ ini kalau ada keperluan, tapi kalau sampai mendatangi kamarnya malam-malam begini?

"A-ada apa ini?"

Naruto merasa ada sesuatu yang tak beres.

"Ikut lah," pinta Konan.

"Eh, kemana?"

"Mei- _sama_ menunggumu di ruang keluarga," kata Konan, lalu ia pun melangkah pergi tanpa mengunggu jawaban Naruto. Lagi pula mana mungkin Naruto berani menolak perintah nyonya rumah. Shizune mengikuti di belakangnya.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Naruto keluar dari kamar mengikuti kedua wanita itu.

"Memangnya ada apa _sih_?"

"Kau akan tahu sendiri kalau sudah di sana, Naruto." Shizune menoleh ke belakang sedikit saat menjawab.

" _Ahh_ , pasti kalian sudah tahu, ya kan? Katakan saja padaku, tidak perlu pakai rahasia-rahasiaan."

Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja Naruto merasa sedikit gugup kalau dirinya diperlakukan seperti ini.

".…"

"…."

Baik Konan maupun Shizune sama-sama tak mau menjawab, dan ini malah menambah kegugupan Naruto.

Ada apa sebenarnya? Tanya Naruto dalam hati.

Urusan bisnis dan pekerjaan pasti bukan, hal yang sangat jarang bagi Mei membahas pekerjaan kalau sudah di rumah. Apalagi Naruto merasa bahwa semua pekerjaan di kantor telah beras dan tidak ada yang perlu dibawa pulang. Liburan dan piknik keluarga? Bukan juga, tanggal-tanggal sibuk kerja masih terus bersambung sampai berminggu-minggu lagi. Wasiat atau warisan? Ah itu makin tidak mungkin, memangnya siapa yang mau mati.

Kalau bukan semua itu, lalu apa?

Mengira-ngira hanya membuat Naruto makin berpikiran ngawur. Lebih baik mendengar langsung dari mulut Mei.

Begitu sampai di ruang keluarga, Naruto makin heran. Yang menunggu bukan hanya Mei saja, tapi juga ada ayah dan ibunya. Ditambah lagi suasananya yang tidak biasa, lebih sunyi dan serius padahal kalau sedang berkumpul seperti ini pasti akan banyak tertawa.

"Ada apa ini?" Naruto berucap saat dia duduk di sofa kosong yang memang seperti sengaja disediakan untuknya.

"Kok tegang _yah_ _,_ " katanya lagi bermaksud mencairkan suasana.

"Naruto."

Suara tegas yang menyebutkan namanya, membuat Naruto menegakkan badan.

"I-iya, Mei- _sama_."

"Aku sudah membicarakan hal ini dengan Kushina- _san_ dan Minato- _san_."

" _Uh huh_."

Mau ada apa sebenarnya? Pikir Naruto penasaran. Saat ini sedang serius dan ia sama sekali tidak tahu kemana arah obrolan ini.

"Tapi keputusan akhir tetap di tanganmu sepenuhnya."

 _Glupp._

Naruto meneguk ludah kasar.

"Naruto, ini mungkin akan terdengar sangat mengejutkan bagimu."

"Ya." Naruto mengangguk sekali.

".…"

".…"

Setelah hening sesaat yang menegangkan, Naruto benar-benar dikejutkan oleh perkataan Mei kemudian.

"Bisakah kau menikahiku?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Si Hitam** **Note:**

Hanya mau sedikit menjawab _review_. Hinata belum pernah muncul kan? Ufufuuu, oke baiklah. Yang menantikan Hinata, akan _full_ diceritakan mulai chapter depan. Cerita Naruto dan Mei kita skip dulu, entah nanti akan bagaimana jadinya.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 4**

 **...**

Hinata membongkar pigura kecil yang selalu ia pajang di atas nakas samping tempat tidur. Selembar foto bergambar dirinya dirangkul oleh remaja laki-laki berambut pirang yang tengah tertawa lebar. Ini adalah satu-satunya kenangan yang ia punya tentang seseorang di masa lalunya.

"Aku merindukanmu, Naruto- _kun_."

Sudah 10 tahun ia tidak bertemu dengan laki-laki di dalam foto itu. Ia mengira-ngira seperti apa rupa sahabat terkasihnya itu sekarang.

Ia melirik kalender kecil di meja tempat ia menaruh buku dan berkas-berkas pekerjaannya. Kalender kecil dengan sebuah lingkaran biru di salah satu tanggal di bulan ini. Setiap tahun ia menandai satu tanggal pada kalendernya, dan terus melakukannya hingga sudah sepuluh tahun sekarang ini.

"Kita akan segera bertemu."

Keesokan paginya, Hinata mengemasi beberapa barang yang akan ia bawa pergi ke kampung halamannya. Tidak banyak, hanya jaket dan beberapa potong baju, serta selembar foto dirinya bersama sang sahabat. Jarak Ame dan Desa Konoha cukup jauh, butuh waktu seharian untuk sampai di sana. Sepertinya ia akan tidur di kereta demi mengurangi penat akibat perjalanan jauh.

" _Nee-chan_ mau pergi dan tidak mengajakku?"

Suara cempreng menghentikan kegiatan Hinata berkemas. Dilihatnya sang adik, Hanabi, tengah bersandar di pintu kamarnya dengan wajah menekuk sebal.

"Besok kau harus sekolah dan aku tidak ingin kau membolos, Hanabi."

" _Nee-chan_ juga besok harusnya masuk kerja," sanggah Hanabi cepat.

"Aku sudah meminta cuti untuk beberapa hari."

Bohong.

Sebenarnya Hinata sudah keluar dari pekerjaannya karena suatu hal. Ia tidak menceritakan semua pada kakak dan adiknya. Ia berjanji akan mencari pekerjaan setelah ini.

"Jadilah anak baik dan jangan merepotkan Neji _n_ _ii-san_ di rumah," lanjutnya.

" _Ugh_ , baiklah _Nee-chan_ , aku akan jadi anak baik selama kau pergi," sahut Hanabi ogah-ogahan.

"Aku ragu."

Suara di belakang membuat kedua kakak adik itu menoleh. Neji dengan wajah _stoic_ nya berjalan menuju tempat Hanabi berdiri.

" _Huh_? Neji _n_ _ii-san_ meragukanku?"

"Tentu saja, kau pasti akan semakin merepotkan apalagi jika tidak ada Hinata di rumah."

" _Hmph_." Hanabi memalingkan muka dan bersedekap sebal.

"Omong-omong Hinata, taksimu sudah tiba."

" _Eh_ benarkah? Tunggu sebentar, aku akan segera turun."

Hinata melambai pada kakak dan adiknya sebelum memasuki mobil. Ia senang sang kakak yang selama ini selalu _overprote_ _ctive_ itu mengizinkannya pergi ke desa tempat mereka tinggal dulu.

" _Nee-chaaan_ , berhati-hatilah."

Hanabi berteriak dan melambaikan tangan dengan semangat. Hinata tersenyum singkat melihat tingkah adiknya. Sudah waktunya berangkat. Taksi yang ditumpanginya pun melaju membelah ramainya jalan raya Amegakure.

* * *

 **After long hiatus, finally we can present this chapter.**

 **Sorry for waiting too long ^^.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **UNBREAKABLE PROMISE**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :** Karakter yang dipakai di dalam ff ini adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

 **Original Story : Si Hitam**

 **Written by : Valentinexxx, Si Hitam and ForgetMeNot09**

 **Editor :** **ForgetMeNot09**

* * *

...

 **Stasiun Kereta Amegakure.**

Hinata turun dari taksi dan memasuki area stasiun kereta. Jadwal keberangkatannya sekitar lima menit lagi. Ia duduk di kursi yang tersedia di peron stasiun. Ia jadi tidak sabar. Senyum-senyum sendiri selama lima menit hingga suara bel tanda kereta datang itu menyadarkannya dari lamunan.

Perjalanan panjang menuju Konoha membuatnya mengantuk. Melirik jam tangan, sudah menunjukkan pukul 01.00 dini hari. Ternyata sudah berjam-jam ia duduk di kursi kereta. Penumpang lain pun sudah hampir tertidur semua.

Hinata meraih ponsel yang ada di dalam tas. Pesan singkat dan panggilan tak terjawab memenuhi notifikasi ponselnya. Ia sengaja mengatur mode diam pada ponselnya karena sedari siang ponselnya tak berhenti berbunyi. Ia mendapat banyak pesan dan telepon dari Neji. Kakaknya itu pasti khawatir setengah mati sampai-sampai harus menanyakan kabarnya setiap tiga puluh menit sekali.

 _'_ _Aku akan mengabarimu saat aku tiba di sana Neji_ _n_ _ii-san, jangan khawatir_ _.'_

Ia menulis pesan singkat untuk Neji lalu kemudian mencoba tidur. Perjalanannya masih jauh.

.

.

.

Kelopak mata itu bergerak-gerak merasa terganggu dengan silau cahaya. Ia terbangun. Cahaya matahari menembus kaca jendela kereta tempat ia tertidur semalam. Kereta yang ditumpanginya masih melaju melewati areal persawahan, lalu tak lama kemudian jejeran pohon sakura menyambutnya sepanjang perjalanan.

"Ini _kan_ _...,_ "

Mungkin sudah 10 tahun berlalu, tapi ia masih ingat jika tempat ini sudah dekat dengan desa yang ia tinggali dulu. Dari balik jendela kereta, matanya menerawang jauh ke area lahan yang dipenuhi pepohonan dan ilalang.

Semasa kecil, Hinata pernah mencari jalan pintas melewati pepohonan dan semak-semak di sebuah lahan tak jauh dari area perlintasan kereta bersama sahabatnya. Ya, Naruto. Bocah pirang itu mengajaknya masuk lebih dalam ke area lahan yang masih penuh dengan semak-semak dan ilalang. Dia bilang untuk latihan _survival_ atau apalah itu namanya karena ia sering mendengar istilah itu dari guru pramuka di sekolahnya. Namun tanpa sengaja jauh di dalam sana mereka menemukan danau kecil dengan air yang jernih.

Setiap hari mereka kembali ke tempat itu dan menghabiskan waktu bermain di pinggir danau, dari sepulang sekolah hingga sore menjelang. Bagi mereka itu adalah tempat persembunyian rahasia mereka berdua. Tahun demi tahun berlalu hingga pada akhirnya mereka juga berpisah di tempat itu. Tanpa sadar, tempat itulah yang menjadi saksi bisu kehidupan mereka.

...

Hinata akhirnya tiba di stasiun kereta Konoha. Suasana di sini sedikit lebih ramai dari yang terakhir kali ia ingat. Ia melambai menghentikan sebuah angkutan desa yang melintas.

Kendaraan umum yang ditumpanginya berhenti di sebuah pertigaan. Salah satunya adalah jalan yang mengarah ke desanya dulu. Baru saja ia turun, ponselnya berdering.

"Halo"

"..."

"Aku sudah tiba di Konoha, Neji _n_ _ii-san_."

"..."

"Maaf aku mematikan ponselku semalam."

"..."

"Iya aku mengerti, kalian berdua juga baik-baiklah di rumah."

Hinata menutup ponselnya. Pandangan matanya tertuju pada jalan beraspal yang sudah terkikis di beberapa bagian, ini adalah jalan menuju desa tempat ia tinggal dulu.

Kelebat masa lalu membayanginya, hatinya menghangat, akhirnya ia akan bertemu dengan seseorang yang sudah ia tunggu lama. Ia bahkan masih hafal jalan menuju rumah sahabatnya itu meski sudah banyak perubahan di sana sini.

Dari jauh, ia bisa melihat rumah Naruto, ia mengenalinya dari pagar bambu yang tertutupi dedaunan. Perasaannya membuncah hingga ia berlari kecil agar cepat sampai. Ia melihat pagar bambu itu dipenuhi semak belukar dan tanaman merambat saat ia tiba di sana. Halaman rumahnya pun penuh dengan dedaunan kering.

Ketika ia menapakkan kakinya di teras rumah Naruto, lantai kayu yang ia pijak terlihat rapuh, dinding-dinding kayu yang mulai retak, juga daun pintu yang lapuk dimakan rayap. Pelan-pelan ia mendekat ke jendela. Ia mencoba melihat ke dalam rumah melalui jendela, namun tirai tipis yang sudah usang itu sedikit menutupi pandangan dari luar sini. Di dalam rumah pun tak ada tanda-tanda seorang manusia. Tangannya yang tadi menempel di kaca jendela perlahan merosot turun, meninggalkan jejak jari pada kaca jendela yang berdebu. Ia menyadari satu hal, namun enggan untuk percaya, bahwa rumah ini sudah lama tak berpenghuni.

"Naruto- _kun_ di mana kau?" Ia bertanya entah pada siapa.

...

 **Hinata POV.**

Naruto- _kun_ tidak ada di rumahnya, bahkan keluarganya pun tidak ada. Rumahnya terlihat sudah lama tidak dihuni. Apa Naruto- _kun_ pergi? Apa ia sudah lupa dengan janji kami?

Tidak ... tidak ...

Naruto- _kun_ bukan orang yang seperti itu. Aku harus mencarinya ke tempat biasa kami bermain bersama dulu. Dia pasti ada di sana.

Aku meninggalkan rumah Naruto- _kun_ , tujuanku sekarang adalah pergi ke tempat biasa kami bermain bersama semasa kecil. Lapangan desa tak terlalu jauh dari rumah Naruto- _kun_. Sesekali aku menoleh ke belakang, melihat rumah Naruto- _kun_ yang semakin menjauh dari pandangan mataku hingga hanya terlihat sisi atap dan pagar depan saja. Entah kenapa aku terus melakukannya. Mungkin aku mengharapkan ketika aku menoleh ke belakang, aku bisa melihat Naruto- _kun_ di sana.

Aku pun tiba di belokan jalan setapak menuju tempat tujuanku. Bahkan sebelum benar-benar berbelok aku masih menyempatkan diri untuk menoleh ke arah rumah Naruto- _kun_ di ujung sana. Kulihat sebuah mobil hitam berjalan pelan dan sepertinya berhenti di jalan depan rumah Naruto- _kun_. Aku tidak begitu yakin mobil itu memang berhenti tepat di depan rumahnya atau tidak karena jarak pandangku yang jauh.

Jarang ada mobil pribadi melintas di desa ini. Mungkin itu seseorang yang tersesat di sekitar sini. Kuabaikan itu dan aku pun berbelok melanjutkan perjalananku.

Tempat ini masih sama. Tak banyak yang berubah. Bangku panjang di sisi lapangan pun tak berubah. Duduk di sini dan mengamati seluruh area lapangan membuatku mengingat masa lalu.

Di tempat ini aku sering bermain bola bersamanya. Lempar-tangkap bola adalah kesukaanku karena aku tidak mahir dalam menendang bola. Tidak seperti Naruto- _kun_ yang hebat dalam segala jenis olahraga. Lemparan bola Naruto- _kun_ selalu sulit kutangkap dan justru mengenai kepalaku. Aku tahu ia pasti sengaja mengerjaiku walau dia mengelak dengan mengatakan aku yang tidak serius menangkap bola.

Bahkan tidak sadar aku cemberut sendiri membayangkan masa lalu kami. Kalau dia bisa mengerjaiku, aku juga bisa mengerjainya. Aku sering berpura-pura terjatuh dan keseleo karena permainan bola kami, kemudian meminta Naruto- _kun_ menggendongku sampai rumah. Dia selalu melakukannya. Kami bercanda sepanjang perjalanan. Saking senangnya aku memeluknya begitu erat dalam gendongan. Saat sudah dekat dengan rumah aku seperti enggan melepasnya. Aku ingin bersamanya lebih lama.

Lagi-lagi Naruto- _ku_ n tidak ada di tempat ini. Aku kembali pergi ke tempat lain. Kemungkinan aku bisa bertemu Naruto- _kun_ di sana.

Nihil.

Aku tidak menemukan Naruto- _kun_ di manapun. Lapangan, kebun belakang sekolah kami yang dulu, taman desa, aku sudah menyambangi semua tempat biasa kami bermain, namun aku belum menemukannya. Cahaya matahari berubah keemasan di ufuk barat. Ini sudah senja. Masih ada satu tempat lagi yang belum aku kunjungi. Tempat di mana kami berpisah 10 tahun yang lalu.

Aku menuju perlintasan kereta. Tempat yang pertama kali kulihat saat aku tiba di desa. Tepat setelah kereta melintas, aku segera berlari menyusuri jalan utama dan berbelok ke jalan setapak menuju areal lahan yang masih penuh dengan ilalang yang meninggi.

Tak ada yang berubah dari tempat ini. Pohon kesemek di pinggir danau sekarang sudah mulai meninggi. Pohon ini menjadi tempat kami berteduh karena ini satu-satunya pohon yang tumbuh di dekat danau yang dikelilingi ilalang dan semak belukar. Beberapa helai daun kesemek yang menguning berjatuhan di atas air danau.

Aku terhanyut dalam refleksi air danau yang seolah memutar kembali masa laluku. Sepuluh tahun lalu kami berpisah di tempat ini. Ia memintaku menunggunya. Aku masih menyimpan semua perasaanku hanya untuknya. Tapi dia tidak datang. Ini sudah 10 tahun, Naruto- _kun_ mungkin sudah lupa.

Aku mengambil selembar foto dari dalam tas. Foto di saat kami masih bersama-sama sebagai sahabat.

"Naruto- _kun_ , aku sangat merindukanmu."

Aku menangis sendirian di depan danau. Aku tidak menemukan Naruto- _kun_. Apa dia benar-benar sudah lupa? Padahal aku telah lama menunggunya.

"Aku akan tetap menjaga perasaan ini untukmu. Kau tahu Naruto- _kun_ , perasaanku padamu masih sama, bahkan semakin besar. Aku tidak peduli meski seumur hidupku kuhabiskan untuk menantimu. Ketika kita bertemu suatu hari nanti, aku akan mengatakan semuanya padamu. Aku mencintaimu, Naruto- _kun_."

Aku memutuskan untuk kembali. Tidak ada Naruto- _kun_ di sini. Aku kembali menyusuri jalan yang sama, melewati jalan setapak kemudian berbelok ke jalan utama yang membawaku kembali ke perlintasan kereta. Senja sudah mulai meredup. Aku berjalan menunduk tak bersemangat, beberapa orang di depanku bahkan sudah menyeberang mendahuluiku. Aku tak menghiraukan beberapa pejalan kaki yang berpapasan denganku dari arah yang berlawanan. Aku memikirkan Naruto- _kun_.

Aku menyeberang sebelum palang pembatas perlintasan ditutup. Aku mempercepat langkah kaki. Aku tak bisa lagi membendung air mata. Aku tak peduli dengan sekitar, tak peduli suara gesekan rel dan gerbong kereta sayup-sayup terdengar. Kereta melintas tak lama setelah aku menyeberang. Padahal dulu melihat kereta lewat adalah hal yang kami sukai. _Ah_ lagi-lagi aku memikirkan dia.

Aku menyembunyikan tubuhku di belakang pohon sakura yang berjejer di pinggir jalan utama area perlintasan kereta. Air mataku masih mengalir. Aku benar-benar merindukannya sampai-sampai aku menangis. Tapi Naruto- _kun_ takkan datang. Aku mengambil ponsel dan menghubungi Neji _n_ _ii-san_. Aku ingin kembali ke Ame hari ini juga.

"Neji _n_ _ii-san_ , aku akan pulang hari ini."

Aku memutuskan panggilan sebelum Neji _n_ _ii-san_ sempat bertanya lebih jauh. Aku mengusap kasar jejak air mata di wajah namun aku tidak bisa berhenti menangis. Suara kereta yang melintas terdengar semakin menjauh, aku tak acuh dengan itu. Aku masih terduduk di bawah pohon sakura dan menyembunyikan wajahku pada lutut. Aku ingin pulang. Aku mengusap sisa-sisa air mata kemudian bangkit. Aku menoleh ke belakang, beberapa pejalan kaki hilir mudik di perlintasan karena kereta sudah lewat dan palang pembatas perlintasan sudah dibuka sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Apa aku tadi menangis terlalu lama? Sebelum aku berbalik, tanpa sengaja mataku melihat seorang pria berambut pirang di antara beberapa pejalan lain cukup jauh dari tempatku berdiri. Aku tidak melihat wajahnya karena dia berjalan berlawanan arah dengan tujuanku. Aku hanya melihatnya jauh dari belakang, sepertinya ia memakai jas hitam formal. Apa Naruto- _kun_ sekarang seperti itu? Aku masih memperhatikannya beberapa saat hingga rombongan pejalan kaki lain menghalangi pandanganku. Beberapa di antaranya berambut pirang, laki-laki dan juga perempuan.

Aku berbalik dan mengusap sisi wajahku. Ya ampun aku bahkan mengira semua yang berambut pirang itu adalah Naruto- _kun_. Aku menggeleng merasa geli dengan pemikiranku. Aku menggeleng mengenyahkan pikiran yang aneh itu dan melanjutkan perjalanan pulang.

.

.

.

 **Hinata PoV**

Hari ini aku mendapatkan panggilan wawancara kerja di sebuah perusahaan besar yang membuka cabang di kota tempatku tinggal ini, Amegakure.

" _Haaahhh_ _.._.."

Aku mendesahkan nafas. Lagi-lagi aku berpindah pekerjaan.

Baiklah, mari kuceritakan sedikit bagaimana perjalananku mengumpulkan pundi-pundi uang.

Jangan berpikir jika aku adalah orang penuh dengan prestasi atau semacamnya. Aku hanyalah satu dari sekian banyak karyawan yang mengalami takdir keras dunia kerja.

Pertama kali aku bekerja, saat aku masih duduk di bangku SMA. Meski kebutuhan ekonomi cukup tercukupi dengan pekerjaan kakakku , Neji- _nii_ , sebagai staf operator di sebuah perusahaan IT, namun aku tak ingin berpangku tangan saja.

Saat itu aku sudah mampu berpikir, Neji- _nii_ bukan lagi remaja. Dia telah bertumbuh menjadi sosok laki-laki dewasa dan berada pada usia yang produktif untuk menikah. Jika dia hanya terfokus mengurusku dan Hanabi, aku khawatir ia akan lupa memikirkan masa depannya sendiri. Sebab itulah aku meminta izin padanya untuk bekerja demi memenuhi kebutuhanku sendiri. Serta dengan sebuah niat agar ia bisa menyisihkan sebagian penghasilannya untuk ditabung.

Walau pada awalnya menolak, tapi akhirnya Neji- _nii_ menyetujui keinginanku. Sehingga untuk saat ini dia hanya perlu memenuhi kebutuhan Hanabi saja, adikku yang baru menginjak kelas 4 sekolah dasar.

Namun ternyata kenyataan tak seindah harapan.

Pekerjaan pertamaku adalah aku bertugas melayani pelanggan di sebuah _b_ _utchery_ atau toko daging. Lingkungan kerja kurasakan cukup baik dan membuatku nyaman, tapi tidak bertahan lama. Tiga bulan waktuku untuk bekerja di tempat itu.. Toko itu mengalami kebangkrutan akibat kalah dalam persaingan usaha dengan _supermall_ baru yang dibangun tak jauh dari lokasi toko.

Aku tidak berhenti bekerja begitu saja. Satu bulan lamanya, setiap pulang sekolah aku selalu terlambat sampai di rumah hanya demi mencari sebuah pekerjaan. Tak peduli setiap malam aku terkatung-katung di jalan.

Setelah beberapa waktu berlalu, akhirnya aku berhasil mendapatkan pekerjaan kembali. Aku mendapatkan upah yang cukup besar dari pekerjaan ini. Aku senang pada awalnya, tetapi kemudian Neji- _nii_ mulai marah. Ia berkata bahwa aku terlalu memaksakan diri untuk menjalani pekerjaan ini hingga stamina tubuhku menurun membuat konsentrasi belajarku juga menurun. Dampak akhirnya adalah nilai-nilai mata pelajaran di sekolahku yang anjlok.

Semenjak kejadian itu Neji- _nii_ tidak lagi mengizinkan aku bekerja. Tetapi aku tidak ingin niatku meringankan bebannya terhenti. Aku nekat dan memberanikan diri untuk mencari pekerjaan tanpa sepengetahuannya. Hingga aku berhasil mendapatkan pekerjaan sebagai _waitress_ di sebuah kedai kopi kecil.

Aku pulang membawa kabar itu pada Neji- _nii_. Kami terlibat adu argumen yang cukup memakan waktu, aku tetap bersikeras hingga akhirnya Neji- _nii_ mengizinkan. Aku berhasil meyakinkannya jika pekerjaan baruku ini tidak akan mengganggu kegiatan sekolah. Aku menjalani pekerjaan itu hingga lulus SMA. Aku menerima upah yang tak seberapa, hanya cukup untuk kebutuhan sekolahku, walau hampir tak ada sisa meski untuk membeli sepotong roti di kantin.

Bisa dibayangkan bukan? Dengan kondisi yang seperti itu, masa SMA-ku tidak seindah anak-anak remaja lainnya. Aku bukan siswi yang pintar dan berprestasi. Aku tidak mengikuti kegiatan klub apapun. Di kelas, aku tidak memiliki orang yang benar-benar bisa kuanggap teman. Aku tidak populer bahkan seringkali diabaikan, sendirian bak dikucilkan walau sebenarnya tidak ada satupun orang yang bermaksud mengucilkanku.

Akhirnya aku lulus SMA dengan nilai standar, tapi aku mensyukurinya.

Neji- _nii_ sebagai sosok kakak yang bertanggungjawab. Ia berkeinginan agar kami, adik-adiknya bernasib lebih baik dari dirinya. Dia benar-benar menjelma bagai seorang ayah bagi aku dan Hanabi.

Uang yang ditabung olehnya untuk keperluan masa depannya, malah dia gunakan untuk mendaftarkan aku kuliah. Ia berkata, saat itu sedang tidak memiliki seseorang yang bisa diajak untuk membangun rumah tangga hingga ia berpikiran untuk menggunakan uang tersebut bagi pendidikan kami.

Meski begitu, aku tidak bodoh. Aku cukup tahu jika Neji- _nii_ berbohong. Pernah sekali waktu tanpa sengaja aku melihat isi ponselnya, kudapati ia sering bertukar pesan dengan nomor kontak seorang perempuan. Aku tidak tahu siapa, mungkin rekan kerjanya.

Masa kuliahku tidak lama, bukan karena aku lulus cepat tapi karena memang jenjang kuliah yang kuambil tidak tinggi. Hanya setara D2, itupun dari universitas biasa. Selama masa kuliah, aku bekerja tidak tetap dan serabutan. Menjadi pelayan restoran, SPG, badut taman bermain anak, loper koran, pengantar susu segar pagi-pagi buta, bahkan menjual balon mainan pun aku lakukan hanya agar tidak semakin memberatkan beban kakakku.

Lagi-lagi aku lulus dengan nilai standar sehingga aku mengalami kesulitan saat mencari pekerjaan.

Tiga bulan lamanya aku menganggur, barulah aku mendapat panggilan wawancara kerja di salah satu cabang perusahaan pengiriman barang. Tanpa perlu melewati proses yang belibet, aku berhasil diterima bekerja di perusahaan tersebut.

Dari sinilah, aku benar-benar masuk dalam dunia kerja yang sesungguhnya. Dunia yang kupikir kejam, untuk seorang gadis seperti diriku.

Perusahaan pengiriman barang. Bisa dibayangkan seperti apa di sana? _Dateline_ yang sama sekali tidak bisa diganggu gugat dengan arus barang yang luar biasa banyak ditambah beratnya tekanan kerja yang menuntut cepat dan teliti dan tak boleh sedikitpun melakukan kesalahan. Hasilnya, tidak sampai satu bulan bekerja, aku jatuh sakit.

Kembali Neji- _nii_ gusar. Dia meminta aku untuk keluar dari pekerjaan itu. Akan tetapi aku meminta agar tetap diizinkan terus bekerja, aku berujar bahwa tubuhku hanya belum terbiasa dengan pekerjaan ini.

Dua bulan berlalu aku menjalani pekerjaan ini hingga aku terpaksa _resign_. Aku tidak bisa membuktikan apa-apa pada Neji- _nii_ bahwa aku mampu. Nyatanya sakitku malah semakin parah.

Perlu dua minggu bagi tubuhku untuk kembali pulih, dan empat minggu tambahan untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan baru.

Selama bekerja di perusahaan pengiriman barang ini, aku sempat menjadi perhatian beberapa pria kawan kerjaku. Entah apa yang membuat mereka tertarik padaku, padahal aku merasa tak ada sesuatu yang istimewa dari dalam diriku. Suigetsu, salah seorang dari mereka bahkan terang-terangan melamarku saat ia mengajak makan malam bersama sepulang kerja. Aku hanya tersenyum canggung dan menolaknya dengan hati-hati. Aku jelaskan padanya bahwa aku belum siap untuk menikah, tanpa memberitahukan alasan yang sebenarnya bahwa masih ada seorang pemuda yang entah berada di mana, tengah merajai hatiku saat ini. Membuatku tidak mampu berpaling sedikit pun dari dirinya.

Lepas dari perusahaan pengiriman barang, aku bekerja di kantor pemerintahan. Aku menandatangani kontrak kerja satu tahun sebagai staf bagian administrasi.

Lingkungan kerja baruku ternyata tidak lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Memang _jobdesk_ -nya tidak terlalu memberatkan fisik dan otakku, tapi suasana kantor sungguh sangat tidak ramah. Bekerja di kantor pemerintahan lumayan berbeda dengan kantor swasta. Di sini, karyawan bukan berlomba kejar target tapi berlomba bermalas-malasan dan saling lempar tugas. Selain itu, hal yang paling tidak mengenakkan adalah karyawan sekantor terbagi menjadi beberapa kubu yang terlihat cukup jelas di mataku. Mereka suka bergosip dalam satu kelompok, membicarakan hal buruk tentang orang lain.

Bahkan aku pernah menjadi korban gosip tersebut. Mereka mengatakan bahwa aku merayu kepala subdivisiku agar bisa dengan cepat meraih kenaikan posisi jabatan. Padahal, berinteraksi dengannya pun aku nyaris tak pernah.

 _Oh_ , tidak juga.

Laki-laki tampan bernama Utakata itu sempat mengajakku kencan ke taman kota dan menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Tak ada yang kurang padanya, wajah rupawan, jabatan tinggi, kekayaan tak diragukan lagi, tapi apa daya saat itu hatiku tak mau beranjak dari Naruto- _kun_. Hingga akhirnya tentu saja aku melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang kulakukan pada Suigetsu dulu, aku menolak Utakata- _san_. Mungkin kejadian inilah yang akhirnya menimbulkan kabar miring tentang hubunganku dengan Utakata- _san_. Terlebih saat ku tahu, Utakata- _san_ sama sekali enggan menyapaku. Ia hanya tersenyum mengejek saat ada yang berbisik tidak mengenakkan tentang hubungan kami. Apa mungkin laki-laki itu sengaja melakukan hal ini?

Satu tahun berlalu, aku tidak berniat memperpanjang kontrak kerjaku. Lingkungan kerja di sana sangat tidak nyaman. Meski gaji yang kudapat sudah cukup untuk memenuhi kebutuhan, tapi terlalu lama tenggelam dalam keadaan itu aku bisa tertekan.

Setelahnya, aku tidak lagi berusaha mencari pekerjaan di kantor. Aku mencoba bekerja mandiri dengan wirausaha. Tabunganku hanya sedikit, jadi hanya cukup untuk modal berjualan makanan. Memanfaatkan kemampuan memasakku yang lumayan, aku berjualan yakisoba dan takoyaki. Aku tidak punya uang untuk menyewa bangunan toko, jadinya aku berjualan dari satu _stand_ ke _stand_ lainnya ketika ada _event_ atau festival. Karena itulah, arus pemasukanku tidak banyak. Aku berjualan hanya seminggu sekali atau bisa dua minggu sekali.

Kesusahan karena kebutuhan yang belum tercukupi, akhirnya aku kembali mencari pekerjaan kantoran.

Lalu terjadilah hal terburuk dari sekian pengalaman aku bekerja.

Aku diterima di sebuah perusahaan bidang periklanan. Sebagai perempuan, aku senantiasa bersikap sopan dan lemah lembut dalam tindakan dan bertutur kata, tapi jika ditanya orang lain tentang perusahaan ini, aku berani menyebut bahwa ini adalah perusahaan busuk.

Awalnya memang semua berjalan lancar. Aku menjadi asisten salah satu karyawan senior yang sangat penting bagi perusahaan. Dia wanita yang baik dan ramah, walau kehidupan rumah tangganya tidak bagus karena bercerai tapi karirnya membuatku takjub. Aku sendiri, seperti kembali menjadi pekerja magang dengan dia sebagai _trainer_.

Setelah sebulan bekerja, barulah aku benar-benar mengerti bagaimana lingkungan kerjaku ini berjalan. Penuh intrik dan drama kotor, serta persaingan yang tidak sehat.

Aku memanggilnya Kurenai- _senpai_. Walau senior, tapi dia sangat disiplin. Aku meniru kebiasaannya bekerja seperti datang selalu tepat waktu bahkan lebih pagi. Dia juga rajin, seringkali pulang paling akhir untuk menyelesaikan semua pekerjaan agar tidak ada tugas hari ini yang berpindah ke esok hari.

Melihat betapa kerasnya Kurenai- _senpai_ bekerja, aku menjadi malu pada diriku sendiri. Selama ini aku sering mengeluh dengan pekerjaan dan sukar menerima nasib yang kujalani.

Suatu ketika, aku melihat dirinya yang untuk ke sekian kali pulang terlambat. Aku jadi sungkan pulang awal lalu berpikir untuk menawarkan bantuan padanya. Kami pun lembur berdua tanpa ada tambahan upah.

Besok harinya, telingaku mendengar fitnah yang diarahkan padaku, sengaja mendekati atasan dan mencari muka. Itu sangat tidak benar. Ingin mengklarifikasi tapi Kurenai- _senpai_ lebih dulu bicara padaku.

' _T_ _ak perlu menghiraukan gonggongan anjing yang penuh rasa iri_.'

Aku berusaha sabar, memfokuskan pikiran pada target pekerjaanku agar bisa tak mengacuhkannya.

Tidak berselang lama, aku kembali mendapat musibah. Saat mendapat tugas lembur hingga malam hari, aku menjadi korban pelecehan seksual beberapa karyawan laki-laki. Beruntung aku berhasil kabur. Jika tidak, entah akan jadi seperti apa diriku.

Aku sudah hendak mengajukan surat pengunduran diri, mengalah demi menghindari masalah berbuntut panjang jika berurusan dengan aparat hukum, tetapi niat itu kubatalkan karena Kurenai- _senpai_. Setelah tahu kenyataan bahwa dia juga diperlakukan tidak baik oleh karyawan senior lainnya, aku memutuskan untuk terus berada di sisinya, menemaninya. Diapun bercerita bahwa pernah mengalami nasib serupa denganku, menjadi korban pelecehan. Bersyukur dia juga selamat ketika itu.

Sejak saat itulah, aku dan dia lebih hati-hati agar tidak terulang kejadian buruk yang sama.

Tapi yang namanya nasib buruk, datang tanpa bisa dicegah.

Kurenai- _senpai_ diminta tolong oleh karwayan senior lain. Ia tahu bahwa dirinya hanya dimanfaatkan, tapi sebagai karyawan teladan dia tak enak menolak.

Nyatanya, itu adalah sebuah muslihat. Kurenai- _senpai_ dijebak dan dituduh menggelapkan uang perusahaan.

Musibah terberat ini akhirnya membuat Kurenai- _senpai_ tertekan juga. Semua tampak jelas dari raut mukanya.

Sore hari setelah jam kerja usai, sekali lagi aku menawarkan bantuan untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Tapi kali itu dia menolak, tidak biasanya. Dia malah menyuruhku segera pulang.

Sebelum aku pergi, dia mengucapkan kata terakhir padaku,

 _'_ _Hinata, bagaimanapun kondisinya, bahkan di_ _saat yang terburuk sekalipun bagimu, tetaplah pegang teguh kejujuran.'_

Dan ….

Ternyata itu memang kata-kata terakhir Kurenai- _senpai_.

Saat aku tiba di kantor pagi-pagi, sudah ada banyak polisi di sana.

Aku terkejut, bahkan pingsan ketika melihat tubuh Kurenai- _senpai_ yang sudah tak bernyawa diangkut ke mobil ambulan.

Aku sadar saat siang harinya, meski masih _shock_ _ed_ tapi aku berusaha mencari tahu apa yang terjadi. Informasi yang kudapat, pihak kepolisian mengumumkan bahwa Kurenai- _senpai_ mati gantung diri di ruang kerjanya malam hari saat lembur.

Aku sama sekali tidak percaya.

Pasti ada yang salah dengan penyelidikan polisi.

Kurenai- _senpai_ yang kukenal tak akan berbuat seperti itu. Sedepresi apapun, dia pasti tegar menghadapinya.

Aku yakin dia dibunuh.

Aku mencurigai seseorang, Asuma Sarutobi. Karyawan senior yang kutahu menjebak Kurenai- _senpai_. Tapi aku tak punya bukti, jadi aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

Beruntung, sore harinya aku sempat mengikuti prosesi pemakaman Kurenai- _senpai_.

Satu kenyataan yang membuatku menangis menitikkan air mata hingga tampak seperti orang tertawa. Dari keluarga Kurenai- _senpai_ , aku mengetahui kalau Asuma Sarutobi adalah mantan suaminya.

Yang benar saja? Sama sekali tidak lucu.

Kenyataan macam apa ini?

Besoknya, karena tidak ada hal apapun lagi yang menahanku. Aku menyerahkan surat pengunduran diri akibat tidak tahan bekerja di sana.

Tapi apa yang terjadi?

Atasan yang menerima surat pengunduran diriku malah berkata sinis,

 _'_ _Nona, seharusnya kau harus lebih tahu diri! Pengunduran diri hanya bagi karyawan berprestasi, tidak untuk karyawan rendahan sepertimu.'_

Aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa untuk membalasnya. Satu hal yang aku mengerti, mereka semua berkelompok, bersatu, berusaha bersama untuk menyingkirkan Kurenai- _senpai_ dari perusahaan ini dengan cara yang kotor dan keji.

Keberadaan Kurenai- _senpai_ sebagai karyawan terbaik, dianggap penghalang oleh semua orang. Bos takut jabatannya direbut, karyawan setingkat iri dengki, dan karyawan di bawahnya tidak bisa mendapatkan promosi jabatan karena kalah tenar dengan prestasi Kurenai- _senpai_.

Sungguh, sebuah perusahaan yang hampir semuanya diisi oleh manusia bertabiat busuk.

Aku bersyukur telah keluar dari perusahaan itu.

Begitulah, nasibku yang tidak pernah baik jika tentang pekerjaan. Namun dari sana aku mempelajari banyak hal berharga, di antaranya tentang kedisiplinan dan rajin bekerja. Di atas semua itu, kejujuran mutlak paling utama bagaimanapun kondisinya ketika baik maupun buruk.

Aku sangat berharap, semua kejadian itu tidak lagi menimpaku. Kepada Tuhan kuberdoa, semoga dari panggilan wawancara ini aku diterima bekerja. Dengan kondisiku yang sekarang, aku tak terlalu memikirkan berapa gajiku asal lingkungan baru tempatku bekerja ini membuatku nyaman dan betah.

"Selamat, Anda kami terima bekerja."

Bapak kepala bagian personalia yang bertugas mewawancaraiku, mengulurkan tangannya mengajakku berjabat.

Ini serius?

Aku tidak salah dengar bukan?

" _A-aah_ ya, terima kasih."

Kujabat tangannya, sedikit malu karena suaraku tiba-tiba gagap.

Sungguh, ini berita membahagiakan. Neji- _nii_ dan Hanabi pasti senang mendengarnya.

"Nona, mulai Senin lusa Anda sudah mulai bekerja di kantor ini. Saya telah membaca dan mempelajari CV yang Anda tulis. Posisi asisten manajer keuangan kantor ini sedang kosong dan saya pikir Anda cukup berkompeten untuk menempatinya."

Aku mengangguk, tak tahu lagi apa yang harus kukatakan. Kepala bagian personalia berdiri.

"Baiklah, saya masih ada pekerjaan lain."

" _Umm_ , kalau begitu saya permisi."

Aku membungkukkan badan sebentar lalu berjalan keluar.

Hatiku diliputi kebahagiaan.

Namun.

Entah datang darimana aku mendapatkan firasat tidak mengenakkan.

Ketika aku menutup pintu ruangan kepala bagian personalia tempatku menjalani tes wawancara, aku sempat melihat dia tersenyum padaku. Bukan senyum ramah seperti yang dia sunggingkan selama wawancara, tapi senyum tak wajar.

Meskipun aku tidak pernah mendapatkan pelajaran semasa kuliah, tapi sekian waktu kujalani dengan berpindah-pindah lingkungan kerja, aku mendapatkan banyak pengalaman tentang membaca mimik muka orang lain.

 _Ahh_ tidak!

Tidak sepantasnya aku berpikir buruk. Aku harus berpikir positif, aku meyakini kalau di tempat kerjaku yang baru ini, takdir baik benar-benar akan datang kepadaku.

Aku berhenti melangkah ketika sudah keluar dari gedung kantor, kubalikkan badan untuk sekali lagi melihat tempatku bekerja mulai lusa. Deretan huruf-huruf balok berkuran besar dengan sebuah logo menempel di _curtain-wall_ bagian depan bangunan.

 _Mizutech Comp Inc_.

Nama perusahaan ini, perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang industri perakitan komputer dan laptop. Perusahaan terbesar yang berdiri di Kota Ame. Karena itulah, diterima bekerja di perusahaan ini terlebih langsung ditempatkan pada posisi yang cukup penting membuatku sangat senang.

Meski besar, kenyataannya _Mizutech Comp Inc_ hanyalah anak dari perusahaan multinasional yang menjalankan bisnis multisektor. Induk perusahaannya adalah _Mizu Group_ yang berkantor pusat di Konoha. Perusahaan yang menjalankan bisnis teknologi komunikasi sampai farmasi dan alat kesehatan, tidak hanya di Jepang saja tapi juga sampai ke Amerika.

Secuil yang aku tahu, perusahaan multinasional _Mizu Group_ adalah milik seorang wanita karir paling sukses di Jepang. Wajahnya cukup sering tampil di layar kaca maupun majalah bisnis. Kalau tidak salah namanya,

Mei Terumi.

Sebelum benar-benar pulang, sebuah doa terlintas dalam benakku.

 _Semoga hari ini menjadi awal titik balik perjalanan hidupku._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mohon maaf bagi yang sudah menunggu lama. Ya, terlalu lama malahan. Sebenarnya chapter ini sudah dibuat oleh Valentinexxx dan SiHitam sejak lama, mungkin hampir dua bulan yang lalu. Tetapi karena saya terlalu _sok_ sibuk, jadi baru sempat menambahkan bagian saya dan editing akhir.**

 **In syaa Allah chapter berikutnya tidak akan selama itu ^^**

 **Terima kasih.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

 **...**

Sebuah kamar dengan ukuran cukup luas, 6 kali 5 meter. Dinding bercat putih bersih yang hanya dihiasi dua buah pigura berukuran sedang, menampilkan foto sang pemilik kamar dengan keluarganya. Di sisi selatan ruangan ada sebuah ranjang berukuran _king_ yang dilapisi sprei jingga. Sementara di sisi sebaliknya, diletakkan sebuah lemari kayu _ek_ dengan ukiran yang cukup rapi. Dinding bagian timur dihiasi sebuah jendela besar yang menghubungkan kamar dengan balkon, jendela itu terbuka.

Sesosok laki-laki berambut kuning acak-acakan sedang berdiri menumpukan kedua tangannya ke pinggiran pagar balkon. Tatapan mata birunya mengarah hampa pada deretan tanaman hias di bawa sana. Warna warni varian bunga yang berjajar, beberapa tanaman kerdil bahkan tanaman berduri semacam kaktus tumbuh subur di taman ini. Sebuah kolam yang berisikan beberapa ekor ikan koi menambah asrinya taman tersebut.

Laki-laki itu bergeming. Pun wajahnya tak menunjukkan setitik ekspresi. Bibirnya terkatup rapat, hidungnya menarik napas dan mengembuskannya. Angin yang bertiup pelan membuai lembut helaian kuningnya, sedikit menggelitik tengkuk dan terasa dingin. Namun tak ada keacuhan apa pun yang ia tunjukkan.

Naruto, laki-laki itu, sedang larut pada dalamnya pikir. Ialah tentang ucapan seorang wanita yang sangat ia hormati, beberapa waktu lalu.

"Bisakah kau menikahiku?"

 _Deg!_

Mendadak jantungnya berdegup kencang, memompa darah lebih cepat. Entah mengapa ia merasa perutnya mulas yang tidak biasa. Hangat juga menjalar sepanjang organ tubuhnya. Hingga jauh menyepuh merah wajah kecokelatannya.

"Ya Tuhan," keluhnya.

Perkara jatuh cinta ia pernah mengalami, pada seorang gadis yang pernah menjadi teman dekatnya. Ia bahkan masih menyimpan rasa itu hingga saat ini, tersemat rapi menghiasi hatinya.

Namun, yang sekarang benar-benar aneh. Pasalnya, wanita yang mengatakan kalimat sakral itu adalah wanita dewasa, yang sudah pernah menikah, dan yang begitu ia hormati. Laki-laki itu merasa kerdil dan tidak punya kemampuan untuk berkutik di hadapan wanita yang seolah sudah terlampau sempurna untuk urusan semacam ini.

Sebelah tangannya yang besar terangkat menutup mulut.

Gamang memenuhi jiwanya. Ia merasa bingung pun dilema. Pada satu sisi, sisi hatinya, ia masih mematri rapi cintanya pada si gadis Hyuuga seorang. Tentang gadis itu selalu mampu membuatnya gila. Dengan bayangan wajah dalam benak saja, bisa membuat Naruto salah tingkah, mendadak demam dan wajahnya memerah. Apa lagi saat mengingat janji masa kecil mereka, Naruto selalu merasakan detakan yang berkali lipat mendobrak ruang dadanya.

Hyuuga Hinata

Gadis yang teramat sangat ia sayangi. Gadis yang padanya ia berharap menghabiskan sisa cinta, gadis yang dengannya ia berharap ia bertumbuh menua. Gadis yang bersamanya ia berharap menjemput bahagia.

Lalu di sisi lain, sisi logikanya, berpikir pada yang lain. Seorang wanita yang sudah ia anggap ibunya sendiri. Rasa sayang yang dalam ia miliki, tetapi tak satu pun dari rasa itu bermakna romantis.

Mei Terumi

Wanita yang padanya ia menaruh rasa hormat, wanita yang karenanya ia dan keluarganya bisa menjadi seperti sekarang ini, wanita yang membuat dirinya mengucap janji. Janji untuk selalu melindungi dan membuat wanita itu bahagia.

Namun, apa daya jika ternyata inilah keinginan wanita itu. Keinginan seorang Mei Terumi untuk bersuamikan dirinya.

Sungguh Naruto tak habis pikir. Apa bagusnya seorang Uzumaki Naruto bagi wanita terhormat seperti Mei Terumi?

Naruto hanya seorang laki-laki miskin dari keluarga miskin, yang kebetulan bertemu dengan dewi fortuna semacam Mei. Naruto juga bukan laki-laki tampan dan menarik seperti kebanyakan laki-laki yang mendekati Mei. Apa lagi jika dibandingkan dengan mendiang suami Mei.

 _Eh_?

Tunggu!

Suami Mei?

Naruto tersentak. Akalnya mengingat satu fakta yang semakin membuatnya bingung. Fakta bahwa Mei Terumi teramat mencintai mendiang suaminya. Itu bahkan menjadi salah satu alasan mengapa wanita itu lebih memilih hidup menjanda setelah bertahun-tahun dan enggan menerima lamaran yang diajukan beberapa pria padanya. Wanita itu mencintai mendiang suaminya. Bahkan kalung pemberian sang suami tak pernah lepas menghiasi leher putihnya.

Jika seperti itu, lantas mengapa mendadak ia berubah pikiran? Mungkinkah Mei telah jatuh cinta padanya?

Dengan cepat Naruto menggelengkan kepala, mengenyahkan pikiran aneh itu.

"Tidak mungkin," gumamnya.

Merasa tidak mampu lagi berpikir dalam keadaan kalut seperti ini, Naruto menyerah. Ia memilih masuk ke kamar dan merebahkan diri di atas ranjang. Lagi, pikirannya menerawang, tetapi tak bertahan lama karena beberapa menit kemudian ia terlelap.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Hinata mulai berpikir apa yang menarik dari dunia selepas kematian ayahnya. Obsesi untuk menjadi penulis makin kandas. Hinata merasa kesepian. Namun pada suatu hari, ia ingat akan galeri ayahnya yang ada di ruang belakang. Sang ayah merupakan pelukis yang kerap mengunjungi daerah-daerah. Ketika Hinata memasukinya, ia menemukan sebuah lukisan yang amat menarik dengan judul 'Sunshine'. Sosok pria tampan beriris mata biru, yang berdiri di atas tebing dengan panorama matahari terbenam. Akan tetapi siapa sangka. Pria dalam lukisan tersebut muncul di depannya, dengan wujud 'sedikit' berbeda.

 **Sinopsis _Light Novel_ MARRY SUNSHINE, project saya bersama Kimono'z**

 **Untuk tanya-tanya dan pemesanan silakan PM saja ya ^^**

 **Terima kasih**

.

.

.

* * *

 **UNBREAKABLE PROMISE**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :** Karakter yang dipakai di dalam ff ini adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

 **Original Story : Si Hitam**

 **Written by : Valentinexxx, Si Hitam and ForgetMeNot09**

 **Editor :** **ForgetMeNot09**

* * *

 **Seminggu kemudian**

 **...**

Ia berjalan cepat memasuki kantor. Sudah terlambat beberapa menit dari waktu yang seharusnya dijadwalkan untuk rapat perusahaan. Salahkan pikirannya yang selalu berkecamuk sejak beberapa hari ini. Terlebih semalam, membuat Naruto tak mampu memejamkan matanya.

Ya, satu hal yang masih betah menaungi benaknya. Tentang lamaran Mei Terumi. Benarkah itu lamaran? Sebab di telinganya lebih mirip seperti,

 _"Bisakah kau menikahiku?"_

perintah secara halus.

Namun, semalam Naruto telah membulatkan tekad. Mengambil sebuah keputusan penting dalam hidupnya, yang berpengaruh besar pada kisah cintanya. Ya, ia telah membuat seluruh bagian dirinya untuk bersepakat.

"Naruto?"

Laki-laki itu tersentak. Sepertinya terlalu hanyut dalam lamunan membuat ia tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya telah sampai di depan pintu ruang rapat. Sekarang ia berdiri tegak tanpa berniat membuka pintu.

" _Hei_ ..."

Kembali sapaan suara sopran itu menyapa. Naruto menatap wanita cantik di hadapannya.

Ya, Mei Terumi.

Sepertinya usia tak pernah menghalangi wanita itu untuk selalu tampil cantik. Lihat saja tubuh sintalnya yang berbalut gaun span selutut yang berwarna hijau pastel. Lukisan bunga sakura berjajar di ujung bawah garmen tersebut. Kemudian bagian atas, ditutup dengan blazer hijau tua lengan panjang. Rambut merah batanya disanggul tinggi dan diberi hiasan bunga sewarna dengan bunga sakura. Wajahnya hanya berpoles _make-up_ tipis.

Wanita itu dilihat dari sisi mana pun, selalu cantik dan memukau.

" _Ha-hai,_ " jawab Naruto. Ia merasa malu karena terpergok tengah melamun.

"Jadi, kau mau masuk sekarang?"

Naruto mengangguk sebelum ia berucap,

"tetapi, Me-Mei- _san,_ ada sesuatu yang ingin saya katakan."

Mei yang saat itu telah melangkahkan kaki, berhenti. Tanpa menoleh ia bertaya,

"apa ini tentang lamaranku?"

Mengatakannya tanpa beban, seolah tak peduli jika ada telinga-telinga para biang gosip mendengar dan mulut-mulut mereka menyebarkan kabar sekrusial ini.

Naruto mengangguk.

"Setelah selesai rapat hari ini, bolehkah saya membicarakan sesuatu dengan Anda?"

Mei memutar kepalanya sebatas lurus bahu. Ia tersenyum.

"Baiklah, aku tunggu di ruanganku."

* * *

 **Ruangan Mei**

 **...**

Sebenarnya ia lelah, tetapi apa boleh buat, apa yang akan baru saja ia lakukan adalah hal penting bagi dirinya. Mei duduk di kursi ruangan. Membereskan berkas-berkas rapat yang telah ia kumpulkan selama beberapa hari dengan bantuan Naruto. Beberapa menit berlalu, ia terlihat bersandar, merebahkan punggungnya yang terasa pegal ke sandaran kursi. Kemudian melepas kacamata yang ia pakai sejak rapat tadi. Matanya terpejam, rekaman memori percakapannya dengan Naruto selepas rapat tadi kembali terngiang.

.

 _"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"_

 _Mei bertanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan sedikit pun dari mata biru Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto hanya menatap kikuk padanya. Laki-laki itu sepertinya sedang berusaha mengumpulkan keberanian untuk membicarakan hal ini dengannya. Terlihat dari sikap sungkan yang laki-laki itu tunjukkan._

 _"Katakan saja! Aku tidak mau ada yang kau sembunyikan dariku, jika itu menyangkut diriku," imbuh Mei._

 _Naruto mengangguk, ia mengambil napas dalam dan mengembuskannya kembali._

 _"Begini, Mei-san. Saya ingin meminta izin kepada Anda."_

 _"Untuk?"_

 _Naruto menghela napas lagi._

 _"Izinkan saya untuk pergi sebentar."_

 _Naruto bisa melihat kernyitan di dahi Mei, tetapi ia tetap diam. Menunggu apakah wanita itu akan menanggapinya atau tidak._

 _"Pergi kemana?"_

 _"Saya hanya ingin keluar sebentar dari rumah. Saya ingin melepaskan semua keterkaitan saya dengan Anda agar saya mampu berpikir lebih jernih tentang lamaran Anda kemarin._ _Bukan berarrti_ _saya menolak lamaran Anda,_ _Mei_ _-san. Saya sudah memutuskan untuk menerima lamaran dan menjadi suami Anda."_

 _Ucapan Naruto terhenti saat dia menyadari ada pergerakan tak nyaman dari wanita yang menjadi lawan bicaranya._

 _"Jadi kau menerimaku?"_

 _Naruto mengangguk._

 _"Hanya saja setelah saya berhasil memantapkan hati saya. Saya tidak ingin ada penyesalan di kemudian hari atas apa yang saya pilih. Itu karena hal ini adalah hal paling sakral dalam hidup saya."_

 _Mei memundurkan tubuh dan kembali bersandar pada kursi kerjanya. Ia tetap memandang lurus mata biru Naruto._ _Wanita yang dikenal bijak itu langsung_ _memahami apa yang termaksud dalam keinginan Naruto. Ia mafhum dam maklum atas keputusan Naruto dan hatinya juga mengungkap sependapat. Sebab Mei tahu benar bahwa selama 10 tahun ini, Naruto "terkungkung" oleh pengabdian dan balas jasa kepada dirinya. Meskipun pada kenyataannya Mei tulus melakukan semua itu untuk si bocah rambut kuning dan orang tuanya_ _._

 _"Baiklah," ujar Mei._

 _Menuai tatapan penasaran yang diarahkan Naruto padanya._

 _"Tapi aku hanya memberimu waktu satu bulan. Setelah itu, kau harus pulang."_

 _Naruto mengangguk tersenyum. Hatinya terasa ringan mendengar pernyataan Mei._

 _"Dan upacara pernikahan akan segera kita laksanakan."_

 _Ucapan terakhir Mei sedikit mengejutkannya. Padahal Naruto telah siap menerima resiko itu, tapi tetap saja seperti ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di pernapasannya ketika mendengar ucapan Mei._

 _._

Mei tersenyum. Dalam hati ia merasa yakin bahwa Naruto tidak akan melarikan diri sebab menolak lamarannya. Mei memenuhi permintaannya atas dasar keinginan agar Naruto memantapkan apa yang menjadi keputusannya karena laki-laki itu sekarang adalah seorang pria, bukan lagi bocah yang pernah Mei pungut.

.

.

.

Naruto menatap rumah megah itu dari halaman depan. Sebelum kakinya membawa ia masuk ke mobil _Range Rover_ kesayangannya.

"Selamat tinggal untuk sementara," ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Kemudian senyum itu menghilang. Ia duduk di balik kursi kemudi dan menatap lurus pada jalanan. Sebelum menyalakan mesin dan akhirnya menjalankan mobil, Naruto bermonolog.

"Tunggu aku Hinata. Aku pasti menemukanmu."

* * *

 **Amegakure**

 **...**

Naruto menghentikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan yang terhubung dengan pusat kota Amegakure. Ini sudah dini hari, Naruto duduk di atas kap mobil, menikmati pemandangan yang dapat ia lihat sembari menyesap sekaleng soda. Kelap-kelip lampu kota terlihat indah dari tempat ini.

Angin malam berhembus membuat Naruto merapatkan jaketnya untuk menghalau hawa dingin. Ia ingin lebih lama di sini namun urung ketika dirasakan tetesan air jatuh di wajahnya. Ia memandang ke atas, langit tampak gelap tanpa bintang. Tetes-tetes air pun kian banyak turun.

"Sial."

Naruto menenggak habis minumannya dan segera masuk ke dalam mobil. Mungkin memang cocok kota ini disebut Amegakure. Baru tiba saja ia sudah disambut hujan. Seingatnya perjalanan yang ia lalui sebelum ia tiba di sini, cuacanya cukup bersahabat. Naruto menyalakan mesin dan melanjutkan perjalanan. Sepertinya ia harus mencari penginapan terlebih dahulu.

.

"Ini kunci kamar Anda, semoga Anda merasa nyaman. Silakan hubungi kami melalui pesawat telepon yang tersedia di kamar Anda jika Anda membutuhkan sesuatu. Daftar nomor penting ada di meja telepon."

Naruto mengangguk dan pergi menuju kamarnya setelah petugas penginapan dengan ramah memberinya kunci kamar. Penginapan ini tak terlalu besar, hanya terdiri dari dua lantai. Ornamennya kental dengan nuansa Jepang.

Meletakkan ransel dan jaketnya sembarang, ia membuka pintu geser yang terhubung dengan balkon kamar. Hujan deras kini tersisa gerimis, tetapi hembusan angin malam sedikit membuatnya menggigil. Dari jauh ia dapat melihat gedung tinggi dengan jendela-jendela kaca yang memantulkan temaram cahaya lampu kota. Gedung bertuliskan MizuTech Inc. itu cukup besar dibanding gedung-gedung lainnya. Naruto mendengus, ia berkelana untuk menenangkan diri dari segala hal yang berhubungan dengan seorang Mei Terumi, tapi justru malah membuatnya kembali teringat hanya karena melihat gedung perusahaan milik wanita itu.

Mengabaikan hal tersebut, Naruto kembali masuk ke kamar, membenahi barang bawaannya dan segera membersihkan diri. Pencariannya untuk menemukan Hinata akan dimulai esok hari.

* * *

 **Konoha Airlines**

 **...**

" _Gluk_! _Gluk_!"

Malu pasti Hinata rasakan seandainya ada penumpang lain yang mendengar suara kasar saat dirinya meneguk ludah. Dalam hati ia berharap semoga suara memalukan tadi tertelan sepenuhnya oleh suara mesin jet dari sayap pesawat yang ia tumpangi.

Ya, mau bagaimana lagi?

Harus Hinata akui, ini kali pertama bagi dirinya naik burung besi. Gendang telinga berdenging dan terasa nyeri setelah pesawat ini lepas landas, dan meneguk ludah kasar adalah satu-satunya solusi yang ia tahu.

Sekarang pesawat sudah terbang stabil di atas awan, Hinata menarik napas lega, ia bisa sedikit lebih tenang. Namun, detak jantungnya belum kembali normal sepenuhnya. Bukannya paranoid, memang siapa yang tidak grogi ketika pertama kali naik pesawat?

Bagaimana jika pesawatnya jatuh?

Mengapa pula harus naik pesawat?

Kota tujuan sebenarnya tidak terlalu jauh. Bahkan tidak sampai 3 jam jika ditempuh naik _shinkansen_.

Mungkin inilah nasib yang harus Hinata terima karena ikut perjalanan dinas rombongan karyawan dan petinggi dari perusahaan sebesar MizuTech Inc.

" _Huuufffhh_ _..._ " Napas panjang ia embuskan.

Konoha lah tujuan penerbangan ini. Padahal belum lama wanita itu pergi kesana. Menyebut kota itu membuat dirinya kembali teringat sosok Naruto.

"Ya Tuhan, apakah aku masih bisa bertemu dengannya setelah gagal pada janji 10 tahun yang lalu itu?" Ia bergumam. Bagaimana pun, ia masih merindukan sosok laki-laki itu.

" _Hei_ , Hinata- _san_. Kau sakit? Lihat! Wajahmu pucat."

" _Eh_?"

Hinata langsung menoleh pada pria yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Yang benar? Apa aku memang terlihat begitu?"

Pria itu mengangguk.

Hinata tidak akan marah laki-laki itu mengganggu lamunannya, setidaknya itu bisa mencegah dirinya mengalami depresi karena terus memikirkan pertemuan dengan Naruto yang tak kunjung tiba. Namun, dalam hari wanita itu masih percaya jika ia akan dipertemukan dengan Naruto walau tak tahu pasti kapan waktunya tiba.

Mengenai sosok pria di sebelah, ekspresi wajahnya menunjukkan jika dia mengkhawatirkan Hinata.

" _Ah_ tidak ada apa-apa. Aku sehat-sehat saja."

"Lantas, mengapa wajahmu berkata sebaliknya?"

Hinata membuat isyarat dengan tangan, "tolong rahasiakan ini ya."

Kiba mendekatkan telinganya lalu Hinata berbisik, "aku baru pertama kali naik pesawat _._ "

Seketika pria itu meledakkan tawanya.

" _Pfffttt. Ahahaha_ _._ _..._ "

Kiba tertawa cukup keras sambil memegang perut. Rasanya Hinata ingin sekali memukulnya. Dia ingin meledek Hinata rupanya.

"Aku kira apa? Kau lucu, Hinata- _san_."

" _Hmmpph_."

Hinata mendengus dan memalingkan muka dari Kiba. Masih dengan wajah cemberut Hinata menyamankan diri duduk di sandaran kursi penumpang.

" _Hei_ _..._ _hei_ _..._ jangan ngambek begitu _dong_!"

"Sudahlah, Kiba. Jangan menggangu Hinata- _san_ lagi."

Laki-laki yang duduk di sebelah Kiba terdengar bersuara.

Kursi penumpang kelas ekonomi ini memang berjajar tiga. Hinata duduk dekat jendela, Kiba di tengah, dan Shino duduk di tepi, tepat di samping bordes.

"Apa masalahmu, Shino? Bilang saja kau iri padaku karena tidak duduk disamping Hinata- _san_."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Dan begitulah seterusnya, kedua pria ini meributkan hal yang tidak penting, kebiasaan mereka setiap hari di kantor. Hinata sampai tidak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa pria berisik penyuka anjing yang senang menjahili orang lain bersahabat dekat dengan pria penyendiri, irit bicara dan penyuka serangga yang hawa keberadaannya sangat tipis?

Setelah bekerja di perusahaan MizuTech Inc., kehidupan Hinata jauh lebih baik daripada sebelumnya. Kontrak kerja dua tahun dengan gaji yang lebih dari cukup membuat Hinata tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan masalah ekonomi keluarga lagi. Meskipun demikian, Hinata belum menerima gaji pertama karena baru bekerja selama dua minggu.

Hal paling bagusnya, Hinata menyukai lingkungan kerja baru ini. Tidak pernah ia bekerja sebetah ini selama berganti-ganti pekerjaan.

Kedua teman barunya tadi, Kiba dan Shino yang berada satu divisi yang sama, adalah rekan kerja yang ramah dan senang membantu orang lain. Berkat mereka berdua, Hinata bisa mengakrabkan diri dengan rekan-rekan lainnya bahkan dari divisi yang berbeda.

Sebagian besar teman baru Hinata dari kalangan laki-laki, bukan sebab ia sebagai perempuan yang pesonanya mampu menarik minat mereka tapi karena kelakuan Kiba yang mengenalkan Hinata hanya pada para karyawa. Menurut Kiba, berteman dengan karyawati-karyawati di perusahaan ini sulit dan merepotkan. Hinata tidak percaya kata-kata itu, sebab ada beberapa karyawati yang sengaja mendekati dirinya pertama kali lalu mengajak berteman. Dan para karyawati itu meminta Hinata agar tidak terlalu dekat dengan Kiba. Mereka mengatakan bahwa Kiba adalah pria narsis yang tak laku, senang tebar pesona dan suka mengaku jika dirinya adalah _playboy_ yang digilai banyak wanita.

Ada-ada saja tingkah pegawai perusahaan ini. Hinata tidak tahu apa yang pernah terjadi antara Kiba dengan para karyawati. Tapi ia pikir itu bukan hal serius, mungkin hanya _guyonan_ antar pegawai untuk menghindari _stress_ di tempat kerja.

Saat ini, seluruh staf divisi keuangan sedang dalam perjalanan ke kantor pusat Mizu Group. Selama dua minggu ke depan akan jadi hari yang sibuk, sebab divisi keuangan dari semua anak perusahaan yang tergabung dalam naungan Mizu Group dikumpulkan dalam agenda tahunan rapat besar keuangan perusahaan. Hinata tidak bisa membayangkan sebesar apa perusahaan Mizu Group sehingga rapat keuangan saja sampai menghabiskan dua minggu lamanya.

Banyak hal yang akan dibahas. Anggaran keuangan tahunan perusahaan, rencana investasi, dan semua hal yang berhubungan dengan keuangan perusahaan. Selain rapat besar, juga ada rapat penting dan rahasia yang hanya diikuti oleh petinggi-petinggi perusahaan dan para pemegang saham.

Saat asyik dengan lamunannya, tiba-tiba Hinata mendengar suara pramugari menggema dalam kabin. Pemberitahuan jika sebentar lagi pesawat akan mendarat di bandara Konoha. Penerbangan pertama Hinata akan usai.

Ia bisa bernapas lega sekarang.

 _Ah_ tidak

Setelah pendaratan yang menegangkan nanti, barulah ia benar-benar bisa bernapas lega.

Wanita itu sampai merutuk, "lihat saja dua minggu lagi, pokoknya pulang ke Ame nanti aku akan naik kereta, tidak peduli jika harus berpisah dari rombongan."

* * *

 **Amegakure**

 **...**

Hari ke empat belas setibanya di Amegakure, Naruto mengunjungi sebuah desa kecil. Seingatnya Hinata sangat menyukai pedesaan, mungkin saja Hinata pindah ke tempat seperti ini. Ia mendatangi tempat-tempat ramai, berharap ia bisa menemukan Hinata di sana. Naruto berkali-kali bertanya kepada orang-orang yang ditemuinya dengan menunjukkan foto Hinata, namun tak seorang pun yang mengenal sosok gadis dalam foto itu. Tentu saja, wajah Hinata mungkin sudah berubah sekarang. Foto yang ia bawa adalah foto Hinata 10 tahun yang lalu, saat mereka masih remaja.

Putus asa, ia menerka-nerka apa pekerjaan Hinata sekarang, Naruto mendatangi berbagai tempat. Seingatnya pula, Hinata kecil pernah berkata ingin menjadi seorang guru. Naruto menghabiskan hari-harinya untuk mengamati tiap taman kanak-kanak dan sekolah dasar di pelosok desa.

"Aku pasti sudah gila," tawanya pada diri sendiri.

Sengaja Naruto memakirkan mobil di depan gedung sekolah hanya untuk melihat para guru yang keluar saat jam pulang sekolah. Namun nihil. Ia tak melihat Hinata.

Ia berpikir lagi, bisa saja Hinata bekerja di klinik kesehatan? Ya, pekerjaan itu sangat cocok untuk Hinata. Lagi, ia mencari beberapa klinik kesehatan dan mengamati wajah-wajah para dokter dan petugas kesehatan di sana. Namun tak ada Hinata.

Hari demi hari berlalu. Mengira usahanya tak membuahkan hasil, Naruto memutuskan untuk kembali ke pusat kota Amegakure. Sepanjang perjalanan ia tak sepenuhnya terfokus pada jalanan. Sesekali matanya melirik pada foto Hinata yang ia letakkan di _dashboard_ mobil. Ia memikirkan Hinata. Entah mengapa semua terasa sulit sekarang. Dulu ketika ia kembali ke desa kelahirannya, ia tak bisa menemukan Hinata. Lalu sekarang, memutari kota Amegakure pun hasilnya tak jauh berbeda.

 **...**

Suatu hari di kota Amegakure, Naruto terdiam di dalam mobil tanpa berniat keluar. Ia memandangi jalan dengan pandangan hampa. Lalu lalang para pegawai kantoran yang melewati mobilnya yang terparkir pun tak dihiraukannya. Sudah hampir satu bulan ia berada di kota ini, sudah beberapa kali pula pindah penginapan. Namun, ia masih belum menemukan keberadaan Hinata.

Gurat kelelahan tampak di wajahnya. Berhari-hari ini ia kurang tidur. Sisa bungkus makanan ringan dan _cup_ ramen tergeletak begitu saja di dalam mobil. Baju dan kaus berserakan di jok belakang.

"Hinata," gumam Naruto sembari menyapukan jempolnya pada lembar foto.

"Di mana kau?" Ia berujar putus asa.

Di satu sisi, ia masih memikirkan permintaan Mei padanya. Namun di sisi lain, ia berharap bisa bertemu dengan Hinata. Naruto menumpukan tangan pada keningnya yang berdenyut. Memikirkan semua ini membuatnya pening.

"Jadi Hinata yang pergi dinas ke luar kota? _Ah_ mengapa dia pergi dengan orang lain _sih_. Padahal aku juga ingin dekat dengannya."

Suara seorang pria yang melintas, menarik perhatian Naruto. Ia mengangkat kepala dan melihat seseorang yang sepertinya pegawai kantoran itu sedang mengobrol dengan temannya dan menyebut nama Hinata saat lewat. Ia mengamati dua orang itu dari dalam mobil. Saat itu Naruto baru menyadari sekitarnya, banyak pegawai hilir mudik di sekitar sini karena ini adalah komplek perkantoran yang juga dekat dengan MizuTech Inc.

Didorong oleh rasa penasaran, Naruto keluar dari mobil dan duduk di kursi sebuah kafe yang berkonsep _outdoor_. Ini sudah memasuki jam istirahat, banyak pegawai yang keluar mencari makan siang. Mungkin bosan dengan menu di kantin kantor. Naruto ikut memesan makan siang untuk mengganjal perutnya yang kosong karena sejak pagi ia hanya makan ramen instan. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri. Biasanya ia selalu menjalani hidup dengan baik. Tidur cukup dan makan teratur. Namun semua berubah akhir-akhir ini karena beban pikiran yang mengganggu. Susah tidur, tidak nafsu makan, _oh_ ingatkan juga bahwa sejak pagi tadi Naruto banyak melamun.

Naruto mengamati kantor besar milik Mei Terumi dari kafe yang ia singgahi. Terlintas di pikirannya untuk pergi ke sana kemudian meminta daftar nama pegawai. Dengan begitu mungkin ia punya petunjuk untuk menemukan Hinata. Tidak masalah bukan? Dia adalah CEO perusahaan Mei Terumi. Tapi sebentar, ia menggeleng lagi mengingat penampilannya siang ini. Jaket jingga-hitam kusut dan rambut berantakan, bukan ide bagus jika ia ke sana. Mungkin ia sudah terkenal sebagai pebisnis handal seantero Konoha, tetapi ia tidak begitu yakin ia seterkenal itu di Amegakure.

Tidak sadarkah Naruto bahwa sejak tadi ia sudah menjadi pusat perhatian kaum hawa yang melintas di sekitar kafe?

Dengan langkah tenang ia kembali ke mobil, melupakan rasa penasaran dengan nama Hinata yang dimaksud orang tadi.

 _"_ _Mungkin Hinata yang lain_ _,"_ gumamnya dalam hati.

* * *

 **Konoha**

 **...**

" _Gwaaaaa_ , Shinoooo. Kau lihat tidak kunang-kunang yang mengelilingi kita?"

"Tidak ada kunang-kunang di sini, Kiba."

"Aku takjub, kunang-kunang bisa berkembang biak di dalam hotel ini."

"Buka matamu lebar-lebar."

"Padahal kunang-kunang biasanya hidup di hutan pinggir danau."

" _Hhahhh_. Bicara dengan orang mabuk memang mengesalkan."

"Aku tidak mabuk."

"..."

"Aku tidak mabuk, kau dengar tidak _huh_?"

"..."

"Berisik sekali kau, Shino!"

Hinata hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala sambil tersenyum miris melihat kelakuan temannya. Sudah bicara sembarangan, padahal Shino sama sekali tidak menanggapi.

Hari ini rapat terakhir dan selesai lebih awal dari rencana, Kiba menyeret kedua temannya ke kedai sake. Jadi lah, dia mabuk dan terpaksa Shino memapahnya ke kamar hotel. Hinata sendiri masih sadar karena menolak untuk ikut minum sake.

"Sudah sampai, Hinata- _san_. Kami masuk dulu, semoga saja aku bisa tidur nyenyak malam ini," ucap Shino ketika kami telah sampai di pintu kamar.

"Ya, semoga saja."

Shino berpaling dan mengambil kunci, "ayo masuk, Kiba!" Ucapnya begitu pintu terbuka.

"Aku terbaaaaaanggg~~~..."

Kiba rupa benar-benar mabuk.

Hinata berbalik dan masuk ke kamar. Mereka menginap di hotel tempat rapat diadakan. Dan kebetulan kamar Hinata dan kamar kedua temannya berhadapan.

Hinata melepas jas kerja lalu meletakkannya di sandaran kursi. Kemudian menghempaskan tubuhnya yang lelah ke kasur.

" _Aaahh_ , nyamannya ..."

Empat belas hari sudah Hinata berada di Konoha. Dan selama empat belas hari pula ia hampir tidak pernah melihat matahari di kota ini.

Bagaimana tidak?

Seluruh aktivitasnya dilakukan di dalam hotel ini. Pagi-pagi keluar dari kamar menuju ruang rapat dan kembali ke kamar lagi pada malam harinya. Begitu setiap hari.

Hinata memalingkan kepala ke arah jendela. Tampak indah sekali gemerlap lampu-lampu di kota ini. Jika dibandingkan dengan Ame, kota ini terlihat lebih hidup di malam hari.

Saat tiba di Konoha, Hinata berpikir akan punya waktu sebentar untuk keluar. Bagaimanapun juga, harapannya untuk bertemu Naruto tidak sedikit pun terkikis. Siapa tahu Naruto ada di kota ini. Semua kenangan tentang mereka 10 tahun lalu ada di Konoha, sehingga di sinilah satu-satunya tempat yang Hinata pikir bisa untuk bertemu dengannya.

Nyatanya, realitas jauh dari harapan.

Empat belas hari Hinata tidak bias pergi kemana-mana.

Selama melewati hari-hari itu, tidak ada satu pun hal yang membuatnya terkesan selain padat tugas dan agenda rapat yang membuat kepalanya hampir pecah.

Tapi sekarang Hinata bisa lega, dan hal yang tidak bisa untuk tidak ia syukuri adalah waktu tambahan lima hari lagi di kota ini. Bukan untuk rapat, melainkan hadiah dari para atasan pada mereka untuk bersantai di kota ini sebagai kompensasi atas empat belas hari kerja lembur.

Sebenarnya bukan itu tujuan utamanya, para atasan masih memiliki agenda rapat jangka panjang lima tahunan. Barulah hari kesembilan belas nanti mereka kembali dikumpulkan untuk mengikuti rapat terakhir pengesahan rencana anggara keuangan. Lalu setelahnya pulang sama-sama satu rombongan.

Ya, itu berarti Hinata memiliki waktu lima hari penuh berkelana di Konoha agar bisa bertemu Naruto.

Hinata senang.

Ia bahagia.

Meski tahu, kecil sekali kemungkinan harapan itu bisa terkabul.

Hanya saja,

hanya saja ada satu masalah. Hinata ragu Kiba dan Shino mau melepas dan membiarkannya jalan-jalan sendiri. Meski belum lama mereka saling kenal, tapi Hinata dapat merasakan sikap mereka yang selalu ingin melindungi teman.

 _Ah_ salah

Yang benar adalah Hinata yang akan menyeret mereka berkeliling Konoha, menemaninya mencari Naruto tanpa mereka sadari.

" _Hihiii_ ..."

Hinata tertawa dalam hati. Tak ia sangka bisa berbuat jahil seperti ini, mungkin karena tertular sifat kedua temannya.

Semakin malam, kantuk semakin kuat menyerang Hinata. Ia memejamkan mata, tapi ... bukannya tertidur, malah ia terbayang hari pertama rapat.

Rapat pembukaan yang dihadiri lebih dari 150 staf keuangan hari itu, dipimpin langsung oleh pemilik saham terbesar Mizu Group, Mei Terumi- _sama_.

Dari barisan belakang Hinata duduk, ia melihat dan tak dapat menyangkal kesempurnaan yang Mei miliki. Hinata tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa menarik kesimpulan seperti itu. Ia bahkan tak tahu apapun tentang wanita cantik itu.

Namun, melihat penampilannya secara langsung, mendengar dia bicara, memperhatikan caranya bersikap, dan merasakan aura yang terpancar dari dirinya. Semua itu membuat Hinata merasa sangat kecil.

Hinata bahkan tak percaya jika di dunia ini ada wanita seperti diri Mei.

Lalu, ada hal yang tak tahu mengapa, mampu menarik rasa ingin tahu Hinata. Yaitu saat Mei Terumi menyampaikan bahwa CEO baru Mizu Group tidak bisa mengikuti agenda rapat tahunan karena urusan yang sama sekali tidak bisa ditinggalkan. Hinata menganggap hal itu biasa sampai ia menyadari kalau seketika itulah suara desahan kecewa memenuhi ruang rapat. Bagian anehnya saat Hinata tahu desahan kecewa itu keluar dari mulut para karyawati, dan semakin aneh, semangat mereka yang berapi-api sebelum rapat dimulai langsung menguap begitu saja.

Barulah Hinata mengerti setelah Shino berbisik padanya dan menjelaskan jika CEO baru yang dimaksud itu adalah pria muda seumuran dirinya yang mapan memesona sehingga digilai dan dipuja seluruh pegawai wanita Mizu Group, serta statusnya yang masih sendiri.

Tidak.

Bukan Hinata tertarik pada pria itu, karena hatinya sudah terkunci untuk satu orang. Ini hanya sebatas penasaran, tentang siapakah gerangan orang itu. Tidak lebih.

Akhirnya, tanpa sadar Hinata benar-benar terlelap dan memimpikan CEO yang tidak hadir itu, dimana bagian wajahnya buram seperti tayangan film yang terkena sensor.

Pagi hari saat Hinata terbangun, ingin ia berteriak kesal sekencang-kencangnya.

Bukankah jauh lebih baik kalau ia memimpikan Naruto

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata menutup mulutnya yang terbuka karena menguap. Netra ametis memotret setiap panorama indah perbukitan di luar jendela. Ya, ia benar-benar pulang naik kereta. Namun tidak pulang sendiri sebab Kiba bersikeras ingin menemaninya dan memaksa Shino turut serta. Mereka duduk bersebelahan dan kedua pria yang bersamanya telah terlelap.

" _Hhhhhh_ ..."

Kesekian kalinya Hinata hembuskan napas berat nan panjang. Perasaan kecewa yang bersarang di dada tak dapat ia tolak walau sedari awal tahu betapa kecil kemungkinan untuk bisa bertemu dengan Naruto dalam waktu sisa lima hari menyusuri tiap sudut Konoha. Bahkan tiga kali ia bolak-balik ke desa di pinggiran Konoha tempat dirinya dan Naruto pernah bersama dulu.

Kiba sampai menganggapnya gila karena mengunjungi tempat yang sama tiga kali.

Hinata menerawang dan bertanya-tanya dalam hati,

" _Kami-sama_ , apakah aku tidak Kau takdirkan bersama dengannya? Jika iya, tolong buat hatiku mampu mengikhlaskannya. Namun jika tidak, selama apa pun akan kutunggu."

* * *

 **Amegakure**

 **...**

Satu bulan berlalu, Naruto melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan Amegakure. Sepanjang perjalanan pikirannya melayang pada malam kemarin, saat sang ibu tiba-tiba meneleponnya.

 **.**

 **Flashback on**

Naruto merebahkan tubuhnya di sebuah kasur _single_ sebuah motel. Penginapan kesekian kali yang ia singgahi. Seharian mencari petunjuk keberadaan Hinata namun tak mendapat hasil membuatnya kelelahan.

 _Drrt_ _..._ _._

Ponselnya yang berada di nakas itu bergetar, menampilkan panggilan dari ibunya. Segera ia menggeser layar dan mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinga.

 _"Apa kau lupa pada ibumu ini hah? Pergi berhari-hari tanpa pernah me_ _ngirim kabar pada_ _orangtuamu!"_

Suara nyaring dari seberang sana membuatnya menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya seketika. Ia meringis mendapati sang ibu murka. Ini juga salahnya, terlalu sibuk mencari gadis pujaan hingga ia lupa mengabari orangtuanya.

"Maaf _Kaa-chan_ , aku hanya sedang sibuk, tapi jangan khawatir, aku baik-baik saja di sini."

 _"Dasar kau ini! Sebenarnya apa yang kau cari? Cepatlah pulang_ _!_ _Bukankah pernikahanmu dengan Mei-sama akan segera dilangsungkan?"_

Perkataan sang ibu membuatnya terdiam. Pernikahannya dengan Mei memang tinggal menghitung hari, tetapi entah mengapa ia justru semakin ragu, ia masih belum bisa memantapkan hatinya. Dan lagi, ia belum bertemu dengan Hinata.

 _"Naruto?"_

Suara Kushina kembali terdengar, bingung karena Naruto tiba-tiba tak bersuara.

" _Kaa-chan_ , apa Mei- _sama_ akan bahagia bersamaku?"

 _"Heh?! Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Justru itu, apa kau bisa membahagiakan Mei-sama?"_

"Aku selalu ingin membuatnya bahagia _Kaa-chan_ , aku selalu ingin menjadi orang yang ia percaya, selama ini aku tidak pernah mengkhianati kepercayaan yang dia berikan. Tapi _Kaa-chan_ , apa semuanya masih belum cukup? Mengapa harus dengan menikah? Aku-"

" _Naruto"_

Ucapan pelan dan dalam dari Kushina memotong perkataan Naruto. Kushina tahu putranya itu pasti bingung dengan apa yang dirasakan hatinya.

 _"Mei-sama sudah sangat baik pada kita sejak dulu, Nak. Kaa-san sudah menganggapnya seperti keluarga sendiri. Apa_ _pun yang kau lakukan takkan mampu untuk membalas semua kebaikannya padamu, pada keluarga kita_ _._ _"_

Naruto masih terdiam mendengarkan tiap kata yang diucapkan sang ibu dari seberang telepon.

 _"Naruto, menikahlah dengan Mei-sama. Dari luar dia terlihat tegar dan bahagia, tapi tiap kali kulihat matanya, dia juga menyimpan banyak luka dan itu membuatnya rapuh. Hanya kau yang ia percaya, Naruto. Buatlah Mei-sama bahagia_ _!_ _"_

Perkataan Kushina membungkam Naruto.

" _Lagipula_ _._ _._ _.."_

Kushina menggantung ucapannya lalu tertawa kecil.

 _"Kami sudah merestui kalian"._

Mendengar itu pipi Naruto tiba-tiba memerah. Entah kenapa rasanya aneh begini. Sebagai pria yang belum pernah memiliki pengalaman mendalam tentang percintaan, ia merasa ibunya sedang menggodanya. Namun bisakah ia bernapas lega sekarang? Rasa ragu di hati yang selama ini membebaninya kini sudah menguap meski tersisa sedikit. Ia merasa lebih baik setelah berbicara dengan sang ibu.

"Terima kasih, _Kaa-chan_. Aku akan membahagiakan Mei- _sama_. Aku berjanji."

 **Flashback Off**

 **.**

Dan di sinilah Naruto sekarang. Ia memutuskan pulang kembali ke Konoha karena waktu yang ia minta dari Mei sudah habis.

Pelan-pelan ia berpikir, mungkin memang harusnya begini. Mungkin memang takdir dari _Kami-sama_ bahwa ia belum bisa bertemu Hinata sekarang.

Sedikit mengandai-andai, jika saja kemarin ia bertemu dengan Hinata, lalu selanjutnya apa?

Apa yang harus ia katakan pada gadis itu?

Mengajak Hinata kawin lari? Tidak. Ia akan menyakiti orang-orang yang dikasihinya di Konoha.

Menceritakan semuanya dan berkata bahwa ia tidak bisa bersama gadis itu? Tidak. Naruto tidak yakin ia sanggup melakukannya.

Mungkin inilah yang terbaik. Ia sudah berjanji pada ibunya untuk membahagiakan Mei Terumi. Dan soal Hinata, biarlah perasaan itu menjadi rahasia. Di balik semua ini, ia yakin _Kami-sama_ memiliki rencana untuknya.

 _"_ _Maafkan aku, Hinata_ _."_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

 **...**

Bandara Konoha telah tampak di bawah sana. Lalu lalang petugas menjadi penghias sepinya bandara yang tengah berkabut. Sejak beberapa hari lalu, langit Jepang memang tertutup kabut. Mungkin sebab dinginnya cuaca di musim yang seharusnya hangat ini.

Di sebuah tempat duduk kelas eksekutif, seorang pria berambut kuning, menatap ke bawah. Pemandangan di bawah sana tampak menarik jika dilihat dari ketinggian. Seperti halnya bandara lain, bandara Konoha terdiri dari beberapa gedung terminal yang mengelilingi satu landasan yang sangat luas. Namun ada satu hal yang membuat bandara ini terlihat berbeda. Ialah bangunan kuil kuno di tiap empat sudut bandara. Seakan kuil tersebut memang sengaja dibangun sebagai tempat dewa penjaga bersemayam melindungi siapa pun yang melakukan perjalanan udara dari bandara Konoha.

Naruto tersenyum. Kendati ada gurat sendu yang tersirat, pria itu tetap menampilkan lengkungan bibir yang manis. Ini Konoha, tanah kelahirannya, tanah tempat ia dibesarkan, dan tanah tempat ia mengadu hidup. Ya, ia pulang. Namun dalam sisi lain, ia dihadapkan pada gamang yang enggan menghilang. Tentang pernikahannya dengan Mei Terumi.

"Para penumpang yang terhormat, selamat datang di Konoha, kita telah mendarat di Bandar Udara Konoha. Kami persilakan kepada Anda untuk tetap duduk sampai pesawat ini benar-benar berhenti dengan sempurna pada tempatnya dan lampu tanda kenakan sabuk pengaman dipadamkan. Berakhirlah sudah penerbangan kita pada hari ini. Atas nama Konoha Airlines, Kapten Momochi Zabuza, dan seluruh awak pesawat yang bertugas mengucapkan selamat berpisah dan semoga dapat berjumpa lagi di dalam penerbangan Konoha Airlines lain waktu. Sebelum meninggalkan pesawat, kami ingatkan kembali kepada Anda untuk memeriksa kembali bagasi kabin Anda agar tidak ada barang yang tertinggal. Para penumpang dengan lanjutan penerbangan silakan melapor pada bagian layanan pindah pesawat di ruang penerbangan. Terima kasih."

Suara seorang pramugari terdengar persuasif di seluruh rangkaian ruang pesawat. Lamunan Naruto buyar seketika. Pria itu menegakkan tubuhnya dan bersiap untuk keluar pesawat.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Hinata mulai berpikir apa yang menarik dari dunia selepas kematian ayahnya. Obsesi untuk menjadi penulis makin kandas. Hinata merasa kesepian. Namun pada suatu hari, ia ingat akan galeri ayahnya yang ada di ruang belakang. Sang ayah merupakan pelukis yang kerap mengunjungi daerah-daerah. Ketika Hinata memasukinya, ia menemukan sebuah lukisan yang amat menarik dengan judul 'Sunshine'. Sosok pria tampan beriris mata biru, yang berdiri di atas tebing dengan panorama matahari terbenam. Akan tetapi siapa sangka. Pria dalam lukisan tersebut muncul di depannya, dengan wujud 'sedikit' berbeda.

 **Sinopsis _Light Novel_ MARRY SUNSHINE, project saya bersama Kimono'z**

 **Untuk tanya-tanya dan pemesanan silakan PM saja ya ^^**

 **Terima kasih**

.

.

.

* * *

 **UNBREAKABLE PROMISE**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :** Karakter yang dipakai di dalam ff ini adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

 **Original Story : Si Hitam**

 **Written by : Valentinexxx, Si Hitam and ForgetMeNot09**

 **Editor :** **ForgetMeNot09**

* * *

"Selamat siang, Naruto- _sama_."

Sebuah sapaan yang cukup familier di telinga mencipta senyum di bibir Naruto. Pria dengan rambut perak rapi tersisir ke belakang, membungkukkan badannya memberi hormat. Naruto mengangguk lalu mereka berjalan bersisian dan memasuki mobil.

"Apa kabar Hidan?"

Yang dipanggil pun tersenyum.

"Kabar baik, Naruto- _sama_. Bagaimana perjalanan ke Ame? Apakah menyenangkan?"

"Cukup menyenangkan dan membuat pikiranku rileks. _Oh_ ya, aku ingin mampir ke toko kue dahulu sebelum pulang."

"Baik, Naruto- _sama_."

Perjalanan Naruto tidak memakan waktu lama. Kendati tergolong kota besar di Jepang, Konoha hampir tidak pernah mengalami masalah kemacetan. Mungkin karena sebagian besar warga kota ini lebih senang berjalan kaki, atau paling tidak, menggunakan angkutan umum yang disediakan oleh pemerintah. Selain itu, ada kebijakan pemerintah Konoha sendiri yang digunakan untuk membatasi angka kelahiran dan angka imigrasi di kota ini.

Naruto bergegas keluar dari mobil setelah sampai di depan _mansion_. Tubuhnya yang lelah akibat perjalanan cukup panjang, ia abaikan. Tangan kanannya menenteng tas ransel yang selalu menemani sepanjang perjalanan ke Amegakure. Sedang tangan kiri ia membawa bungkusan kardus berukuran sedang. Wajahnya menampakkan letih, tetapi ia paksakan tersenyum. Terlebih ketika melihat sosok wanita paruh baya berambut merah sedang merapikan taman di halaman _mansion_.

" _Kaa-chan_ ," panggilnya.

Wanita itu mendongak. Tersenyum lebar kala mengetahui siapa yang datang. Setengah berlari ia mendekati Naruto dan memeluknya.

"Ya Tuhan, dasar! Kau macam anak durhaka saja. Tidak pernah memberi kabar jika aku tidak meminta."

Naruto terkekeh. Dielusnya rambut indah sang ibu lalu diciumnya puncak kepala wanita itu.

"Maaf, _Kaa-chan_. Bukan aku durhaka, melainkan aku benar-benar disibukkan oleh pikiranku sendiri hingga lupa segalanya."

Kushina melepas pelukan. Ia menatap tajam pada putra semata wayangnya. Alisnya menukik, bibirnya tertarik ke bawah dan muka yang merah padam. Naruto melihatnya sebagai pertanda akan datangnya kemarahan luar biasa dari sang ibu.

"Ka-"

"Kushina- _san_."

Baik Naruto pun Kushina menoleh. Sosok wanita cantik dengan segala keanggunannya berjalan dari arah pintu. Bibirnya menoreh senyuman manis.

Naruto menghela napas lega. Beruntung Mei datang tepat waktu atau ia harus mendengarkan ceramah panjang lebar dari wanita yang telah melahirkannya.

Namun, di sisi lain, pria Namikaze itu menyesal. Mengapa harus secepat itu ia bertemu kembali dengan Mei. Semua perihal pikirannya yang masih belum tenang dan seakan pertemuan dini dengan wanita itu akan semakin mengacaukannya.

" _Ah_ , Mei- _sama_. Apa Anda membutuhkanku?"

Mei menggeleng. Matanya melirik Naruto kemudian kembali menatap Kushina.

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin mengajak kalian ke paviliun taman belakang. Pelayan sudah kusuruh menyiapkan teh dan camilan untuk kita bersantai."

" _Wahhh,_ ide bagus tuh. Ayooo cepat kesana."

Kushina melangkah di depan diikuti Mei dan Naruto yang berjalan di belakang. Mei sengaja memperlambat langkah kakinya, membuat Naruto kebingungan. Lalu seakan paham intensi Mei, Naruto menyejajarkan langkahnya dengan langkah Mei.

"Bagaimana perjalananmu?"

Mei bertanya tanpa sedikit pun menoleh pada pria di sampingnya.

"Menyenangkan, Mei - _sama_. Hanya saja saat perjalanan pulang, mobil saya harus masuk bengkel, dan karena _Kaa-chan_ dan Anda memaksa saya pulang cepat, maka saya memutuskan untuk naik pesawat."

Saat mengatakan kalimat itu, Naruto sengaja meninggikan suaranya dengan riang dengan maksud agar Mei paham bahwa ia sengaja mencandainya. Mei yang mendengarnya pun tersenyum.

"Kau tidak tahu bagaimana kalutnya Kushina- _san_ saat kau pergi. Minato- _san_ saja sampai kewalahan menenangkannya. Jadi, ketimbang mengolokku, lebih baik kau berterima kasih padaku karena aku sudah menjauhkanmu dari kemarahan Kushina- _san_."

Naruto terkekeh pelan. Di mata dan telinga Mei, entah mengapa, hari ini Naruto terlihat lebih dewasa. Cara pria itu mencandai dirinya seakan tidak ada sekat antara mereka seperti halnya pada hari-hari sebelum ini.

...

Pagi ini suasana di _mansion_ benar-benar riuh. Berbagai kesibukan memadat di minggu menjelang pernikahan pemilik _mansion_. Halaman depan dirapikan, tetapi bagian dalam rumah sungguh porak poranda. Meski pesta akan diadakan di sebuah gedung di tengah kota, segala persiapan yang berkaitan dengannya tentu dilakukan di rumah. Beberapa pelayan dan pekerja terlihat bolak balik keluar masuk rumah dan membawa piranti yang tidak biasa.

Lalu, di ruang tengah, Kushina terlihat paling sibuk. Ia memegang sebuah catatan lengkap dengan pena. Alis bertaut membuat dahinya terkerut. Mata menyipit dan mulutnya tak berhenti berkomentar.

" _Anata_ , siapa yang bertugas menghubungi bagian kateringnya?"

"Shizune- _san_."

"Shizune- _san_ , apa ada masalah dengan bagian katering?"

Teriakan cempreng sang istri membuat Minato menggelengkan kepalanya. Shizune, berjalan santai menghampiri Kushina dan tersenyum.

"Sudah tidak ada masalah, Kushina- _sama_ ," ujarnya yang disambut ekspresi kesal Kushina.

"Sudah berapa kali kukatakan, jangan panggil aku dengan sufiks itu."

Shizune tertawa pelan. Hidup bersama majikannya yang kaya raya dan selalu berkecukupan, tak membuat keluarga Namikaze melupakan asalnya. Mereka tak lantas lupa daratan dan menjadi sombong.

" _Hahaha_ ... maafkan saya, Kushina- _san_."

Kushina menggeleng seraya menggerak-gerakkan penanya di depan wajah.

"Tidak masalah. Terima kasih. Lalu bagaimana dengan karangan bunga?"

Kembali Kushina berteriak. Shizune membungkukkan badan dan berlalu pergi. Sedang di sisi lain, seorang wanita muda berambut cokelat tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri Kushina.

"Saya yang mengurusnya, Kushina- _san._ Semua jenis bunga yang dipesan dan bentuk rangkaiannya sudah sesuai dengan permintaan Mei- _sama_. Baru saja pihak Yamanaka Florist menghubungi dan mereka mengatakan semua sudah siap."

Mata ungu Kushina berkilat antusias. Anak muda semacam Tamaki ini memang selalu bisa diandalkan. _Ah_ tidak, bukan hanya Tamaki, melainkan hampir semua pekerja Mei, selalu bisa diandalkan. Kushina menepuk pundak Tamaki keras, nyaris membuat Tamaki terjungkal.

" _Hohohohoho_ ... terima kasih, Sayang."

Lalu perhatiannya kembali kepada daftar yang ia pegang. Saat mulutnya hendak kembali berteriak, sebuah rangkulan menghentikannya.

" _Are_?" Ia menoleh. Seorang pria tersenyum padanya mencipta senyum balasan di bibir wanita itu.

"Naruto."

" _Kaa-chan_ , jangan memaksakan diri."

Naruto tahu ibunya sangat antusias dengan pernikahannya pun segala persiapannya. Namun, pria itu sadar, kesehatan sang ibu juga perlu diperhatikan, dan Naruto tidak mau jika karena kesibukan seperti ini membuat Kushina lupa waktu dan lupa diri.

"Apa maksudmu?"

" _Kaa-chan_ beristirahatlah," bujuk Naruto. Kertas dan pena di tangan Kushina beralih padanya. Masih merangkul, Naruto menuntun Kushina dan membawanya untuk duduk di sofa ruang tengah, bersebelahan dengan Minato.

" _Kaa-chan_ dan _Tou-chan_ duduk santai di sini dan tinggal mengamati saja apa yang dilakukan oleh teman-teman. Masalah pekerjaan mereka bisa diandalkan, dan masalah pengawasan, kurasa Rin- _san_ bisa melakukannya."

Naruto melirik pada seorang wanita yang berdiri menggantikan Kushina. Wanita itu hanya tersenyum kecut, sebenarnya sejak awal dia sudah berdiri di sana, tepat di samping Kushina. Namun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lantaran Kushina yang terlalu bersemangat mengambil alih kendali.

" _Kaa-chan_ lihat, Rin- _san_ sudah biasa menangani hal seperti ini. Terlebih dia memang telah dipercaya Mei- _sama_."

Kushina memasang raut cemberut, kedua tangan melipat di depan dada, sedang Minato dan Naruto malah terkikik geli.

" _Huft_ ... baiklah. Aku percayakan padamu, Rin- _san_."

Rin mengangguk dan berpamitan pergi. Pun dengan Naruto. Pria itu beranjak melangkahkan kaki.

"Kau mau kemana Naruto?"

"Aku ingin mencari angin sebentar saja, _Tou-chan_ ," jawabnya.

Naruto pun berlalu,diiringi tatapan bingung dari kedua orang tuanya. Tubuh tegap itu menghilang di balik pintu ruang tengah.

...

"Apa yang harus kulakukan? Ini sudah beberapa hari menjelang pernikahanku dengan Mei- _sama_."

Dalam hati Naruto bergumam. Sejak kepulangannya dari Amegakure, kepala berbalut helaian kuning itu terasa penuh. Berbagai pikiran merasukinya. Sejatinya perasaannya bimbang. Ia masih mencintai Hinata dan inginkan gadis itu menjadi pemilik hati dan raganya seumur hidup. Yang menjadi masalah, keberadaan gadis itu bagai hilang ditelan bumi. Tidak di Ame pun di Konoha, Naruto kehilangan jejak gadis ayu itu.

"Kau kemana, Hinata?"

Terus menerus bibir itu melantunkan tanya tanpa sadar. Baginya, Hinata adalah ujung pangkal permasalahan ini. Naruto ingin bertemu dengan Hinata, untuk memenuhi janji 10 tahun yang lalu, pun untuk mengungkapkan isi hatinya. Pria itu mendengus. Kembali ia larut dalam keraguan. Lantas apa dengan bertemu Hinata ia mampu mengungkap kenyataan? Bahwa dirinya masih mencintai gadis itu tetapi tidak bisa menikahinya? Sebab ia telah memantapkan hati untuk menikahi Mei Terumi. Untuk menjadi suami bagi wanita yang telah menjadi perantara Tuhan untuk menjaganya. Dan kini saat yang tepat bagi Naruto untuk membalas budi. Menjadi penjaga setia untuk Mei. Menjadi pelindung yang kuat untuk Mei.

Namun, bagaimana jika ia tidak bisa menjadi seperti yang diharapkan oleh Mei? Bagaimana jika ia tidak bisa menjadi suami yang baik buat Mei? Bagaimana jika ia gagal menjaga dan melindungi wanita yang teramat ia hormati itu?

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. Mengapa ia seakan meragukan dirinya sendiri? Bukankah Mei telah memilihnya? Itu artinya, wanita itu percaya bahwa Naruto mampu menjadi suami yang baik untuk dirinya. Pun kedua orang tuanya yang menyetujui pernikahan ini, tentu bukan dengan alasan sepele atau main-main. Pasti ada pertimbangan yang telah mereka semua pikirkan secara matang. Termasuk bahwa mereka menaruh kepercayaan yang tinggi kepada Naruto.

Mungkin dirinya memang ditakdirkan untuk menggantikan posisi mendiang suami Mei.

Suami Mei?

Tunggu!

Rasanya ada satu masalah lagi. Tentang Mei Terumi. Selama ini Naruto tahu bahwa Mei sangat mencintai suaminya. Semua itu terilhat jelas dari sikap Mei. Ia yang memilih menjanda sepeninggal suaminya sampai sebelum peristiwa lamaran itu terjadi. Ia yang tak pernah melepaskan kalung pemberian sang suami barang sedetik pun. Belum lagi mendengar cerita yang pernah disampaikan Konan kepada Naruto, terlihat jelas bahwa Mei tidak bisa melupakan bayang mendiang suaminya. Bukankah itu cukup membuktikan sebesar apa cinta Mei?

Namun, mengapa sekarang Mei justru melamarnya? Mengapa ia justru meminta Naruto untuk menjadi suaminya? Apakah rasa cinta Mei kepada suami terdahulu telah pudar? Ataukah wanita itu benar-benar jatuh cinta pada bocah semacam dirinya? Atau-

Naruto tak habis pikir. Ia tidak mau memercayai bahwa Mei benar jatuh cinta kepada dirinya. Pasti ada alasan lain. Dan ia benar penasaran tentang alasan lain itu.

Pria itu mendesah pasrah. Pikirannya benar-benar tidak tenang. Hati di bawah sana pula belum tenang. Jantungnya juga tak henti berdegup kencang.

Sejenak ia memejamkan mata, memenjarakan netra _azure_ nya, berusaha mengosongkan isi kepala dalam beberapa saat. Lima menit berlalu, barulah mata itu kembali terbuka. Binar cahayanya berbeda. Seakan ada keyakinan kuat tumbuh di sana. Keyakinan untuk menuntaskan segala rasa penasarannya.

"Aku harus menanyakannya kepada Mei- _sama_ ," ucapnya tegas.

...

Ia duduk terpaku di kursi kerja. Ruangan ini teramat luas, banyak objek yang seharusnya mampu ia amati. Namun kenyataannya, mata hijau itu justru mematri pandangan pada sebuah foto yang tergantung di dinding.

Ia seakan terhisap. Pandangannya jelas memperlihatkan cinta yang teramat dalam. Sendu dan bahagia bercampur. Sebentar lagi hari pernikahannya tiba. Ia akan memiliki seorang suami, seorang laki-laki yang akan menemaninya di sisa umur, jadi ia tak perlu lagi mengkhawatirkan kesendirian yang akan menggerogoti usia. Namun di sisi lain, hatinya gamang, sebab bukan sang suami yang ia nikahi nanti.

Mei tertawa pelan. Dirinya macam orang tidak waras saja, mengharap pernikahan kembali dengan orang yang jelas-jelas sudah mati.

"Sepertinya aku gila, _Anata_ ," ucapnya bermonolog.

Lalu kesenangan itu terhenti saat bening kristal kandelar di atas sana memantulkan bayang sesosok manusia. Mei pun menoleh.

Mimik mukanya tetap tenang kala berhadapan dengan pria yang beberapa hari lagi akan resmi menjadi suaminya.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

Bagai cenayang, wanita itu mampu menerka isi pikiran sang pria yang sontak mengangguk.

"Duduklah," perintahnya halus.

Naruto pun menurutinya, ia duduk menghadap Mei, hanya terpisah oleh meja baca yang tidak terlalu besar. Netra biru jernih itu menatap sang wanita. Menebak suasana hati yang sedang terjadi. Namun seperti biasa, Mei Terumi adalah wanita yang elegan dan profesional. Seriuh apa pun keadaan hatinya, takkan ia tampakkan pada raut wajah. Pembawaan tenang sudah menjadi ciri khasnya, yang tenar di kalangan para pegawai maupun kolega.

"Apa yang sedang Anda lakukan di sini, Mei- _sama_?"

Mei tersenyum. Sorot matanya tegas kala bersirobok dengan mata biru Naruto. Diamatinya garis wajah pria muda itu.

"Hanya bernostalgia dan," ucapannya terhenti. Sesaat lalu seperti bayangan mendiang suaminya melintas.

"mencari ketenangan," lanjutnya.

Naruto mengangguk. Ia sangkakan paham akan maksud ucapan Mei.

"Ada yang ingin saya tanyakan."

"Silakan."

Naruto menghela napas dalam. Matanya sejeda memejam, sebelum membuka lagi.

"Mengapa Anda memutuskan untuk menikah dengan saya?"

Kerutan muncul di dahi putih wanita cantik di hadapannya. Hanya sekejap, selanjutnya rona muka wanita itu kembali normal.

"Apakah ada yang aneh dengan itu? Apa perlu kau pertanyakan?"

Naruto menggeleng. Entah mengapa lidahnya mendadak kelu. Padahal beberapa jam yang lalu ia telah mempersiapkan diri termasuk mentalnya. Bahkan berkali-kali ia melatih pengucapan.

"Tidak ada, Mei- _sama_. Hanya saja, setahu saya, Anda sangat mencintai mendiang suami Anda."

Mata Naruto luput untuk menyaksikan bahu Mei yang sempat tegang, jadi pria itu melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Mengapa tiba-tiba Anda memutuskan untuk menikah dengan saya dan melamar saya?"

Mei memutar kursinya, membuat ia menghadap ke jendela dan pemandangan malam hari di luar sana, alih-alih bersitatap dengan Naruto. Ia tampak berpikir, dalam jeda cukup lama. Tak apa ia membuat Naruto menunggu. Tak perlu ia takut Naruto kehilangan kesabaran. Sebab laki-laki itu pasti akan dengan setia menanti jawaban darinya.

"Aku akan menjawabnya nanti."

Kursi berputar. Mei berhadapan dengan Naruto. Keduanya menebar aura yang berbeda, antara rasa penasaran dengan rasa menahan diri.

"Saat kita menikah nanti, aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu," lanjut Mei.

Gurat kecewa terlukis di wajah Naruto. Namun ia tetap menghormati keputusan Mei. Ia pun berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya, lantas beranjak pergi. Ketika ia sampai di pintu, ia berhenti karena Mei mengatakan sesuatu.

"Kau tenang saja Naruto. Aku tidak akan menyembunyikan apa pun darimu setelah kita menikah nanti."

Naruto berbalik lalu tersenyum.

"Karena aku yakin, sebuah rumah tangga akan benar-benar bahagia jika dibangun dengan kejujuran," lanjut Mei.

"Saya mengerti, Mei- _sama_."

Sesaat setelah Naruto meninggalkannya, Mei pun tersenyum. Dalam dadanya mendadak terasa lega, tak ada lagi beban yang beberapa waktu lalu menghantui.

...

 **Hinata POV**

"Ribut-ribut apa ini?"

Selintas pertanyaan lewat di benakku manakala melihat belasan karyawati mengintip dari balik sekat kaca ruang kerja divisi keuangan. Padahal tadi, sebelum aku ke toilet, suasana masih sunyi senyap dan sedikit angker. Ya, memang begitu adanya. Divisi keuangan hanya terdiri dari sedikit pegawai dan pekerjaan kami tidak seheboh divisi lain, kecuali saat akhir bulan. Terlebih jika dibandingkan dengan divisi produksi dan marketing yang hampir setiap saat ramai.

Aneh!

Aku jadi penasaran ada apa gerangan.

Kulangkahkan kaki menuju kerumunan dan bergabung di sana.

" _Anooo_ , Tayuya- _san_."

Kupanggil nama gadis berambut merah yang baru saja kutepuk bahunya, "Ada apa sampai ramai begini?"

" _Ah_ , Hinata- _san_. Dari mana saja kau _heh_?"

"Dari toilet," jawabku polos.

Mataku menyipit, mengapa dia heboh begini? Lagipula dia karyawati divisi _Research and Development_ , mengapa tiba-tiba berkunjung ke bagian keuangan? Ada perlu semendesak apakah?

" _Isshh_ , rugi kau! Coba lihat ke dalam!"

Sedikit bersusah payah karena harus berdesak-desakan dengan karyawati lainnya, dari balik kaca jendela, aku bisa melihat dua pria yang tidak seharusnya berada di ruang kerja Divisi Keuangan.

Ternyata mereka penyebab keributan ini.

Setelah tahu, aku pun keluar dari kerumunan. Tiba-tiba karyawati lain bergabung denganku dan Tayuya.

"Beruntung sekali kau, Hinata- _san_."

Namanya Saara. Rambutnya merah persis seperti Tayuya tapi lebih panjang. Mereka berdua satu divisi. Aku berteman dengan mereka walau berbeda divisi karena kami sering bertemu di kantin kantor untuk makan siang.

"Eh? Mengapa?" Aku bertanya keheranan.

"Ya itu, di dalam. Ada dua _ikemen_ seksi masuk ke kandangmu minta dimangsa."

 _Oh_ ya ampun, Saara! Sepertinya aku harus menyumpal mulut perempuan itu. Aku membuang napas panjang. Beginilah kalau punya teman perempuan yang hidup sebagai pemuja laki-laki tampan.

" _Nee_ , Saara- _san_. Mengapa kau tidak masuk saja dan menyapa kedua laki-laki itu?"

Aku memberi usul padanya.

"Tidak bisa Hinata- _san_. Aku tidak sanggup. Badanku bisa langsung meleleh kalau ditatap oleh mereka. _Duuuuuuuh,_ bagaimanaini?"

Aku menggeleng frustrasi. Jika diteruskan bicara dengan mereka pada situasi ini, kesehatan mentalku mungkin akan terganggu.

"Ya sudah. Aku mau masuk dan melanjutkan pekerjaanku."

Saara dan Tayuya tak menanggapi, jadi kutinggalkan mereka begitu saja. Aku masuk ke dalam dan langsung duduk di balik meja kerja. Ruang kerja Divisi Keuangan perusahaan ini cukup luas. Aku dan pegawai biasa lainnya ditempatkan di dalam ruang berukuran enam kali sembilan meter ini. Termasuk diriku, ada enam pegawai yang bekerja di dalam ruangan ini. Tapi hari ini, hanya aku sendiri yang bekerja. Lima pegawai lainnya pergi untuk suatu urusan.

Bukan urusan pekerjaan sebenarnya. Kelimanya pergi ke Konoha lagi, padahal belum lama pulang dari sana. Mereka diundang oleh pemilik perusahaan yang akan menikah untuk kedua kalinya setelah lama hidup sendiri. Mungkin sebab telah lama bekerja, mereka mendapat undangan itu. Ya, undangan untuk pegawai senior, tidak untuk pegawai baru seperti diriku yang bukan apa-apa.

Mei Terumi.

Wanita dengan segala kesempurnaan yang dimiliki. Dialah yang akan menikah. Aku terkejut ketika mendengar kabar itu dari mulut Shino- _kun_. Benakku berangan-angan, sosok laki-laki seperti apakah yang mampu mengikat hati seorang Mei Terumi?

Kemudian Shino- _kun_ memberitahuku lagi bahwa pria yang akan menikah dengan Mei Terumi adalah CEO baru Mizu Group yang pada saat rapat keuangan kemarin, beliau tidak dapat hadir.

Mendengarnya dari mulut jujur Shino- _kun_ , membuatku hampir tidak bisa berhenti terkikik geli.

Ya, aku ingat bagaimana para karyawati Mizu Group di Konoha yang begitu memuja sang CEO, kini mereka semua pasti patah hati berjamaah.

Tapi ada hal yang membuatku heran. Mei Terumi- _sama_ , meski terlihat awet muda, usianya sudah lebih dari empat puluh tahun. Dan dia menikah dengan bawahannya sendiri yang seumuran denganku?

Aku tidak habis pikir, bagaimana cara pria muda itu menarik hati Mei Terumi- _sama_? Sebegitu mempesonanyakah dia dalam pandangan para wanita?

Meski sempat terlintas pikiran buruk tentang hubungan mereka, aku tidak ingin berkomentar lebih. Mungkin tidak sedikit orang yang menanggapi hal ini sebagai berita 'miring', tapi aku tidak ingin termasuk dalam golongan orang seperti itu. Siapa pun orang yang hendak menikah, aku pasti akan selalu mendoakan yang terbaik untuk kehidupan rumah tangga mereka di masa depan.

Tapi ...

Apa yang kurasakan kali ini?

Mengapa seperti ada yang berdenyut sakit di dada saat aku berdoa untuk Mei Terumi- _sama_ dan calon suaminya?

Tidak!

Tidak, tidak, tidak.

Ini pasti hanya efek dari nasib kurang baik yang menimpaku. Aku merasa miris dengan diriku sendiri. Ketika banyak orang begitu bahagia dengan pernikahan dan masa depan baru yang sedang menunggu, aku malah tidak diberi kesempatan untuk bertemu sekali saja dengan laki-laki yang aku cintai. _Oh_ Tuhan, maafkan aku. Tidak sepantasnya aku mengeluh dengan hidup yang kau berikan ini.

Baiklah, kembali dengan dunia nyata. Berkali-kali aku menggeleng, hingga orang yang melihat pasti akan menganggapku aneh. Banyak berkas dokumen yang meneriakiku, meminta segera diselesaikan. Tidak masalah bagiku jika harus bekerja sendiri. Justru aku lebih suka bekerja sendiri karena tempat ini bisa menjadi lebih tenang. Ya, meski harus mengerjakan pekerjaan tambahan yang dilimpahkan dari mereka yang tidak masuk kerja, asal tidak terlalu banyak saja. Namun bagian yang paling tidak aku suka ... ini.

Ya, ini.

Kudongakkan kepala menatap bergantian pada dua laki-laki yang memandangku dengan tatapan tajam, berdiri tepat di depan meja kerjaku.

Kuamati tingkah mereka satu per satu hingga kalimat pertama bernada tinggi meluncur mulus dari bibirku.

"Bisakah kalian berdua hentikan ini? Gaara- _san_ , Toneri- _san_."

"Tidak, sebelum kau memilih salah satu di antara kami berdua sebagai teman kencan hari ini."

Ucapan penuh penekanan tadi keluar dari mulut Direktur Marketing, Ootsutsuki Toneri.

"Iya. Kau harus memilih salah satu," sambung yang berambut merah, Sabaku Gaara si Direktur Divisi Produksi.

Aku tidak habis pikir dengan dua laki-laki ini, yang oleh karyawati lain dipuja-puja sebagai _ikemen_ paling seksi seantero kota Ame, mengapa mereka suka sekali mengangguku dengan kelakuan tidak jelas seperti ini?

Aku yakin mereka juga harusnya menghadiri pesta pernikahan Mei Terumi- _sama_. Namun jika mereka berdua pergi, siapa yang akan menjalankan perusahaan?

Awalnya aku menaruh hormat dan respek yang begitu tinggi pada kedua laki-laki ini. Selain karena posisi mereka yang tinggi di perusahaan, mereka juga eksekutif muda teladan dan sukses yang kharismatik. Namun setelah mengenal lebih dekat, rasa hormat dan respekku runtuh seketika.

Itu berawal ketika Kiba- _kun_ mengenalkan diriku pada mereka. Awalnya aku heran karena Kiba- _kun_ yang hanya karyawan biasa bisa memiliki hubungan dekat dengan direktur. Usut punya usut ternyata mereka teman kuliah sebelum bekerja dahulu. Hanya saja nasib baik tidak berpihak pada Kiba- _kun_ , sehingga ia hanya menjadi karyawan biasa.

Mungkin tidak akan jadi masalah kalau Kiba- _kun_ memperkenalkanku pada mereka secara wajar, tapi ...

Aku malu setengah mati saat Kiba- _kun_ merangkulku dan dengan bangganya mengatakan di hadapan Toneri- _san_ dan Gaara- _san_ , "Lihat, lihat! Di perusahaan ini tidak ada karyawati semanis Hinata- _san_. Beruntungnya aku karena satu ruangan kerja dengannya."

Setelah kejadian itu, entah mengapa Toneri- _san_ dan Gaara- _san_ sering menyapaku. Selanjutnya kami mulai menjadi teman sekantor yang tidak memandang perbedaan jabatan dan berlanjut hingga sekarang. Mereka tidak merasa malu lagi mengajakku berkencan.

Aku sendiri heran, apa yang menarik dari diriku sampai-sampai dua pria yang digilai banyak wanita ini ingin sekali mengajakku kencan?

"Maaf, saya tidak berminat berkencan dengan seorang pun dari kalian berdua," jawabku tegas.

" _Ooooouuwwh ..._ "

Gaara- _san_ dan Toneri- _san_ kompak meringis sambil memegang dada kiri seolah sedang kesakitan, persis seperti orang patah hati yang baru saja ditolak cintanya.

Ya Tuhan!

Aku bisa gila.

Aku kesal dengan Kiba- _kun_ dan Shino- _kun_ yang meninggalkanku sendirian di sini. Seandainya mereka ada, pasti Gaara- _san_ dan Toneri- _san_ tidak akan berbuat berlebihan seperti ini padaku. Dan makin kesal lagi saat mengingat bagaimana mereka berpamitan sebelum pergi kemarin lusa.

" _Nah_ , Hinata- _san_ , ada tugas negara yang wajib kami selesaikan. Jadi doakan kami pulang selamat ya."

Bahkan aku ingat jelas bagaimana muka _cengengesan_ Kiba- _kun_ saat mengatakan itu, sambil ia merangkul erat bahu Shino- _kun_.

"Ya, aku berdoa semoga kalian pulang ... pulang agar aku bisa memarahi kalian sepuasnya," rutukku dalam hati.

Kutatap Gaara- _san_ dan Toneri- _san_ dengan sedikit menaikkan dagu dan sorot mata tajam, "Kalau tidak ada urusan yang berkaitan dengan pekerjaan, saya mohon dengan sangat untuk segera meninggalkan ruangan ini."

Itu tadi sama sekali bukan gayaku, tapi harus tetap kulakukan agar aku bisa dapat ketenangan.

"Jadi ... kau pilih siapa, Hinata?"

"Ya, pilihlah!"

"Tidak," jawabku keras, "kalian berdua pasti melakukan ini hanya untuk taruhan, bukan?"

Seketika itulah Toneri- _san_ dan Gaara- _san_ terdiam dengan wajah terkejut.

" _Oooh ..._ jadi tebakanku benar?"

" _Ah_ tidak! Tidak mungkin kami melakukan hal bejat seperti itu, benar bukan Gaara?"

Ada sedikit raut gugup yang terbias dari Toneri- _san_ saat menatap Gaara- _san_.

"Benar sekali," angguk Gaara- _san_ menyetujui.

"Mana mungkin begitu, niat kami tulus padamu."

" _Hhhhhhhh_ ..."

Aku mengembuskan napas sepanjang-panjangnya. Meski penampilan dan kelakuan mereka berdua seperti ini, tapi firasatku mengatakan bahwa mereka orang baik. Makanya aku tidak pernah berusaha menghindari mereka.

Tapi ... untuk sekarang ...

Aku mengukir senyum manis beserta tatapan lembut untuk mereka. Sesantun mungkin aku berkata, "Begini saja, Gaara- _san_ dan Toneri- _san_ , kita masih bisa saling menyapa dan bicara besok seandainya kalian mau melewati pintu itu."

Aku menunjuk pada pintu ruangan ini. Wajah kedua pria tampan ini langsung berubah datar. Aku masih bisa membaca gurat kekecewaan dari mereka, tapi siapa peduli? Tanpa bicara apa pun lagi, mereka dengan tertib undur diri.

" _Huuuuhhhh_. Akhirnya ..."

Setelah melakukan sedikit peregangan tubuh, saatnya aku melanjutkan pekerjaan. Ada lima laporan keuangan dan empat proposal iklan yang harus kuperiksa.

 _Tok tok tok_

Baru saja hendak melanjutkan kerja, sudah ada lagi yang mengganggu.

"Masuk!"

Aku menjawab lantang. Pintu terbuka dan menampakkan seorang gadis berambut putih panjang yang diikat tinggi mengenakan _blazer_ hijau tua. Dia membawa satu tumpuk penuh dokumen.

" _Ah_ , Ryuzetsu- _san_ , kau rupanya. Ada apa kemari?"

Dia dari Divisi Marketing, posisinya sebagai sekretaris Toneri- _san_. Seperti halnya Tayuya dan Saara, aku cukup kenal dengannya sebab posisi dia sebagai sekretaris kadang mengharuskannya untuk sering berkunjung ke divisiku. Kami berteman, meski tidak terlalu dekat.

"Ini, laporan pencapaian kerja para staf _marketing_. Tolong sampaikan ke Shino- _san_."

" _Oh_ , Pasti kusampaikan."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku pamit, Hinata- _san_."

"Iya."

Mungkin karena masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus dituntaskan, ia langsung melangkah keluar. Mataku tak lepas dari tubuh tinggi semampainya hingga Ryuzetsu- _san_ lenyap di balik pintu. Aku jadi iri, pucuk kepalaku bahkan tidak mampu mencapai bahunya. Dia tipe pegawai perfeksionis, apalagi dalam urusan penampilan.

Kutatap dokumen yang dia berikan tadi. Seharusnya ini pekerjaan Shino- _kun_ , tapi karena dia pergi dan akan pulang setelah lewat akhir bulan, mau tidak mau ini menjadi pekerjaanku.

Laporan pencapaian kerja staf _markerting_ , artinya aku harus bekerja cermat menghitung uang perusahaan yang kukelola. Isi laporan ini, semuanya tentang bonus-bonus yang akan dibayarkan kepada para staf _markerting_. Berbeda sedikit dengan sistem gaji di divisi lain, khusus Divisi Marketing mereka diberikan gaji lebih rendah tapi ada bonus untuk setiap target perusahaan yang mereka raih. Tak tanggung-tanggung, bonus yang besar bahkan membuat gaji rata-rata mereka paling tinggi dari pegawai divisi lain jika mereka mau bekerja keras hingga melampaui target. Sedangkan pegawai divisi lain, tidak ada bonus. Hanya ada uang lembur jika mau bekerja melewati jam kerja normal.

"Ini sudah tanggal 27. Ayo Hinata kerjakan berkas ini dulu," ucapku menyemangati diri sendiri.

Pekerjaan yang lain bisa ditunda, tapi dokumen ini? Bisa-bisa ada pegawai _marketing_ yang demo karena gaji lambat cair.

" _Yoossh_!"

Aku berdiri dan pindah ke meja lain.

Karena dokumen ini seharusnya pekerjaan Shino- _kun_ , pasti akan lebih cepat bagiku mengerjakannya di komputer kerja miliknya. Di komputernya, kupikir ada berkas pekerjaan ini untuk periode bulan lalu. Aku bisa mempelajarinya sebentar lalu membereskan tugas ini dengan cepat.

" _Welcome_."

Begitu yang tertulis di layar monitor setelah kutekan tombol daya komputer menyala. Tak perlu lama menunggu, tampilan layar berganti dengan tampilan _log in_. Shino- _kun_ memberitahuku ID dan _password_ komputer kerjanya, sehingga jika dia sedang tidak ada dan aku membutuhkan sesuatu, aku bisa mengakses data di komputer ini kapan saja.

" _Yup_ , di manakah Shino- _kun_ menyimpan berkasnya~"

Aku mendendangkan pertanyaan pada angin demi mengusir bosan.

" _Ok_ , apakah di sini?"

Kutatap lekat semua _folder_ dan _file_ yang tampil di jendela aplikasi pengelola berkas.

" _Hm_ , kupikir Shino- _kun_ tipe pria yang suka kerapian, tapi ternyata tidak juga."

Mataku seperti hendak berair melihat betapa acak-acakannya isi komputer Shino- _kun_.

Butuh waktu hampir lima menit sampai aku menemukan _folder_ berisi _file_ yang kucari.

"Apa ini?"

Keningku berkerut. Ada _folder_ yang diberi nama "Video XXX" tepat di bawah _folder_ yang aku cari.

Astaga!

Jadi ...

Jadi ...

Shino- _kun_ itu tipe lelaki pendiam yang diam-diam mesum? Bahkan sampai menyimpan _file_ seperti ini di komputer kantor. Aku tidak akan mengakui kalau diri ini juga mesum. Namun jika nama berkasnya sejelas ini, siapa coba yang tidak akan berburuk sangka? Entah godaan dari mana, otakku malah melupakan pekerjaan dan membuka isi _folder_ itu.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak! Itu menjijikkan!"

Aku berteriak dengan nada jijik sambil menutup muka dan menghadap ke arah lain. Tak sanggup aku melihat beberapa _icon_ dari _file_ video yang menampilkan gambar pria dan wanita tanpa busana. Segera saja kutinggalkan _file-file_ itu. Aku kembali ke _file_ yang kubutuhkan. Pekerjaanku harus cepat selesai. Namun belum seberapa saat, aku dihadapkan pada hal aneh. Tanpa sengaja kusadari kalau _folder_ menjijikkan tadi lebih besar ukurannya dibanding dengan isi yang hanya beberapa video. Puluhan _gigabyte_ lebih besar dari yang seharusnya.

"Apa mungkin ada _file_ atau _folder_ yang tersembunyi?"

Aku jadi penasaran. Entah dari mana aku mendapatkan insting yang kurang mengenakkan ini.

Mengabaikan _file-file_ video tadi, kubuka kembali _folder_ itu. Lalu mengubah pengaturan aplikasi pengolah berkas hingga menampilkan _file_ atau _folder_ yang tersembuyi.

Benar saja, ada _icon file archive_ transparan yang bernama "Doc-69".

Lagi-lagi tulisan "69"' itu membuatku berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. Bisa saja di dalam _file archive_ berekstensi _.rar_ ini jika diekstrak akan memunculkan _file_ video yang jauh lebih menjijikkan lagi. Hanya saja, seakan tak puas dengan rasa penasaran, aku klik _file_ itu.

Dan isinya sungguh-sungguh membuatku terkejut.

"Dokumen-dokumen apa ini?"

Tak seperti dugaanku, isinya benar-benar _file_ dokumen. Semuanya. Dokumen-dokumen milik perusahaan.

Aku tidak pernah melihat berkas dokumen seperti ini selama satu bulan lebih bekerja di Divisi Keuangan MizuTech Inc. Ada seratusan _file_ lebih dan seharusnya ini tidak berada di komputer Shino- _kun_. Dari nama _file_ nya saja aku tahu kalau ini berkas-berkas yang hanya diketahui oleh Direktur Keuangan, tidak untuk pegawai biasa. Tak sanggup berkompromi dengan rasa penasaran, aku dengan segenap keberanian membaca dokumen itu. Beberapa dokumen kupilih secara acak dan menghabiskan waktu 25 menit untuk membacanya.

Apa yang kudapat?

Kesimpulan yang sungguh-sungguh membuatku hampir tak bisa berdiri lagi. Semua dokumen itu berisi rahasia besar dari orang yang bertabiat buruk, rahasia milik orang-orang jahat. Aku tidak bisa untuk tidak berpikir kalau keselamatanku tidak akan aman lagi setelah mengetahui rahasia besar ini.

Rahasia besar tentang konspirasi beberapa petinggi perusahaan yang melakukan penggelapan uang.

Jumlahnya sama sekali tidak sedikit, 800 milyar Yen, jumlah uang yang tak pernah terbayang olehku.

Serasa tak mungkin kupercaya, tapi ... dokumen-dokumen ini adalah bukti nyata.

Aku duduk kembali di kursiku. Dengan kepala yang kutumpukan pada tangan di atas meja, aku membuang napas panjang. Jantungku berdebar terus sejak tadi.

Aku gugup.

Aku panik.

Pasti akan ada hal buruk yang mungkin akan menimpaku karena sudah terlibat dalam kasus ini, walau secara tak sengaja. Kutarik dan kuhembukan napas kuat berkali-kali.

Aku harus tenang.

Aku harus bisa berpikir jernih.

Butuh waktu lima menit sampai aku kembali pada diriku yang biasa. Otakku tak bisa melepaskan pikiran ini begitu saja. Konspirasi penggelapan uang ini melibatkan cukup banyak orang penting perusahaan. Kepala Bagian Personalia yang mewawancaraiku saat melamar pekerjaan di sini, Tn. Genno. Dia yang melemparkan senyum aneh saat menyalamiku karena diterima bekerja. Dari dokumen yang kubaca tadi, dia salah satu orang penting dalam kasus penggelapan ini. Dialah yang berperan mencari dan mengamati pegawai-pegawai yang gampang disumpal mulutnya dengan uang untuk menempati posisi-posisi tertentu dalam konspirasi mereka sehingga perbuatan mereka berjalan mulus.

Kemudian tiga nama pegawai keuangan yang bekerja di ruangan yang sama denganku. Ukon, Sakon, dan Fuuka- _san_. Padahal selain Kiba- _kun_ dan Shino- _kun_ , mereka bertigalah yang membuatku betah bekerja di sini. Aku tidak menyangka sama sekali padahal sehari-hari sifat mereka selalu baik pada semua orang.

Atasanku sendiri, Direktur Keuangan, Tn. Kakuzu. Aku tidak terlalu terkejut untuknya, rumor yang beredar mengatakan bahwa orang tua ini memang gila uang meski aku tidak memercayainya. Tapi tidak lagi untuk sekarang ini.

Terakhir Direktur Utama MizuTech Inc., Tn. Uchiha Obito. Aku sendiri tidak terlalu tahu tentang Direktur Utama perusahaan ini, tapi sampai namanya terlibat, tak bisa disangkal lagi kalau ini kasus penggelapan uang perusahaan yang sangat besar, terstruktur, dan sistematis. Cara mereka melakukannya sangat rapi, hingga 3 tahun berjalan tapi tak sekali pun ketahuan oleh orang-orang dari perusahaan induk Mizu Group. Sebenarnya masih ada sejumlah nama yang terlibat tapi aku tak dapat menyebutkan semuanya.

Sekarang satu yang jadi pertanyaan dibenakku.

"Kenapa Shino- _kun_ memiliki _file_ dokumen-dokumen itu?"

"Apa jangan-jangan dia juga terlibat?"

Aku menggeleng keras, "Tidak mungkin. Shino- _kun_ pasti tidak akan melakukan hal itu."

Selanjutnya, "Mengapa Shino- _kun_ menyimpan _file-file_ itu di dalam komputernya di tempat yang tidak terpikir akan dicurigai, dan dalam bentuk _file archive_ berekstensi _.rar_?"

Alasannya pasti karena Shino- _kun_ ingin menyembunyikannya dari orang lain.

"Lantas jika memang begitu, dari siapa?"

Dariku? Tidak mungkin. Kalau Shino- _kun_ ingin menyembunyikannya dariku, dia tidak akan memberikan ID dan _password_ untukku _log in_ ke komputernya. Aku masih belum bisa berhenti berpikir.

Ayolah Hinata. Otakmu ini tidak cerdas apalagi jenius, tapi setidaknya pasti bisa memecahkan masalah ini. Semua hal yang kualami selama bekerja di sini aku kaitkan. Ada banyak kejadian yang membuat kepalaku seperti terbakar.

"Shino- _kun_ , Kiba- _kun_! Shino- _kun_ , Kiba- _kun_! Shino- _kun_ , Kiba- _kun_!"

Aku tahu persis kalau mereka berdua sahabat dekat, bahkan lebih dekat daripada saudara sekali pun.

Jika begitu, aku bisa berasumsi kalau Kiba- _kun_ juga tahu hal ini sama banyaknya dengan Shino- _kun_.

Terakhir, "Untuk tujuan apa Shino- _kun_ menyimpan semua _file_ itu?"

Tidak mungkin ada orang yang mau menyimpan hal berbahaya. Sudah pasti akan langsung dibuang jauh-jauh, kecuali kalau ada tujuan tertentu.

"Tujuan tertentu?"

Tujuan.

Tujuan.

Tujuaaaann?

 _Aaaaahh_ , secara alamiah orang yang baik pasti ingin menghilangkan semua hal buruk.

Kalau begitu?

Kesimpulannya ...

"Nah, Hinata- _san_. Kami ada tugas negara yang wajib diselesaikan. Jadi doakan kami pulang dengan selamat ya."

Kata-kata yang diucapkan Kiba- _kun_ saat berpamitan kemarin lusa tiba-tiba melintas di kepalaku.

"Tugas negara."

"Pulang dengan selamat."

"Doa"

Ketiga kata itu pasti menyimpan pesan tersirat.

Aku mengerti sekarang!

Apa mungkin Kiba- _kun_ dan Shino- _kun_ pergi ke Konoha, tidak hanya untuk menghadiri resepsi pernikahan itu, tapi juga melaporkan kasus ini pada Mei Terumi- _sama_. Mereka tidak akan mungkin membuat rusuh di acara pernikahan itu, tapi pasti Kiba- _kun_ dan Shino- _kun_ mendatangi Mei Terumi- _sama_ secara langsung jika ada kesempatan.

Jika hal itu memang benar ...

Selain Kiba- _kun_ dan Shino- _kun_ , yang pergi ke acara itu hampir semuanya nama-nama yang terlibat dalam kasus penggelapan uang ini. Kiba- _kun_ dan Shino- _kun_ sudah tahu jika keselamatan mereka terancam. Mereka berdua sedang diincar.

"Ya Tuhan. Aku mohon dengan sangat, lindungilah mereka berdua! Berilah mereka keselamatan sampai pulang lagi kesini!"

Setulus hati kulantunkan doa pada Yang Mahakuasa. Mereka berdua orang baik, baik padaku dan semua orang. Aku sangat tidak ingin orang-orang sebaik mereka mengalami nasib buruk.

 _..._

 **Third POV**

 _Ballroom_ luas dengan dekorasi bunga-bunga dan pita menghiasi tiap sudut ruangan. Tirai satin berwarna persik menghiasi jendela-jendela besar melambai-lambai tertiup angin. Di depan sana, sudah terbentang karpet merah terpagari hiasan bunga yang membatasi altar.

Sementara itu di sebuah ruangan terpisah, sepasang calon pengantin berdiri memandang jendela kaca besar tembus pandang yang menampilkan pemandangan di luar sana. Yakni sebuah taman kecil dengan bunga-bunga yang tengah bermekaran bersamaan dengan musim semi hari ini. Mereka berdua terlihat serasi dalam balutan gaun dan tuksedo putih bersih.

Naruto dan Mei berdiri bersisian, belum ada yang membuka suara di antara mereka sejak mereka memasuki ruangan ini beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Bertahun-tahun yang lalu, aku kehilangan orang-orang yang aku sayangi, tidak satu per satu, tapi semuanya sekaligus. Aku pikir aku tidak mampu hidup lagi dengan keadaan seperti itu."

Perlahan, Mei bersuara. Ini cukup berat untuknya karena sama saja membuka luka lama yang sempat ia tutup. Namun ia sudah berjanji akan mengatakan semuanya pada Naruto, pria yang beberapa menit lagi akan resmi menjadi suaminya.

"Saat itu aku berharap aku hanya sedang bermimpi, tapi tiap kali aku terbangun di kamarku, dan aku tidak menemukan suamiku di sisiku, kau tahu, itu rasanya menyakitkan."

"Mei- _sama_."

Naruto memanggilnya pelan meski Mei hanya menanggapinya dengan lirikan. Naruto tidak tahu mengapa, tapi ia mulai sedikit mengerti bagaimana perasaan wanita itu saat ini.

"Bertahun-tahun aku bertahan dengan keadaan itu, terbangun tanpa ada siapa pun di sampingku di saat aku sudah terbiasa dengan kehadirannya selama menjalani biduk rumah tangga kami."

Terdengar helaan napas dari bibir merah sang wanita. Naruto tetap bergeming, ia setia mendengarkan.

"Naruto, kau pasti bertanya-tanya, mengapa aku memilihmu untuk kunikahi. Sementara di lain sisi, kau tahu, bahwa aku teramat mencintai suamiku. "

Naruto mengangguk pelan, ia memang penasaran tentang hal itu. Tentang suami Mei, yang membuat Naruto hanya mampu menerka tanpa tahu yang sebenarnya. Dan jujur, itu teramat membebaninya.

"Aku hanya ingin satu hal. Aku ingin ada seseorang yang akan menemaniku menghabiskan sisa umur. Aku tidak ingin hidup sendirian sampai tua dan di penghujung usia aku kesepian."

"Mungkin kau bisa bilang aku masih punya Konan, Ayame, dan yang lainnya, tapi ini berbeda. Aku hanya ingin kami terhubung dengan ikatan yang lebih kuat. Aku ingin seseorang di mana aku bisa berbagi segala hal dan aku percaya kaulah orang yang tepat."

Mei menghentikan ucapannya sejenak. Tegar ia bersikukuh, tak ada air mata menetes, tak ada getar pula dalam suaranya saat berucap tadi. Lantas ia menghela napas kembali, kali ini lebih dalam. Ia pejam mata sejenak sebelum menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Naruto," panggilnya.

Naruto masih belum tahu akan memberikan tanggapan semacam apa.

"Bisakah kau melakukannya untukku?"

Naruto terpaku, ia mendengar jelas tiap kalimat yang dilontarkan Mei, dan ia baru menyadari sesuatu. Kendati tampak tegar, tapi Naruto bisa merasakan. _Oh_ , inikah sisi rapuh seorang Mei Terumi? Rasanya ia mengerti keresahan hati wanita itu tentang masa depannya dan tentang masa tuanya yang kemungkinan berakhir dengan sepi jika tidak mencoba untuk menikah lagi. Ya Tuhan, membayangkan itu terjadi pada Mei membuatnya bergidik.

Naruto menarik napas dan menghembuskannya pelan. Belum pernah ia merasa seyakin ini selama hidupnya. Ia bertekad akan menjadi suami yang baik untuk Mei, dan juga ia akan menemani wanita itu menghabiskan sisa usia bersama. Mei sudah memberikan kepercayaan besar padanya kali ini, dan ia tidak ingin mengecewakannya.

"Tentu saja, Mei- _sama_. Izinkan saya melakukannya, izinkan saya menjadi suami Anda. Anda bisa berbagi segala hal dengan saya, dan saya tidak akan membiarkan Anda merasa sendiri lagi."

Naruto mengatakannya dalam nada berat, seakan menghapus keraguan pada diri Mei. Ia benar-benar akan melakukannya, menjadi teman hidup seorang Mei Terumi.

Mei tersenyum, ia tahu Naruto pasti menyanggupinya.

"Mei- _sama_ , sudah saatnya."

Suara Choujuro menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka berdua. Mei mengangguk singkat pada Choujuro dan mulai menggandeng tangan Naruto menuju pintu altar.

"Kau harus berhenti berbicara formal padaku setelah menikah nanti."

Mei berbisik kepada Naruto sebelum mereka meraih gagang pintu. Naruto hanya terkekeh kikuk dan mengusap belakang kepalanya.

"Mei, boleh aku mengatakan sesuatu?"

Memang benar ia menyuruh Naruto agar tidak bersikap formal padanya tadi, tapi ia tidak mengira Naruto benar-benar mempraktekkannya sekarang. Entahlah, Naruto yang seperti itu terlihat sangat berbeda di matanya.

" _Hm_? Apa itu?" Tanya Mei.

"Aku gugup."

...

Suara derit mengiringi pintu yang terbuka dan menampilkan dua sejoli dengan balutan gaun pengantin. Naruto memakai tuksedo putih yang tampak pas di tubuhnya. Rambut pirangnya tersisir rapi ke belakang. Ia berjalan gagah menggandeng Mei Terumi di sisinya. Hal itu membuat sang ibu, Kushina, yang berdiri di barisan depan altar itu menangis sesenggukan di pelukan Ayame sambil berkali-kali meracaukan bahwa putranya ternyata sudah dewasa.

Sedangkan Mei, gaun tanpa lengan berwarna putih berhiaskan payet dan bordir bunga itu menjuntai panjang terseret di belakang seiring langkah kakinya menuju altar. Rambutnya yang tergelung dihiasi mahkota mutiara dan bunga-bunga. Tangan yang memakai sarung putih transparan, menggamit lengan Naruto. Ia tampak tenang. Mungkin karena ini bukan yang pertama kali baginya.

Mei menoleh sedikit pada Naruto. Pria itu terlihat sedikit gugup, Naruto sudah mengatakan padanya tadi sebelum memasuki altar. Tak disangka, Naruto pun ikut menoleh dan tersenyum padanya. Mei sempat berhenti bernapas, melihat senyum dewasa di wajah Naruto membuatnya mengingat bagaimana senyuman suaminya dulu saat menggandengnya menuju altar.

Kerinduan besar tiba-tiba memenuhi dadanya, perasaan sesak yang sama ketika ia mengingat tentang almarhum sang suami. Ia tidak mengira setitik rasa gamang itu muncul kembali. Padahal ia sudah sangat yakin dengan keputusannya untuk menikah dengan Naruto. Ia akan mencari kebahagiaannya dan ia tidak akan sendirian lagi. Tanpa sadar ia mengeratkan tangannya pada lengan Naruto hingga sebuah usapan lembut ia rasakan saat Naruto menyentuh tangannya membuat jantungnya makin bergemuruh.

Di sisi lain, Konan memandang kedua mempelai itu dengan senyum tipis. Meski ia tidak tahu apa yang membuat seorang Mei Terumi memilih Naruto untuk dijadikan suami, sedangkan ia sendiri masih mengingat pilunya tangisan wanita itu ketika kehilangan suami pertamanya dulu. Namun ia tidak akan meragukan pilihan Mei Terumi. Justru ia ikut bahagia. Dari yang ia lihat, sejak hadirnya Naruto di kehidupan Mei, wanita itu menjadi lebih hidup. Baginya sudah cukup sang nyonya merasakan kesedihan selama bertahun-tahun, kini saatnya ia menjadi saksi untuk kebahagiaan Mei Terumi. Hanya itu yang ia harapkan.

Naruto tidak menyangka hari ini ia berdiri di sini, berjalan berdampingan dengan wanita yang selama ini ia hormati dan ingin ia lindungi. Sejak dulu ia selalu bertanya-tanya apa status Mei Terumi untuknya, tetapi ia tak pernah bisa menemukan jawaban yang tepat untuk hal itu. Dan jawaban yang diberikan Tuhan benar-benar di luar dugaan, benarkah status yang tepat untuk Mei Terumi adalah menjadi istrinya?

Selama ini belum pernah terbersit dalam pikirannya ia akan menikah. Baginya pernikahan adalah sesuatu yang sakral dan ia ingin menjalaninya di saat dia benar-benar siap, baik hati maupun perasaan. Selama ini ia berpikir dirinya masihlah seorang pemuda tanggung yang tengah mencari jati diri. Namun bukan berarti ia tak menginginkan pernikahan ini, ia sudah memantapkan hati untuk menjadi suami yang baik bagi Mei. Setelah berminggu-minggu ia meng _galau_ tentang segala hal, seperti tentang apakah pantas pemuda tanggung seperti dirinya menikahi wanita nyaris sempurna seperti Mei Terumi? Juga tentang suami Mei dulu, dan hal-hal kecil lain yang membuatnya terbebani. Kali ini tekadnya sudah bulat, dan ia akan menjalaninya.

Naruto menoleh pada Mei di sampingnya, tersenyum tulus, ia tidak ingin terlihat buruk di depan Mei. Akan ia tunjukkan bahwa ia bahagia dengan pernikahan ini. Ia tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan Mei tentangnya, tetapi ia merasa wanita itu menggamit lengannya cukup erat. _He_ _i_ tidak mungkin Mei gugup. Jadi ia hanya mengusap lembut tangan berbalut sarung tangan itu hingga langkah mereka terhenti di depan pendeta.

Menit berikutnya pendeta memberikan khutbah singkat tentang arti cinta sejati dan ikatan suci antara pria dan wanita. Kedua mempelai mendengarkan dengan seksama apa yang dikatakan oleh pendeta.

"Apa kau Uzumaki Naruto menerima Terumi Mei sebagai istrimu?"

Suara Pendeta kembali terdengar di tengah khidmatnya acara. Tak lama disusul suara tegas dari dari sang mempelai pria.

"Ya, saya bersedia."

...

Resepsi besar-besaran diadakan di sebuah gedung mewah yang memang bersebelahan dengan gereja tempat pemberkatan pernikahan pagi tadi. Beragam makanan dan minuman terbaik tersaji untuk para tamu. Dekorasi ruangan yang terkesan mewah tetapi elegan sangat tepat untuk mendeskripsikan kepribadian kedua mempelai.

Naruto tengah menyalami para tamu yang sebagian besar adalah kolega dan para karyawan perusahaan. Ia senang banyak orang yang hadir untuk mendoakan pernikahannya. Dilihatnya Mei juga sedang sibuk menyalami dan sesekali berbincang ringan dengan para tamu wanita yang hadir. Diamatinya bagaimana bibir merah itu tersenyum dan berbicara sesuai ekspresi sang pemilik.

Naruto sedikit tersentak dengan pipi memerah. Bayangan bagaimana tadi ia mencium bibir itu ketika upacara pernikahan kembali melintasi otaknya. Jika boleh jujur, itu adalah ciuman pertamanya. Ciuman lembut namun dalam, ia bahkan masih ingat bagaimana lembut dan rasa manis _lipgloss_ di bibir Mei ketika ia menciumnya. Di matanya, Mei Terumi itu sempurna.

"Aku tidak datang jauh-jauh ke sini hanya untuk melihatmu tersenyum mesum seperti itu, Naruto- _sama_."

Suara gadis di sebelahnya mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Mei Terumi.

"Ternyata kau Sakura- _chan_ , siapa yang tersenyum? Dan jangan mengataiku mesum, aku ini atasanmu!"

"Ya, ya, ya, terserahlah."

Hilang sudah rasa hormat antara atasan dan bawahan di antara mereka.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau menikah dengan Mei- _sama_ , Naruto. Kupikir hubungan kalian tidak seperti itu,"

"tapi ya ... bagaimana mengatakannya? Cinta bisa terwujud tanpa alasan apa pun. Jadi ... aku turut bahagia. Selamat ya Naruto," tambah Sakura saat melihat Naruto tak juga memberikan tanggapan.

"Terima kasih, Sakura- _chan_."

.

 **Naruto POV**

"Tapi tiap kali kulihat matanya, ia menyimpan banyak luka dan itu membuatnya rapuh."

Ucapan _Kaa-chan_ benar, Mei- _sama_ , _ah_ bukan, Mei memang terlihat seperti wanita yang tegas, tapi di sisi lain, ia tetaplah rapuh dengan kesendiriannya selama ini. Aku merasa begitu bodoh karena tidak pernah menyadarinya.

Kemarin _Kaa-chan_ bilang aku harus lebih peka mulai sekarang. Pesan-pesan panjang untukku yang akan menikah diakhiri dengan jitakan keras dari _Kaa-chan_ dan peringatan agar aku lebih peka tentang perasaan wanita. Aku sedikit memberengut, pria mana pun takkan bisa peka jika sang wanita tidak menunjukkan langsung apa yang dirasakannya maupun yang diinginkannya.

Mengesampingkan hal itu, aku menyusul istriku yang sedang berbincang dengan seorang tamu. _Ah_ menyebutnya istriku rasanya aku jadi gugup sendiri.

"Naruto kau di sini, Tuan A ingin menemuimu."

Suara lembut Mei menyambutku saat aku mendekat ke arahnya. Aku melirik pada seorang pria besar di depan Mei, seorang pengusaha dari Kumogakure. Aku cukup mengenalnya karena sudah beberapa kali perusahaanku bermitra dengannya.

"Selamat atas pernikahan kalian," ucapnya padaku.

Ia mengulurkan tangannya padaku, aku menyambutnya.

"Terima kasih, Tuan A, senang Anda bisa hadir," ujarku.

"Tentu, aku tidak akan melewatkan ini."

Setelahnya, kulihat ia mengambil gelas anggur dari nampan pelayan dan mulai menikmati pesta. Aku mengamati sekitarku, suasana sudah mulai berubah rupanya. Aku mengambil gelas yang sejak tadi dipegang Mei dan meletakkannya di meja.

" _Hey_ _._ "

Belum sempat ia protes, aku mengulurkan tanganku padanya.

"Ayo berdansa!"

Kami berdansa di tengah-tengah beberapa pasangan yang juga ikut menikmati dansa. Bisa dibilang dansa adalah penutup dari serangkaian acara di pesta pernikahan kami. Mungkin Mei tadi terlalu sibuk dengan tamu hingga tak menyadari musik sudah melembut dan beberapa pasangan sudah lebih dulu menapaki lantai dansa.

Gaun malamnya yang panjang tidak menyulitkannya untuk berdansa. Kedua tangannya melingkar di leherku, dan aku memposisikan tanganku di pinggulnya yang ramping. Musik yang lembut membuat dansa kami terasa romantis dan intim.

"Mengapa?"

Suara penuh tanya itu menyadarkanku dari keterpakuanku pada wajah Mei. Aku memandang matanya terlalu lama. Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan itu, tanganku malah terangkat, menyentuh rambut di pelipisnya, lalu turun menyusuri pipinya.

"Bukan apa-apa," jawabku akhirnya.

"Naruto."

" _Hm_?"

"Terima kasih."

Alisku terangkat mendengar ucapan terima kasih darinya.

"Untuk?"

"Karena kau bersedia menikahiku."

Aku tidak mengerti mengapa ia perlu berterimakasih untuk hal itu. Kami saling memandang satu sama lain, dari matanya kulihat ia sangat tulus kali ini.

"Kalau begitu, terima kasih juga," ucapku padanya.

Sekarang giliran Mei yang menatapku penuh tanya.

"Untuk?"

"Karena telah memilihku."

Mendengar jawabanku ia tertawa renyah, kami masih berdansa sambil berbincang dan bercanda. Mei memintaku agar tetap seperti ini, tidak berbicara formal lagi padanya karena bagaimanapun status kami sekarang adalah suami istri. Aku menggodanya dengan mulai berbicara formal dan memanggilnya Mei- _sama_ , ia langsung menginjak kakiku di tengah dansa sebagai peringatan. Aku meringis tetapi mencoba tetap bergerak normal dan melanjutkan dansa kami meski ia masih tertawa. Sepertinya rasa canggung di antara kami sedikit mencair.

Lagi, aku memikirkan pernikahan ini. Kalau dipikir-pikir, tidak pernah ada kata cinta terucap di antara kami sebelumnya. Dariku pun, seingatku aku tidak pernah berkata aku mencintainya. Tidak, bukannya aku tidak mencintainya, tapi mungkin sedikit berbeda. Seperti kata Sakura- _chan_ , cinta bisa terwujud tanpa alasan apa pun. Berkat Mei, aku bisa menjadi pria sesempurna ini. Dan aku akan membalasnya dengan menjadi suami yang baik untuknya, menemaninya menghabiskan sisa umur seperti yang diinginkannya. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya merasa kesepian lagi. Aku berharap pernikahan ini membuatnya bahagia. Kebahagiaan Mei adalah prioritas utama bagiku. Tentu saja.

.

 **Mei POV**

Tak kusangka anak laki-laki lusuh yang kutemui beberapa tahun silam kini sudah menjadi pria dewasa dan sekarang menjadi suamiku. Meski ini bukan kali pertama aku menikah, tapi aku bahagia. Mungkin sekarang aku tidak perlu risau tentang beberapa hal. Aku sudah memilikinya, seseorang yang akan menemaniku menghabiskan sisa usia.

Untuk sekali ini saja, aku ingin menemukan kebahagiaanku. _Kami-sama_ , bukannya aku mendustakan segala kebahagiaan yang telah kau berikan selama ini, hanya saja di sudut hatiku, aku tetaplah wanita lemah dan takut dengan rasa sepi. Namun sekarang aku bisa bernapas lega. Naruto akan menemaniku, ia bersedia hidup bersamaku hingga ke penghujung usia.

 _Kami-sama_ , berkatilah kami berdua.

...

 **Third POV**

"Terimakasih atas kehadiran kalian."

Mei dan Naruto menyalami tamu yang mulai meninggalkan acara. Hingga tersisa beberapa kelompok tamu, Mei menyadari sesuatu yang terselip di tangannya. Kerutan muncul di dahi wanita itu.

"Kertas?"

Mei mendongak, menatap ke depan dan mencari-cari siapa gerangan tamu yang menyerahkan kertas ini. Namun sepertinya tamu itu telah pergi.

Ia membuka lipatan kertas itu dan membaca baris tulisan yang ada di atasnya.

"Wisconsin 1240, 23.30, K-S MT"

"Apa ini?"

Entah mengapa perasaan Mei mendadak tidak keruan.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N tambahan:**

 **In syaa Allah dua chapter lagi tamat ya. Tetap setia menanti yaa :***


	8. Chapter 8

**UNBREAKABLE PROMISE**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :** Karakter yang dipakai di dalam ff ini adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

 **Original Story : Si Hitam**

 **Written by : Valentinexxx, Si Hitam and ForgetMeNot09**

 **Editor :** **ForgetMeNot09**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

 **...**

Resepsi pernikahan telah usai sejak dua jam yang lalu. Dan di sinilah pasangan pengantin baru ini berada, pintu kamar menyambut keduanya. Mei sudah ingin menyentuh kenop pintu saat suara Naruto di sebelahnya menginterupsi.

"Boleh aku ke bawah sebentar? Ada hal yang ingin kulakukan."

"..."

"Hanya sebentar," lanjut Naruto saat Mei menatapnya penuh tanda tanya. Ia takut Mei mengira ia akan meninggalkannya untuk tidur di kamar lain di malam pernikahan mereka.

"Baiklah."

Mei mengangguk sekali.

Wanita itu mengamati Naruto menuruni tangga hingga sosoknya menghilang, lalu perhatiannya kembali pada pintu kamar. Ia masuk, disambut oleh aroma mawar yang samar tercium, tidak terlalu kuat sampai menusuk hidung tapi cukup segar dan menenangkan.

Kamar ini adalah kamar pribadi Mei yang telah diatur sedemikian rupa sehingga menjadi kamar pengantin untuk mereka berdua. Melihat ke arah kasur, terhampar kelopak-kelopak mawar. Sepertinya para pelayan dan Kushina terlalu berlebihan dalam menghias ruang kamar ini. Mei mengulas senyum. Meski bukan pernikahan pertamanya, tapi ia senang melihat antusiasme orang-orang terdekatnya dalam merancang segala keperluan pernikahan termasuk kamar pengantin.

Selembar kertas yang sedari tadi dipegang ia masukkan ke dalam laci meja rias. Ia sama sekali tidak ingat siapa dari salah satu tamu yang menyelipkan kertas itu di tangannya. Bisa saja membuang kertas itu tetapi ia merasa ada yang tidak beres, itulah sebabnya ia memilih menyimpan dan akan mengurusnya besok. Lebih baik sekarang ia mandi sembari menunggu Naruto kembali.

Sementara itu, Naruto berjalan menyusuri _mansion_. Beruntung semua penghuni _mansion_ sudah beristirahat di kamar masing-masing, mungkin karena lelah setelah sibuk dengan acara pernikahannya, jadi tidak akan ada yang mencurigainya sebab berkeliaran tengah malam. Apalagi ini adalah malam pertama usai pernikahannya dengan Mei.

Sebuah ruangan di ujung lorong adalah tujuannya. Derit pintu terdengar saat ia buka, temaram cahaya keemasan terpantul dalam mata biru Naruto. Ruangan ini masih sama saat terakhir kali ia kemari, hanya saja kursi goyang tua yang seingatnya terletak di depan meja kini sudah berpindah ke sudut ruangan.

Naruto berdiri menghadap foto yang terpajang di dinding. Foto mendiang suami Mei. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa hatinya merasa perlu kemari.

Meminta restu?

Terdengar tidak logis.

Hatinya merasa ada sesuatu menjadi beban, terasa seperti ia merebut Mei dari suaminya meski kenyataannya tidak seperti itu. Meilah yang memintanya untuk menjadi teman hidup sampai ajal menjemput, dan sudah seharusnya Naruto menyanggupi. Ia tulus ingin menemani Mei agar wanita itu tidak lagi merasa kesepian.

"Mei rapuh sejak kepergianmu, sekarang menjadi tugasku untuk menguatkan dan melindunginya."

Naruto bermonolog di depan foto itu.

Ia bertekad akan memberikan seluruh hidupnya untuk kebahagiaan Mei, ia akan melindungi dan menemaninya sampai ujung usia. Bukan sekadar alasan balas budi, tapi juga karena Naruto memang menginginkannya. Tidak lagi ingin melihat Mei yang rapuh dan kesepian, ia ingin melihat wanita itu terus diliputi kebahagiaan.

Ia memejamkan mata dan mulai menunduk, sebagai penghormatan pada almarhum suami Mei.

Setelahnya ia kembali mengangkat kepala dan menatap lurus penuh keyakinan pada foto itu.

"Aku akan berusaha membahagiakannya."

...

Mei keluar dari kamar mandi dengan kimono handuk sebagai penutup tubuhnya. Rambut yang masih basah ia usap lalu digerai. Ia mengamati ruangan kamarnya yang kosong. Naruto belum kembali, pikirnya.

Suara bising pengering rambut memecah sunyinya malam. Wajah berhadapan dengan bayangannya sendiri dalam cermin. Ia nikmati embusan hangat dari mesin pengering rambut itu.

Saat dirasa rambutnya sudah tak lagi basah, Mei membuka lemari untuk mencari baju yang bisa ia pakai malam ini. Sebuah gaun tidur berwarna _fuchsia_ dengan corak bunga lili yang agak tipis menjadi pilihannya.

Gaun tidur yang ... tampak seksi ketika Mei memakainya, sangat seksi. Gaun yang cukup terbuka sehingga memperlihatkan beberapa bagian tubuh Mei, bahkan kian terlihat ketika temaram lampu kamar menembus kain tipisnya. Lekukan dan tonjolan tercetak jelas di tempat yang memang seharusnya, dengan ukuran ideal dan proporsional sehingga memberi nilai keindahan jauh melebihi wanita pada umumnya.

Tirai balkon kamar bergerak-gerak saat angin malam berhembus melewati jendela yang tak tertutup, mengantarkan hawa dingin menembus gaun tidurnya yang panjang. Ia belum ingin tidur sekarang, ya memang ia tak boleh tidur dahulu sehingga ia lebih memilih ke balkon kamar menikmati semilir angin malam. Tangannya menggenggam pagar besi pembatas balkon, menengadah memandang langit. Ia tidak menyangka dirinya benar-benar sudah menikah untuk yang kedua kali. Yang kedua dengan Naruto, anak yang sepuluh tahun lalu ia pungut di pinggir jalan, lalu ia rawat dan pelihara, hingga sekarang sudah matang dan dewasa. Mei mengandaikan diri memetik buah manis dari bibit yang dulu ia semai.

Lama Mei berdiri. Banyak hal melintas di benaknya selama melamun. Ia yang tak lagi muda dan telah melewati cukup banyak asam garam kehidupan, tentunya memiliki banyak kenangan.

Semua kenangan itulah, sebagai pelajaran dan pengalaman hidup, yang menjadikan dirinya seperti sekarang ini.

Mei berjengit saat sebuah mantel tersampir di bahunya, ketika menoleh, sosok Naruto yang ia lihat.

"Kau bisa sakit jika terlalu lama terkena angin malam."

Terasa seperti _de javu_. Mei pernah mendapat perlakuan seperti ini saat sendirian berkutat dengan sedih di perpustakaan kecil pribadinya, oleh Naruto yang memamerkan senyum menenangkan.

Mei baru menyadari kehadiran Naruto yang entah sudah sejak kapan ada di dekatnya. Aroma sabun yang segar dan rambut kuningnya yang basah menandakan pria itu baru selesai mandi. Laki-laki itu mengenakan kaos polos yang sedikit longgar.

Dalam hati Mei memuji keberanian Naruto yang berani memakai kamar mandinya tanpa meminta izin lebih dahulu. Naruto terkesan tak sopan, tapi Mei tak memiliki alasan untuk tidak memakluminya. Toh, mereka sudah resmi menikah.

"Kapan kau datang?"

"Cukup lama untuk menyaksikan kau yangs edang melamun," kata Naruto sembari ikut berdiri di samping Mei.

Mei merapatkan mantel yang disampirkan Naruto di bahunya. Dirinya memang sedikit menggigil karena terlalu lama membiarkan kulit bercumbu dengan angin malam. Ia melirik ke arah Naruto, gurat dewasa jelas terlihat meski ia memandangnya dari samping. Perlahan, senyumnya mengembang. Hatinya merasa lega mungkin karena sekarang ia tidak sendiri lagi. Ia sudah memiliki Naruto sebagai teman hidup yang akan melengkapinya.

"Kau dari mana?"

Mei bertanya.

"Aku ..."

Naruto memberi jeda, berpikir apa perlu ia mengatakannya atau tidak, "Ruang perpustakaan kecil di ujung lorong yang ada foto besar ..."

Naruto berujar ragu, melihat Mei yang memandangnya dengan mata terkejut membuatnya urung melanjutkan kalimat.

"Kau sungguh dari sana!"

Pertanyaan Mei menuntut ketegasan jawaban. Naruto mengangguk, sedikit takut. Mei mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, wajahnya berubah sendu. Ia hampir selalu tak mampu menahan air mata bila teringat mendiang sang suami, satu-satunya pria yang ia cintai dengan segenap hati dan hidupnya.

Naruto yang menyadari perubahan Mei dengan lembut menarik tubuh wanita itu dalam pelukan.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja," bisik Naruto pada Mei yang berada dalam dekapannya.

Ia tahu Mei sangat mencintai almarhum suaminya, sampai sekarang. Dan Naruto tidak akan memaksa perasaan Mei untuk berubah. Sudah cukup baginya mendampingi dan melindungi Mei Terumi sebagai seorang suami. Mereka telah berikrar untuk menjalani kehidupan rumah tangga bersama sebagai suami istri.

Untuk sekarang, Naruto hanya tahu inilah satu-satunya cara membuat Mei jadi lebih kuat dan tegar mengarungi hidup serta melepaskan diri dari jerat penderitaan masa lalu.

Naruto tak perlu mendengar suara isakan hanya untuk mengetahui kalau istrinya ini sedang menangis. Ia yakin setelah Mei menumpahkan semua sakit dan derita yang terakumulasi selama belasan tahun ini, pundak Mei pasti akan sangat ringan. Mei akan melalui hari-hari menyenangkan.

Pelukan Naruto makin erat, ia seolah mengatakan, "Berikan seribu rasa sakit dan deritamu padaku lalu aku akan menggantinya dengan seribu kebahagiaan."

Sampai dua belas menit berlalu.

"N-naruto, s-sesak."

" _Ah_ , maaf."

Sontak Naruto melepas dekapannya. Ia merasa bersalah karena terlalu jauh bertindak.

"Tak apa."

Mei menyeka bulir air mata terakhir di sudut matanya, "Lagi pula aku senang," lanjutnya dengan senyuman lebar.

Sebuah senyuman yang muncul menggantikan tangis, itu nampak seperti langit cerah pagi hari yang datang menggantikan hujan badai semalaman. Dalam hati, Mei percaya bahwa itu adalah bulir air mata kesedihannya yang terakhir. Bersama Naruto, tak akan pernah lagi ia meneteskan air mata itu.

Mei menutup mata sembari menghirup napas dalam, ia mencukupkan diri dari gelombang perasaan lalu beralih kepada kenyataan, di mana ia adalah seorang istri dengan tugas barunya.

"Mau ke sana sekarang, Naruto?"

Naruto berpaling muka menuju ke arah yang ditunjuk Mei.

Ranjang

Di mata Naruto, tempat itu tiba-tiba tampak lebih sakral dari sebelumnya, lebih gemerlap dari sudut-sudut lain di dalam kamar.

Naruto meneguk ludah, gugup juga malu. Dia tampak kikuk. Seharusnya sebagai pengantin pria dialah yang mengajak Mei, bukan sebaliknya.

Mungkin Mei mengambil inisiatif lebih dulu sebab wanita ini pernah bersuami, pun sadar kalau Naruto masih belum berani. Atau bisa jadi sebab hati nakal Mei sudah sejak lama menginginkan malam ini semenjak menjanda dari belasan tahun lalu, dan ia hampir tak sanggup lagi menahan hasratnya.

Perlahan Naruto mengangguk. Mei mununggu sejenak.

Langkah pertama berasal dari kaki Naruto, Mei pun mengikuti tepat di belakangnya.

Mei menyukai tindakan impulsif Naruto yang cepat sesuai gerak hatinya.

Tanpa tahu yang sebenarnya, Naruto hendak pingsan karena pikirannya penuh dengan kehati-hatian agar tidak berbuat sesuatu yang tak istrinya sukai, ditambah dengan detak jantungnya yang kian kencang tak keruan.

Naruto duduk di tepi ranjang sementara Mei menempatkan diri persis di sisi kiri Naruto. Pandangan mereka searah, menuju langit malam di balik jendela.

Naruto memberanikan diri menyentuh tangan kanan Mei yang bebas di sisi kasur, ia taut dan genggam dengan lembut. Mei tersenyum dalam hati. Memang sengaja ia meletakkan tangan di sana, persis di dekat Naruto duduk.

" _Emm_ , tidak adakah yang kau ingin bicarakan?"

Mei buka suara, ingin mencairkan suasana. Ia kasihan pada Naruto yang wajahnya tampak sangat gugup dan tegang, walau sebenarnya ia sendiri juga begitu. Hanya saja ia lebih bisa mengendalikan diri.

"Tidak tahu."

" _Hm_?"

"Ya, aku bingung ingin membicarakan apa denganmu. Maaf."

"Kalau begitu, tidakkah kau ingin menciumku?"

" _A_..."

Naruto kelimpungan. Ia masih belum siap.

"Tadi di altar depan pendeta kau berani, di depan banyak orang pula. Kenapa saat hanya kita berdua saja kau enggan?"

Pernyataan Mei tidak bermaksud buruk, ia hanya ingin memotivasi Naruto agar lebih berani mengambil langkah maju.

Naruto berusaha mengendalikan dirinya. Ketika ia merasa sudah siap, ia pun berpaling menghadap Mei. Meski wajahnya masih menunjukkan raut tegang, tetapi wajah itu bergerak maju menuju wanitanya.

Mei menutup mata.

 _Chuuuu_

Mei membuka mata dengan wajah masam, "Kenapa hanya di kening?"

"Ya, kau tahu _kan_ apa arti ciuman di kening?"

Pertanyaan dari Naruto membuat Mei terdiam. Ciuman di kening dari suami kepada istri seringkali diartikan sebagai ungkapan cinta yang begitu mendalam.

Tiba-tiba Mei mendaratkan sebuah ciuman di pipi kanan Naruto.

Naruto menganga dan mengeluarkan suara tak jelas, " _uuuuu_ ..."

"Jawabanmu atas pertanyaanku tadi, harus kuakui kalau itu membuatku sedikit tersentuh."

Ya, itu memaksa Mei harus menghadiahkan ciuman balasan.

Sementara nyawa Naruto masih belum kembali ke raga akibat kejutan tadi, Mei terkikik geli.

" _Fufuuu_ , Naruto. Kau lucu sekali."

" _Ah_ , it ... _anoo_ ..."

Kemudian Mei memasang ekspresi serius di wajahnya.

"Ketika masih di ruang ganti, aku sudah bilang padamu alasan aku ingin kau menikahiku?"

Naruto coba lebih santai, ia tanggapi pertanyaan Mei sewajarnya, "Ya. Kau takut masa tuamu dihabiskan bersama sepi dan kesendirian. Kau tidak ingin merasakan penderitaan itu lagi, dan ingin ada orang yang menemanimu sampai ajal menjemput. Begitu?"

"Ya, bertahun-tahun aku berusaha hidup tegar di mata orang lain, tapi rapuhnya hatiku tak pernah sembuh. Sekarang, aku merasa sudah tak sanggup lagi hidup sendiri. Tidak ingin berakhir sepi dan sendirian di penghujung usiaku nanti adalah alasan aku menginginkan seseorang di sisiku, seseorang yang mau saling berbagi segala hal denganku."

" _Uhm_ , ya aku sendiri pun tak sanggup membayangkan masa tuaku seperti itu. Jadi, aku mengerti perasaanmu."

"Tapi apa kau tahu, kenapa kau laki-laki yang kupilih?"

Naruto menggeleng, "Jujur, aku penasaran tentang itu."

"Ketika aku mulai berpikir siapa laki-laki itu, siapa yang dapat aku percaya. Satu-satunya jawaban yang kudapat adalah kau, Naruto."

"Alasannya?"

"Bagiku, tak ada alasan maupun setitik keraguan yang membuatku tidak memilihmu sebagai suami. Hanya kau satu-satunya orang yang tepat. Kau satu-satunya orang terdekat yang aku percayai sepenuhnya. Kau tidak akan pernah mengkhianati dan meninggalkanku, yang pasti akan melakukan apa pun untukku. Itu adalah balas budimu atas jasaku padamu selama ini. Aku akan jadi orang jahat kalau ternyata aku memanfaatkan balas budimu itu, jadi aku tak akan memintamu menikahiku kalau kau merasa bahwa balas budi itu sebagai kewajiban. Namun belakangan aku sadar kalau kau ingin membalas budi bukan karena merasa itu kewajibanmu tapi karena memang kau menginginkannya dari dalam lubuk hatimu. Bukan kewajiban melainkan keinginan, sebab itulah aku yakin pernikahan kita tak akan menjadi beban bagimu."

Naruto _speechless_. Apa benar dirinya seperti itu, sebaik apa yang dituturkan Mei tadi. Ia sendiri bahkan tak menyadari. Benarkah Mei lebih mengerti tentang isi hatinya daripada ia sendiri?

"Naruto, kalau boleh aku ingin menciummu sekarang. Di bibir."

"Hah!?"

Mata Naruto melotot tak percaya.

Mei tertawa, " _Hei_. Bukankan itu wajar? Aku tidak tahu lagi dengan cara apa aku menanggapi kebaikan hatimu itu."

Naruto mengangguk setuju. Toh, cepat atau lambat pasti akan tiba saatnya ia berciuman dengan Mei di bibir.

" _Aaahh_ , aku sungguh sudah menantikannya sejak tadi."

Mei terlihat sangat senang. Ia mencondongkan badan kearah Naruto, mendongak sedikit pada tubuh Naruto yang lebih tinggi sembari menutup mata.

Tanpa bicara apa pun lagi, Naruto ikut menutup mata lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Mei.

Ciuman mereka lembut, pelan dan tak terburu-buru. Keduanya sama-sama ingin meresapi perasaan masing-masing.

Pertemuan kedua bibir itu tidak terlalu lama. Baik Mei maupun Naruto merasakan hatinya terus menghangat, rasanya begitu nyaman sampai ia melupakan dirinya sendiri. Perasaan ini, perasaan luar biasa yang baru pertama kali Naruto rasakan, serta perasaan nyaman yang baru Mei rasakan lagi setelah belasan tahun lamanya.

Ciuman bibir mereka, hampir persis seperti saat di altar pernikahan siang tadi. Hanya saja untuk malam ini sensasinya sedikit berbeda, terasa lebih dalam dan sedikit erotis.

Mei bahagia, begitu pula Naruto. Hati keduanya tak bisa dibohongi.

Tiba-tiba Mei bertanya, "Aku ingin tahu rasa apa yang kau dapat dari ciuman tadi, Naruto?"

"Lembut dan manis," jawab Naruto terus terang, "Kalau kau?"

"Hangat dan basah."

 _Blusshh_

Pikiran Naruto langsung ke mana-mana. Pipinya memerah akibat godaan Mei.

Dimata Mei, pemuda pirang ini begitu lucu. Setiap tingkahnya begitu natural, khas anak-anak yang polos. Ia tak bisa untuk tidak bersyukur setiap kali melihat Naruto berada di sisinya.

" _Anooo_ ... Mei."

Naruto tampak ragu, "Tentang semua alasanmu memintaku menikahimu, Mei. Kalau hanya untuk menjadi temanmu sampai ajal menjemput, menghilangkan rasa takutmu akan sepi dan sendirian kala itu, aku pasti akan melakukan apa pun yang kau minta. Namun kenapa harus dengan menikah? Bisa saja bukan dengan cara lain?"

Naruto pernah menanyakan pertanyaan ini pada ibunya, tapi ia belum mendapat jawaban memuaskan, "Aku minta maaf kalau pertanyaanku membuatmu tersinggung," lanjutnya.

Mei mengulas senyum simpul, "Tidak. Aku tidak tersinggung. Justru aku ingin membahas hal ini, tapi kau malah menanyakannya lebih dulu. Aku senang, itu artinya kau tidak hanya menerima keputusanku begitu saja tapi ingin ikut serta memastikan posisimu dalam hubungan ini."

"..."

"Jawaban untuk pertanyaanmu itu tidak kusandarkan pada hati dan perasaan tapi pada logika. Aku wanita dan kau pria. Menurutmu hubungan seperti apa yang harus dibentuk antara kita agar dapat saling berbagi dan melengkapi?"

Pertanyaan Mei tepat mengenai sasaran pada logika berpikir Naruto. Sedari awal sampai sebelum menikah, Naruto sama sekali tidak bisa menentukan posisi Mei bagi dirinya, pun sebaliknya bagaimana posisi dirinya dalam hidup Mei. Itu karena saat Mei memungut Naruto sepuluh tahun lalu, Mei sama sekali tidak menetapkan apa-apa tentang hubungan mereka. Hubungan mereka tidak jelas. Namun mulai hari ini, hubungan mereka berubah drastis menjadi sepasang suami istri.

Seolah ada lompatan waktu yang membuat Naruto merasa tidak logis dengan perubahan hubungan mereka yang begitu tiba-tiba.

"Umur kita memang terpaut jauh, tapi apa kau merasa kita seperti ibu dan anak?"

Itu hubungan sakral yang Naruto dapat dari ibunya, Mei tidak akan mampu menggantikan posisi Kushina untuk itu. Ibu dengan kewajiban melahirkan, menyayangi, mengasihi, mendidik, membesarkan dan memanusiakan, tidak mungkin dapat digantikan dengan perempuan lain. Kalau ibu dan anak angkat? Tidak bisa juga, sebab Kushina masih hidup. Dan tidak pernah terucap sekali pun pernyataan bahwa Mei mengangkat Naruto sebagai anak.

"Ataukah kakak dan adik?"

Mei lanjut bertanya.

Mei pun Naruto adalah anak tunggal, tak pernah memiliki saudara. Namun mereka berdua jelas merasa kalau hubungan mereka tidak seperti itu. Hubungan kakak dan adik sudah terikat dengan ikatan untuk saling mengasihi dan melindungi tanpa ada istilah balas budi. Kakak dan adik sudah terikat takdir sedari lahir sehingga sayang, kasih, dan apa pun itu, datang dengan sendirinya. Dalam hal ini, Mei punya jasa besar sedangkan Naruto mendapatkan budi baik yang ingin ia balas. Jika diperinci, maka hubungan ini akan menjadi kebohongan. Bohong kalau ada di dunia ini sepasang laki-laki dan perempuan yang saling mengangkat saudara.

"Tuan dengan bawahannya?"

Sudah jelas tidak ada hubungan seperti itu antara Mei dengan Naruto. Mana ada tuan dan bawahan yang punya hubungan seintim mereka.

"Bagaimana dengan teman? Atau sahabat?"

Mei tak berhenti menyerang logika Naruto. Semua orang mengatakan bahwa tidak ada persahabatan maupun pertemanan antara sepasang laki-laki dan perempuan. Kecuali jika itu adalah _'sahabat mengarungi hidup'_ atau _'teman tinggal satu atap'_.

Mei menggunakan metode eliminasi untuk menentukan keputusannya. Wanita itu membuang semua kemungkinan yang tertolak logika demi mendapatkan satu kesimpulan yang paling tepat.

Atas dasar semua pertimbangan logika itulah, Naruto bisa menerima keputusan Mei mengajukan proposal kepada dirinya untuk menjadi teman hidup sampai ajal menjemput dalam hubungan suami istri.

Mei menatap lurus dan dalam tepat pada kedua bola mata Naruto. Segera ia ketahui kalau Naruto pun berpikiran sama dengannya.

"Kupikir sekarang sudah tidak ada setitik pun keraguan di hatiku akan pernikahan ini, Mei."

"Syukurlah. Jika kau sudah tak ragu lagi, aku pun begitu."

Lalu, tatapan mereka perlahan berubah. Kabut nafsu gairah mulai datang bersama suhu tubuh yang meningkat. Entah siapa yang lebih dulu memulai, bibir mereka kembalibertaut. Awalnya hanya ciuman biasa, tapi tak butuh waktu lama hingga menjadi ciuman yang menuntut. Ketika ciuman itu terlepas tampak jelas rona merah di wajah masing-masing bersamaan dengan cucuran peluh yang mengalir sampai ke leher.

Posisi mereka yang duduk berhadapan di tepi kasur tidak berubah sejak tadi, tapi kini Mei sudah mendudukkan dirinya di pangkuan Naruto. Mei merapatkan tubuh pada tubuh Naruto. Dada mereka bersentuhan dan sedikit saling menekan. Meskipun terhalang pakaian, mereka bisa saling merasakan tekstur tubuh lawannya. Dada Naruto yang keras dan berotot, berbanding terbalik dengan dada Mei yang besar namun kenyal dan lembut. Mei juga menempatkan tangannya di pipi Naruto, ia usap perlahan sembari mata mereka saling tatap. Tatapan mendamba yang bercampur dengan nafsu. Ibu jarinya mengusap pelan bibir pemuda itu sehingga sedikit terbuka.

Mereka berdua menutup mata, sampai bibir bertemu lagi. Tidak seperti kecupan sebelumnya yang minim gerakan, ciuman mereka kali ini lebih aktif. Khususnya oleh Mei, ia tak ragu menyapukan bibirnya sampai ke sudut bibir Naruto. Bahkan ia sedikit mengeluarkan lidahnya, demi memberi sapuan pada bibir Naruto yang terasa kering.

Ia yang memimpin.

Satu menit kemudian Mei menyudahi ciumannya, lagipula Naruto masih pasif. Ia harus perlahan mengajari suami barunya ini agar mengerti.

Embusan napas disertai uap-uap tipis seolah saling bersambut kala tautan bibir mereka terlepas.

Naruto jelas merasakan suhu tubuhnya meningkat drastis. Panas itu dengan cepat menjalar ke seluruh permukaan kulitnya.

" _Hahhhh_ ..."

Tarikan napas yang begitu kuat terdengar, mengais oksigen demi mempertahankan hidup. Saat napas sudah terkendali, Mei bertanya, "Bagaimana ciuman tadi, Naruto? Kau menyukainya?"

"Mana mungkin tidak," jawab Naruto terus terang.

Ia mulai terbawa nafsu.

"Lagi, kumohon," pinta Mei, dirinya pun mulai dikuasai nafsu.

Bersama dengan satu anggukan, satu tangan Naruto menarik pinggul Mei lebih rapat duduk di pangkuannya sementara tangan yang lain menarik tengkuk wanita itu. Rasa yang mulai sesak di bawah sana, ditambah dengan tekanan dari pantat Mei tidak ia pedulikan.

Ternyata Naruto cepat belajar dalam hal berciuman. Persis seperti yang Mei ajarkan, begitu pula Naruto melakukannya. Lebih dari itu, sesapan Naruto pada bibir Mei semakin kuat.

Tangannya yang berada di tengkuk, menekan kepala bermahkotakan helain merah bata itu untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Sementara tangan lainnya, mulai bergerak liar dan meraba setiap inci kulit punggung istrinya yang begitu halus dan lembut. Gaun tidur Mei memang masih utuh, hanya saja bagian punggungnya terlalu terbuka.

Mei tersenyum dalam hati. Perlakuan Naruto membuatnya melayang. Sudah lama sekali ia tak merasakan hal seperti ini, dan bisa merasakannya lagi adalah sebuah keajaiban.

Entah sejak kapan, sadar atau tidak, Mei begitu menikmati ciuman dari suaminya. Ia membiarkan dirinya didominasi, ia biarkan Naruto mencumbunya mesra dan panas. Pada saat bersamaan, ia juga merasakan serangan oleh berbagai sensasi berbeda dari gerakan tangan Naruto di punggungnya. Semua itu terasa sangat nikmat luar biasa.

Mei menjilat-jilat bibirnya sendiri setelah melepas pagutannya dari bibir Naruto. Ia menyesap campuran air liurnya dan air liur suaminya yang rasanya manis memabukkan.

Dengan wajah merona merah yang di kuasai nafsu Mei berkata, "Aku ingin lebih."

Naruto berpaling muka, ia malu, "Ambil saja semua yang kau ingin dari diriku," ujar Naruto seolah dirinya telah menyerah.

Mereka menutup mata. Malam ini mereka menyatu dalam hubungan intim, perlahan dalam desahan penuh nafsu. Hingga saat penyatuan mereka sempurna, keduanya diam, meresapi setiap denyut kenikmatan yang terasa luar biasa.

Sekarang kehidupan Naruto sebagai laki-laki dewasa kini telah lengkap, pun dengan Mei yang berhasil menghilangkan rasa hausnya akan kehangatan tubuh lelaki setelah belasan tahun.

Lalu bagaimana dengan cinta?

Cinta

Cinta yang sudah sewajarnya ada di antara dua insan yang membina rumah tangga bersama.

Nyatanya tidak pernah ada kata cinta terucap antara keduanya. Orang lain mungkin tak ada yang menyadari. Hingga sekarang, cinta Mei pada mendiang suaminya tidak akan luntur dan tergantikan. Sedangkan cinta Naruto kepada Mei bukan dalam bentuk romansa laki-laki kepada perempuan, melainkan bentuk cinta yang lain.

Besarnya cinta Mei pada mendiang suaminya tidak akan membuat Naruto cemburu dan tersakiti sebab perasaan Naruto kepada Mei bukan dalam bentuk itu. Mei pun tidak akan sakit jika suatu saat timbul perasaan cinta dalam hati Naruto kepada wanita lain sebab yang Mei cintai hanyalah mendiang suaminya.

Mudahnya, mereka tidak akan saling menyakiti.

Hubungan mereka kuat dan kokoh, tetapi rapuh di saat bersamaan. Ada banyak hal yang melandasi sehingga pernikahan Naruto dan Mei bisa terjadi, tapi cinta yang menegakkannya sama sekali tak ada.

Meski begitu, bukan berarti mereka tidak bisa membina rumah tangga yang bahagia. Realitanya mereka sama-sama membutuhkan ikatan pernikahan ini. Bagi Mei, ia tidak akan sendirian dan menghilangkan kerapuhannya dalam hidup. Dan bagi Naruto, ia senang dapat menjadi sumber kebahagiaan Mei karena inilah bentuk balas budinya.

Begitulah, makna kebahagiaan bagi mereka.

...

Jalanan malam ini di Konoha terlihat lengang. Sebagian besar warga disibukkan oleh kegiatan mereka di dalam rumah, maklum saja, hujan sedang turun meski dengan kecepatan sedang. Dingin memang tak sebanding dengan saat musim dingin, tetapi jalanan yang licin menjadi penyebab mengapa mereka memilih menghabiskan waktu di dalam bangunan berdinding. Pun hari telah gelap. Ya, Konoha memang kota besar, tetapi dia bukan Tokyo yang notabene ibukota negara ini.

Tiba-tiba terdengar deru sebuah mesin kendaraan, tak lantang tetapi cukup untuk tertangkap indera pendengaran. Sebuah _Audi Cabriolet_ putih meluncur membelah jalanan dan keheningan malam. Mobil dengan simbol rantai itu bergerak lurus lalu berbelok tajam di tikungan, berhenti di depan sebuah bangunan bertingkat yang cukup megah.

Pintu mobil terbuka, memperlihatkan sosok wanita cantik dengan tubuh langsing dan gerakan gemulai. Rambut merahnya tersurai bebas. Gaun hitam yang terhenti satu senti di atas lutut membungkus erat tubuhnya. Tatapannya beralih bergantian dari selembar kertas yang ia pegang ke papan nama gedung tersebut yang dihiasi lampu warna warni.

 **Wisconsin Hotel**

Wanita itu berjalan memasuki hotel. Segera saja ia mendapat sapaan penuh hormat dari para pegawai hotel. Beberapa dari mereka malah terheran, ada apa gerangan seorang Mei Terumi datang ke hotel di malam sehari setelah pernikahannya? Tidak mungkin bukan dia akan memesan hotel di dalam kota ini sebagai tempat untuk berbulan madu? Seharusnya ia menghabiskan waktu tersebut untuk berkunjung ke negara Eropa, Perancis misalnya, dan melakukan hal romantis di sana. Namun raut serius yang ditunjukkan Mei membuat nyali mereka ciut, sepertinya wanita itu punya keperluan lain di sini.

"Selamat malam," ucap Mei setelah sampai di depan meja resepsionis.

"Selamat malam, Nyonya. Ada yang bisa kami bantu?"

"Saya ingin bertemu dengan tamu di kamar nomor 1240."

Gadis di balik meja resepsionis langsung membuka buku tamu dan mulai mencari nomor tersebut. Matanya berbinar senang saat apa yang ia menemukan apa yang ia cari.

"Inuzuka Kiba dan Aburame Shino?"

Dilihatnya Mei mengangguk. Kiba dan Shino, inisial nama mereka jelas sama dengan yang tercantum di kertas memo itu.

"Mereka sedang keluar hotel, Nyonya."

Mei mengerutkan dahinya, matanya memincing tajam. Ia melipat kedua tangan di depan dada dan menghela napas dalam.

"Apakah mereka mengatakan tujuan mereka?"

Gadis di depannya menggeleng. Sedikit ketakutan dan suaranya bergetar, "Tidak, Nyonya, tetapi sepertinya mereka mencari udara segar."

"Di malam sedingin ini!?"

Nada meninggi dari Mei membuat gadis itu berjengit kaget. Mei sadar, ia melakukan kesalahan dengan membentak gadis itu padahal dia tidak tahu apa-apa. Sebenarnya perasaannya sedang tidak enak. Sejak ia keluar rumah, degup jantungnya mendadak laju tanpa sebab. Ia seperti memiliki firasat akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk, entah apa, mungkin sesuatu yang buruk mengenai perusahaan besar yang miliknya.

"Maaf, baiklah jika begitu, saya tunggu saja mereka di sini."

"Ba-baik, Nyonya."

Dengan diantar petugas laki-laki, Mei berjalan menuju sofa lobi dan duduk di sana. Memutuskan untuk menunggu hingga dua orang itu datang.

Satu jam berjalan, yang ditunggu tak jua datang. Mei sudah mulai habis kesabaran. Sayangnya ia tidak memiliki nomor ponsel orang bernama Kiba dan Shino itu, jika iya bisa dipastikan wanita itu akan berbicara dengan nada tinggi kepada mereka karena telah berani membuatnya membuang waktu.

Aneh, ini bukan Mei yang biasanya. Seorang Mei Terumi adalah wanita yang sabar dan elegan. Tak pernah sekali pun menunjukkan amarah di depan orang lain. Hanya sikap tegas yang selalu ada padanya. Mengapa kali ini berbeda? Apa rasa tak keruan yang memenuhi kepala dan dadanya yang menjadi sebab? Ada apa gerangan?

Tidak mau mengulur waktu lebih lama, Mei berjalan keluar hotel setelah mengucapkan terima kasih kepada gadis resepsionis kemudian ia membawa mobilnya keluar. Jalan pulang yang ia tempuh berbeda arah dengan jalan ia datang. Memang di sini banyak jalan searah sehingga mengharuskan pengemudi untuk berputar demi menempuh arah yang dituju.

Belum sampai sepuluh menit mobil itu melaju, Mei dikejutkan dengan kerumunan orang di dekat tikungan ujung jalan. Ia yang merasa penasaran turun dari mobil dan bertemu dengan beberapa petugas kepolisian yang berjaga-jaga di sana. Ia mendekati salah satu petugas yang terlihat sedang memotret lokasi.

"Ada apa ya?"

Petugas kepolisian itu terlihat marah ketika ada yang mengganggu pekerjaannya. Namun segera sadar dan berubah begitu tahu bahwa si penanya adalah salah seorang berpengaruh di negeri Sakura ini.

" _A_ ... Nyonya Terumi?"

Mei mengabaikan pertanyaan itu, ia menatap mobil yang terguling dan ada ceceran darah di sana sini. Seakan paham dengan kebingungan Mei, petugas kepolisian dengan _nametag_ Haku itu menjelaskan.

"Baru saja ada kecelakaan di sini, Nyonya."

Mei menoleh menatap petugas itu.

"Kecelakaan?"

"Ya, mobil turis itu ditabrak mobil _Range Rover_ putih yang pengemudinya sedang mabuk."

"Mabuk?"

Haku mengangguk, sambil terus melanjutkan pekerjaannya, ia menceritakan kronologis kecelakaan yang ia dengar dari salah seorang saksi.

"Mobil itu baru saja berbelok di tikungan ujung jalan sana," ia menunjuk ke tikungan yang baru saja dilewati Mei, "jadi tidak melihat ketika ada _Range Rover_ dari arah berlawanan melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi, kecelakaan tidak bisa dihindari."

Mei menekuk alisnya heran.

"Arah _Range Rover_ itu lurus?"

Dan keheranannya semakin menjadi saat Haku mengangguk.

"Siapa yang mengatakan bahwa pengemudinya mabuk?"

Haku mendongak. Ia memandang bingung, entah bingung dengan pertanyaan Mei, atau dia sendiri juga baru menyadari sesuatu.

" _Uhm_ , baiklah, terima kasih atas informasinya, Haku- _san_. Saya permisi dulu."

Dengan pikiran berkecamuk berusaha mengurai kejanggalan apa yang baru saja ia dengar, ditambah perasaannya yang masih kacau, Mei menyetir mobil menuju rumahnya. Padahal baru sejak kemarin ia bahagia lagi, tapi ada saja hal yang datang mengganggu pikirannya.

Mei tidak memiliki petunjuk apapun lagi, tapi dua nama Inuzuka Kiba dan Aburame Shino, tidak akan membiarkan dirinya tenang sebelum kejanggalan ini terselesaikan.

...

 **Amegakure**

Hari ini Hinata berangkat lebih pagi dari biasanya. Tidak ada alasan khusus, hanya saja ia terlanjur bangun pagi dan jika terlalu lama berada di rumah rasanya tiada manfaat. Sambil berjalan santai sepanjang rumah tinggalnya menuju stasiun terdekat, ia sempatkan mampir ke toko kue langganan hanya untuk melihat menu kue hari ini. Tentu saja, sepagi ini toko itu belum buka, para pekerjanya sibuk membuat adonan untuk diolah.

Ada yang sedikit berbeda, entah mengapa sejak bangun tidur tadi perasaan Hinata tidak enak. Seperti ada sesuatu yang terlupa, atau sesuatu yang seharusnya menjadi pikiran. Namun semakin berusaha diingat, semakin kabur saja.

"Mungkin cuma perasaaan," gerutunya.

Inginnya seperti itu, nyatanya jantungnya mendadak berdegup laju. Saat di atas kereta Hinata tak henti meremas dadanya yang terasa sakit akibat detakan di atas rerata itu. Berkali-kali ia menghela napas dalam dan mengembusnya perlahan.

"Mungkin aku kurang minum?"

Memang salah satu efek dari kekurangan cairan adalah kerja organ tubuh menjadi kacau dan tidak beraturan. Hinata berusaha berpikir positif.

Lantas ketika kereta berhenti, ia turun dan setengah berlari menuju mesin penjual minuman. Memilih air mineral untuk menetralkan keadaan tubuhnya.

Sepertinya masih tidak berpengaruh hingga sampai ke kantor pun ia semakin merasa tidak keruan. Secepat mungkin ia berjalan agar lekas sampai ke ruangan kerja.

Barulah ia bisa duduk dan kembali mengatur napas. Bersandar pada kursi kerja, ia menengadah, menatap terawang pada langit-langit ruangan. Entah mengapa kini ingatannya memutar kenangan-kenangan saat dirinya bersama Kiba dan Shino. Sesekali ia tersenyum mengingat betapa konyol tingkah mereka berdua. Padahal menilik sikap dan kepribadian masing-masing, orang akan sulit menerima kenyataan bahwa mereka mampu berkomunikasi dengan baik lalu menjadi sahabat dalam waktu singkat. Padahal Hinata yang pemalu, Shino yang pendiam, lalu Kiba yang hiperaktif adalah kombinasi aneh untuk sekelompok manusia.

"Hinata- _san_."

Sebuah suara berat menyentaknya. Hinata gugup memperbaiki posisi duduknya menjadi tegak kemudian menatap ke arah seorang pria yang baru saja memanggilnya.

" _Ah_ , Sakon- _san_ ," gugupnya.

Hinata melihat Sakon memutar kursinya dan menggesernya tepat di depan meja Hinata. Mereka berhadapan sekarang. Ekspresi sedih mendadak terlihat dari wajah Sakon. Hinata mengernyit heran, ada apa gerangan? Wajah temannya itu seperti orang yang hendak meminjam uang. Hinata nyaris tertawa tetapi jika mengingat bahwa nama Sakon ada dalam daftar orang-orang yang terlibat penggelapan perusahaan, Hinata menjadi benci. Ia tidak mau berurusan dengan para kriminal.

Ditatapnya laki-laki itu jijik, hanya dalam hati sebab ekspresi wajahnya tetap berusaha santun. "Ada apa?"

Perubahan nada pada suara Hinata jelas, terdengar sedikit lebih sarkas. Tak acuh apakah Sakon akan menyadarinya atau tidak.

"Apa kau belum mendengar kabarnya?"

Hinata semakin bingung, "Kabar apa?"

Sakon bergerak gelisah. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang ingin disampaikan tapi merasa tidak enak. Atau semacam itulah.

"Katakan saja," ujar Hinata.

"Apa kau belum tau jika Inuzuka- _san_ dan Aburame- _san_ mengalami kecelakaan di Konoha?"

Hinata terlonjak berdiri saking kagetnya. Tangannya gemetar memegang tepian meja.

"A-apa?"

Sakon mengangguk.

Tanpa sadar Hinata meremas tepian meja hingga jemarinya sakit. Bayangan kedua sahabatnya, yang begitu baik dan pengertian pada dirinya, selalu membantunya saat ia butuh. Namun realita menghempaskan bayangannya, dengan fakta bahwa wajah kedua sahabatnya itu tak akan pernah ia lagi di dunia ini. Kesedihan yang ia rasakan seolah tak terukur dalamnya, ini sama persis dengan yang ia rasakan dulu mendapati berita meninggalnya seorang Senpai yang sangat ia hormati dan kagumi di tempat kerjanya dulu. Rasanya amat sangat menyakitkan, lalu mengalami hal ini sebanyak dua kali hampir membuat dirinya jera memiliki ikatan terlalu dekat dengan orang lain. Sungguh, jika sampai ketiga kalinya merasakan hal ini, Hinata berniat mengasingkan dirinya sendiri dari dunia.

 _Oh_ Tuhan. Padahal jalinan ikatan persahabatan mereka baru seumur jagung, tapi kenapa putus secepat ini. Apa tidak ada cara selain kematian, yang setidaknya bisa membuat Hinata mampu ikhlas dan berlapang dada? Inuzuka Kiba dan Aburame Shino, serta Kurenai Yuhi. Tiga orang dengan nama itu, mungkin tak akan pernah Hinata temui lagi sampai ia mati meninggalkan dunia ini.

Sebagai perempuan, wajar kalau ia menangis menumpahkan air mata sebanyak ini, bersama isakan berat yang menyesakkan dada. Bahkan lebih dari lima belas menit lamanya, tangisan itu tak kunjung reda.

Hinata sangat terpukul.

"Hinata- _san_."

Hinata berjengit, ia sapu lelehan air matanya yang berurai dengan serampangan. Hatinya tak memedulikan kalau penampilannya ini akan membuatnya malu.

"Sabarlah, aku mengerti rasa kehilanganmu," ucap Sakon lagi.

Sabar? Kehilangan?

Bersama dengan satu tegukan ludah, emosi Hinata berubah drastis. Apa ia tidak salah mendengar kata-kata Sakon tadi? Dasar bajingan, Hinata mengumpat dalam hati.

Hinata melihat wajah sedih yang Sakon tunjukkan di depan matanya, yang ia yakini sebagai kepalsuan belaka, bersamaan dengan bayangan wajah tertawa Sakon yang mengejek dirinya, semua itu membuat Hinata muak.

Sakon melanjutkan penuturannya, "Benar. Aku baru pulang semalam dan memang diminta menyampaikan berita tersebut terlebih kepadamu."

Sepertinya Sakon ini memang sangat pandai berakting. Lihat saja, raut sedihnya benar-benar nyaris membuat Hinata meleleh dan percaya. Tapi ia tak akan mempercayai sedikitpun ucapan yang terlontar dari kriminal penggelap uang perusahaan macam laki-laki itu.

"Kecelakaan apa? Bagaimana mereka bisa kecelakaan?"

Meski dirundung duka, ia tetap ingin tahu lebih banyak informasi mengenai kedua sahabatnya.

Sakon memulai ceritanya tanpa menunggu persetujuan Hinata. Cerita biasa, seperti kecelakaan yang umum terjadi dimana-mana. Bagi Hinata seakan memang ia sengaja menunggu waktu untuk mengungkapkan cerita rekayasa itu hingga Hinata percaya. Hinata tetap berusaha fokus untuk mendengarkan meski pandangannya terlihat kosong. Ia hanya tidak ingin terlewat satu kata pun, demi bisa menemukan kejanggalan di dalamnya.

Pasti

Harusnya ada yang aneh dengan cerita itu. Tanpa sadar Hinata bahkan tak henti memandang bibir Sakon yang bergerak merangkai cerita. Bukan ia hendak berburuk sangka, tapi siapapun pasti akan bersangka buruk pada seorang penjahat.

Selama waktu itu, Hinata juga berusaha mengaitkan kejadian itu dengan kejadian yang ada di pikirannya.

"Ini pembunuhan," pikirnya.

Pasti

Terlalu dipaksakan jika ini disebut kecelakaan yang tak disengaja.

Mengapa hanya Kiba dan Shino?

Mengapa harus Kiba dan Shino?

Sudah jelas jika kecelakaan itu dibuat-buat. Kiba dan Shino dibunuh, lalu pelaku yang paling mungkin atas kasus pembunuhan ini, Hinata yakini tak lain adalah sekomplot orang-orang yang berkonspirasi melakukan penggelapan uang perusahaan, yang tindak mereka tercium oleh Kiba dan Shino dan hendak dibongkar sehingga dapat diperkarakan oleh pemilik perusahaan Mizu Tech Inc.

Sebersit sesal kemudian melambung, mengapa ia tidak mencegah kedua temannya itu pergi ke Konoha? Namun, Hinata juga tidak tahu menahu skandal perusahaan jika Kiba dan Shino tidak pergi, bukan? Lantas, kepada siapa ia harus menyalahkan?

 _Kami-sama_? Bukankah Dia yang membuat takdir agar Kiba dan Shino tewas? Mengapa? Bukankah niat kedua temannya itu adalah niat yang mulia? Mengapa orang-orang baik selalu saja dihadapkan pada kematian yang cepat?

Kemudian Hinata menggeleng. Bukan haknya turut campur atas takdir yang digariskan oleh _Kami-sama_. Ia sebagai manusia hanya perlu berjalan, sesuai dengan petunjuk yang Dia berikan.

Hinata masih enggan duduk. Rasanya pantat tidak sudi duduk sementara pria iblis di depannya berceloteh dusta tentang sahabatnya.

Setelah Sakon selesai dengan bualannya, barulah Hinata duduk. Air matanya meleleh menjadi bulir yang turun di pipi. Sesuatu yang terjadi di luar sana sedang telah merenggut nyawa dua sahabatnya.

Sekarang hanya ada dia yang mengetahui kenyataan tentang kecurangan beberapa manusia serakah di perusahaan ini.

Dengan semua informasi yang ketahui ini, apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Apakah berdiam diri saja. Mementingkan diri sendiri agar bisa hidup aman dan selamat.

Sama sekali tidak. Hinata yakin dirinya tidak seperti itu.

Sebelum meninggal, senpainya ditempat kerja dahulu mengatakan kepadanya bahwa bagaimanapun kondisinya bahkan disaat yang terburuk sekalipun, tetaplah pegang teguh kejujuran.

Kemudian tindakan Kiba dan Shino mengajarkan kepadanya apa itu keberanian. Berani menjunjung kebenaran walau semengerikan apapun bahaya yang menunggu.

Lalu, dengan pengorbanan ketiga orang yang terlebih dahulu meninggalkannya itu demi memberikan pada dirinya pelajaran hidup, lantas masih adakah alasan bagi Hinata untuk berdiam diri.

Tidak.

Tidak akan pernah.

Keputusannya sudah bulat, tekadnya sudah sekeras baja.

Hinata, akan melanjutkan perjuangan Kiba dan Shino sampai masalah ini tuntas. Apa pun yang terjadi ia akan melakukannya. Ia tidak ingin dikenang, ia tidak ingin mendapat pujian dan balasan jasa, tapi ini ia lakukan murni demi menghargai orang-orang terdekat yang telah banyak mengajarinya bagaimana sesungguhnya cara hidup manusia yang manusiawi.

Ia bulatkan tekad dan kuatkan hati. Mengucap sumpah dalam hati untuk membuat perhitungan dengan komplotan penjahat itu. Ia tidak akan membantah kalau ada orang lain yang mengatakan ini adalah tindakan pembalasan dendamnya untuk kematian Kiba dan Shino. Akan tetapi, ia memutuskan untuk melakukan ini dari dasar lubuk hati yang menginginkannya.

Tangan Hinata mengepal, sebelum kembali terkulai.

Akan dengan apa Hinata menghakimi mereka? Berbicara langsung ke hadapan publik? Menyudutkan mereka? Membuat mereka mengakui kejahatan? Sementara bukti yang ia miliki sekadar data yang ada di komputer Shino. Itu pun bukan bukti yang cukup kuat digunakan untuk membawa mereka ke penjara. Bukti yang lebih kuat mungkin sudah raib bersama kematian kedua sahabatnya.

Hinata mendesah kesal. Kakinya menghentak keras. Jika saja ini bukan di kantor, ia sudah menangis dan berteriak.

Lantas sepercik ide muncul di kepala.

"Baiklah, aku akan menyusup masuk ke jaringan mereka," ujarnya mantap.

 **...**

Satu minggu telah berlalu sejak pernikahan Naruto dan Mei. Mereka berdua tetap tinggal bersama di _mansion_ Mizukage. Meski terlihat sama, jelas ada perubahan dari tata hidup mereka.

Naruto kini menempati kamar yang sama dengan Mei. Segala keperluannya kini Mei yang menyiapkan, sejak ia bangun tidur hingga ia tidur lagi. Kendati peristiwa memalukan macam malam pertama mereka masih kerap terjadi, mereka tak lagi merasa canggung. Yang ada justru menertawakan kekonyolan yang sempat Naruto tunjukkan.

Sempat ada yang menanyakan perihal bulan madu kepada mereka, lantas Mei langsung menjawab kalau itu tidak perlu. Saat orang itu ingin tahu alasannya, ia hanya menatap Naruto. Lantaran tak mendapat jawaban yang diinginkan, orang-orang pun mulai menganggap aneh. Tapi sesaat saja, sebab selanjutnya mereka harus memakan ludah sendiri akibat Naruto dan Mei yang mempertontonkan kemesraannya. Kemesraan yang menunjukkan bahwa, baik dirumah ini atau dimanapun adalah tempat bulan madu mereka.

Oh, mereka tak tahu saja. Ini rahasia perasaan Naruto dan Mei yang mereka simpan berdua. Kalau melakukan perjalanan bulan madu sebagaimana pasangan pada umumnya, malah akan menjadi aneh. Ya, aneh bagi mereka. Sebabnya ialah, mereka menikah tidak atas dasar cinta seperti pasangan lain. Namun meski tak saling cinta, mereka tetap bisa menjadi suami istri. Mereka saling melengkapi dan saling membutuhkan sampai urusan ranjang sekalipun.

Pada akhirnya, tidak ada yang salah dengan pernikahan Naruto dan Mei.

Sejak pernikahan itu pula, Mei resmi menjadi ibu rumah tangga. Ia melepas segala pekerjaan di perusahaan dan melimpahkannya secara penuh kepada sang suami. Ia lebih banyak tinggal di rumah dan mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah. Awalnya memang sedikit canggung, mengingat terlalu lama jeda waktu bagi dirinya untuk berperan sebagai seorang istri lagi. Memasak, membersihkan rumah, dan sebagainya. Kadang ia sengaja turun dan meminta Kushina atau para pelayan untuk mengajari. Bukannya tidak bisa, sekali lagi, Mei hanya sedikit melupakan kebiasaannya.

Seperti hari ini, wanita itu sudah bangun bahkan sebelum matahari terbit. Setelah membersihkan badan, ia turun ke dapur dan dengan dibantu oleh Kushina dan Shizune, ia mulai memasak untuk sarapan pagi. Sepanjang memasak mereka berceloteh ringan, Mei yang biasanya serius, kini mulai menikmati peran. Ia berusaha melebur dan bergabung bercanda tawa dengan mereka.

"Aku yakin Mei- _sama_ bisa membuatnya. Itu sangat mudah," ucap Shizune berapi-api.

Mei hanya tersenyum, pandangannya beralih pada Kushina yang tertawa. Mertuanya itu membusungkan dada dan berlagak, "Aku yang mengajari Shizune dulu."

Shizune ikut tertawa, "Benar, Kushina- _san_ yang mengajariku. Memasak ramen sungguh menyenangkan, Mei- _sama_."

Mei mengangguk dan mereka bertiga kembali sibuk mengacak-acak berbagai bahan dapur serta mengeksplorasi resep turun temurun di keluarga Uzumaki. Ramen spesial, makanan kesukaan Uzumaki Naruto, sang suami.

Untuk awalan, Mei mendapat tugas yang paling ringan, mengiris bawang dan berbagai bumbu dapur yang lain. Matanya sempat memerah dan berkaca karena air irisan bawang mengenainya. Mei tertawa, menertawakan dirinya sementara sang mertua justru panik melihat keadaan wanita itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja Mei- _san_?"

Mei menggeleng, ia bermaksud mengatakan, "Jangan panggil aku dengan sufiks itu lagi,"

Tetapi yang ditangkap Kushina justru hal lain. " _Ah_ , maafkan aku, seharusnya kau mengiris sayuran saja yang tidak membuat mata perih," panik Kushina.

Mei menggeleng lagi. Ia meletakkan pisau di meja dapur dan beringsut mundur, mendudukkan diri di kursi tedekat. Matanya memejam dan meneteskan air mata. Ia tak berhenti tertawa.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Kushina- _san_."

Perlahan ia membuka mata yang ternyata sudah memerah. Hidungnya juga terlihat mengeluarkan cairan bening. Ia lekas mengusapnya. Ia memandang pada dua wanita di depan yang sedang menatapnya penuh rasa khawatir.

" _Ahahaha_ ... aku baik-baik saja, sungguh."

Kushina dan Shizune menghela napas lega. Shizune mengusap mata majikannya dengan tisu basah.

"Terima kasih, Shizune. _Uhm_ , Kushina- _san_ , jangan memanggilku dengan sufiks itu lagi. Aku sekarang istri anakmu, yang artinya aku adalah anakmu juga," jelas Mei.

Kushina bingung sejenak, kemudian mengangguk malu. Ia lupa bahwa wanita yang pernah menjadi majikannya itu kini adalah menantunya.

"Baiklah, jika begitu Mei juga cukup memanggilku dengan ..."

" _Kaa-san_ ," potong Mei.

Kushina membelalakkan mata. Rasanya ada senyar hangat yang merambat saat Mei memanggilnya dengan sebutan ibu. Ya, dulu sekali Kushina pernah menginginkan anak perempuan. Sebelum ia divonis tidak bisa hamil lagi karena rahimnya telah diangkat sebab kista yang tumbuh di dalamnya.

Kushina menatap haru yang disambut senyum lembut oleh Mei. Shizune yang menyaksikan adegan ini pun turut haru.

" _He_? Apa aku melewatkan sesuatu?"

Mendadak suasana mengharu biru menjadi kacau sebab suara bariton yang terdengar dari dekat pintu. Ketiga wanita itu menoleh ke arah pemilik suara dengan ekspresi yang berbeda. Shizune dengan tampang ingin tertawa melihat kondisi berantakan Naruto, Kushina dengan raut seperti banteng akan mengamuk dengan alasan yang sama, serta Mei dengan senyum tulusnya melihat sang suami sudah berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Kau ini, tega sekali menemui istrimu dengan penampilan berantakan seperti itu!" Kushina membentak, membuat Naruto nyaris terjungkal.

Namun tak berlangsung lama, pria itu menggaruk-garuk perutnya hingga kaus yang ia kenakan tersibak. Melihat itu Kushina nyaris meledak lagi, jika saja tidak terpotong oleh deheman Mei.

" _Ehem_ ... tidak apa-apa _Kaa-san_ , lagipula aku pernah melihat Naruto yang lebih berantakan dari ini."

Seketika suasana hening. Satu lontaran kalimat ambigu dari Mei memaksa Kushina dan Shizune berpikir keras. Lantas ketika Mei tertawa terbahak-bahak, mereka tersadarkan. Muka keduanya memerah saat mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan oleh wanita itu.

"Sudah, Naruto, kau mandi dulu saja. Kami belum selesai memasak. Nanti selepas mandi, baru kau sarapan."

Mei berjalan mendekati Naruto dan mendorong pria itu menuju kamar mandi di kamar mereka.

Suasana hening kembali, setelah Kushina dan Shizune tertinggal berdua saja di dapur.

Beberapa saat kemudian, gerutuan Kushina terdengar, "Ya, menantuku pergi. Padahal aku masih ingin mengajarinya memasak ramen."

"Tak perlu menggerutu, Kushina- _san_. Mei- _sama_ pasti akan kembali kesini sebentar lagi," ucap Shizune bijak.

"Menurutku tidak mungkin," bantah Kushina mantap.

"Bagaimana bisa begitu?"

"Mereka pasti akan mandi bersama."

" _A_ _._ …"

" _Huwaaaaaa_ ," pekik Kushina tiba-tiba, "Pagi-pagi sudah panas begini. _Ufufuuu_ , sebaiknya aku mencari Minato- _kun_ ah. Biar bisa melakukan hal begini dan begitu juga."

Dasar, Kushina tak ingat umur. Padahal dia sudah kepala lima.

Shizune mau tak mau jadi panic, " _Ah_ , Kushina- _san_. Kita belum selesai memasak."

"Kau lanjutkan saja sendiri," tolak Kushina ketus.

".…"

Shizune ternganga.

" _Kheh_ , makanya cepatlah menikah," sambung Kushina sinis.

Shizune pun menangis dibuat-buat, " _Huuwweeeeeeeee._ Siapa pun kalian wahai laki-laki, tolong segera nikahi aku."

...

"Baiklah, nanti aku kabari _Kaa-san_ kalau kau akan pulang terlambat."

Mei memutus sambungan telepon di ponselnya. Ia tersenyum menatap benda kotak tipis itu. Siapa sangka, ia yang seakan pernah menyerah perihal dirinya berkeluarga, kini tidak lagi. Semua mimpi buruknya seakan lenyap sebab pernikahannya dengan Naruto. Ia tak perlu lagi takut sendirian di hari tuanya, di sisa umurnya, karena ada Naruto yang akan selalu menemaninya. Sudah hampir sebulan usia pernikahan mereka, yang tak satu haripun ia lalui tanpa rasa bahagia.

Tiba-tiba perutnya berbunyi. Wanita itu menatap kesal pada perut ratanya. Padahal dua jam berlalu sejak sarapan, tapi ia sudah lapar lagi. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mencari camilan atau makanan ringan di dapur.

"Mudah-mudahan saja ada, jika tidak, aku terpaksa pergi ke minimarket."

Langkahnya terhenti di depan pintu samping. Pintu itu menghubungkan ruang tengah dengan taman samping rumah. Terbuat dari kayu sehingga suara apa pun di luar sana, akan mudah terdengar oleh orang di dalam sini.

Sepertinya heboh sekali di luar.

" _Ahahaha_ ... kau benar sekali Fu."

Sepertinya itu suara Kushina. Karena merasa penasaran, Mei pun mendekati pintu itu. Ia tidak langsung membukanya dan bergabung dengan mereka, setidaknya ia harus tahu dulu topik lucu apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan, jadi seandainya ia menyela nanti, ia tidak terlihat bodoh.

"Ternyata bukan hanya aku yang suka dengan anak-anak batita," ujar Fu riang. "Padahal mereka kadang mengesalkan. Suka seenaknya, suka mengotori rumah, suka menangis. Namun, jika mereka sedang merajuk, itu lucu sekali. Aku selalu ingin mencubit pipi keponakanku, Kushina- _san_. Apa itu wajar?"

Kushina tergelak. Ditatapnya muka polos Fu yang cemberut karena tawanya. Wanita paruh baya itu menepuk punggung Fu sedikit keras.

"Tentu saja itu wajar, asal kau tidak benar-benar mencubitnya. Kau tahu, itu pasti membuat mereka kesakitan."

Di dalam Mei tertawa dalam hati. Ia benar-benar menyukai pelayan muda enerjik bernama Fu itu, karena kepolosannya. Bukan berarti mudah dikelabui, tetapi mengatur seorang anak muda yang polos seperti Fu itu memang lebih mudah. Tidak banyak membantah dan tidak banyak menolak.

"Lalu, Kushina- _san_ , Anda pasti ingin punya cucu juga bukan?"

 _Deg_

Jantung Mei berhenti satu detakan.

" _Hahahaha_ , tentu saja, Fu. Aku ingin sekali punya cucu. Jika dia sudah ada, pasti aku akan mengasuhnya dan mengajaknya bermain setiap hari. Ia pasti lucu sekali, _kan_?"

 _Deg_

Kembali napas Mei tercekat.

"Benar sekali, Kushina- _san_. Kau pasti akan menyayanginya. Kalau nanti Mei- _sama_ dan Naruto- _sama_ sudah punya anak, aku boleh ikut menggendongnya? Ijinkan aku yaa."

"Past-"

Ucapan Kushina terhenti. Mei yang ada di balik pintu menatap nyalang pada atap rumah. Bersamaan dengan rasa penasaran akan kelanjutan ucapan mertuanya.

Suasana hening. Sepertinya baik Kushina maupun Fu baru saja menyadari sesuatu.

" _A-ah_ , saya mohon pamit, Kushina- _san_. Saya lupa tadi belum membereskan taman belakang," ucap Fu dengan nada panik dan salah tingkah.

Kushina pun hanya bisa mengangguk, "I-iya, aku juga akan membereskan kamar. Kalau lupa bisa-bisa Minato marah nanti _ahahahaha_ ..."

Kushina menggaruk belakang kepalanya salah tingkah. Namun tak kunjung berlalu dari tempatnya berdiri.

Merasa keheningan kembali mengisi, Mei menggeser posisinya menuju jendela. Melalui tirai kaca itu ia mengintip. Hatinya tercubit, dilihatnya Kushina terdiam, atau melamun. Mimiknya jelas sedang bersedih dan tenggelam dalam pemikiran rumit. Bahkan wanita tua itu tidak sadar ia tengah berdiri sambil memegang selang penyiram air.

 _Puk_

Tepukan di bahu menyadarkan Kushina dari pemikirannya. Ia menoleh, dilihatnya Minato tersenyum lembut.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Apa kau lupa, semua yang terjadi pada kita semua itu kehendak Tuhan."

Ucapan bijak Minato mencipta senyum tipis di bibir kering Kushina. Wanita itu mengangguk meski kesedihan belum sepenuhnya menghilang dari wajah tua itu. Mereka berdua pun beranjak pergi dari taman.

Tinggallah Mei dengan segala kekacauan hati dan pikirannya. Ia sandarkan tubuh pada daun pintu yang masih tertutup. Matanya memejam, menyembunyikan iris cantiknya dalam kesedihan. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa melupakan hal penting seperti ini. Hal sakral yang pasti terjadi pada setiap pasangan menikah. Bukan hanya pasangan tersebut saja, orang tua mereka juga sudah pasti menginginkan kelahiran generasi penerus mereka, kelahiran cucu. Begitu pun Kushina dan Minato. Kendati Minato terlihat lebih bijak tadi, tapi Mei memiliki keyakinan dalam hati bahwa ayah mertuanya pun memiliki harap yang sama.

Bulir air mata menetes di kedua sudut mata Mei. Ia mengingat umurnya sendiri yang sudah lebih dari 40 tahun. Memiliki anak di rentang usia tersebut sangatlah kecil kemungkinannya. Belum lagi ia pernah memiliki riwayat keguguran janin dari mendiang suami pertamanya. Keguguran yang terjadi akibat kecelakaan di tangga saat itu tidak hanya membunuh janin yang ia kandung tapi juga berakibat cukup fatal pada organ rahimnya. Di umur lebih 40 dengan rahim yang pernah kecelakaan, berapa peluang dapat memiliki anak? Hampir nol, nyaris mustahil.

Air mata Mei semakin deras membasahi pipi. Bagaimana mungkin ia menjadi makhluk egois yang menginginkan kebahagiaannya sendiri, dan melupakan kebahagiaan orang lain? Bagaimana mungkin ia hanya terfokus pada tujuan menghilangkan kesepiannya di hari tua, tanpa ia memahami bahwa Naruto dan keluarganya sudah pasti menginginkan penerus?

Mei terduduk lemas, meratapi kebodohannya. Ia begitu bodoh, hingga tanpa sadar telah merenggut harapan dan kebahagiaan sebuah keluarga kecil

 **...**

Gedung megah dengan tulisan Mizu Group yang besar itu berdiri dengan gagahnya. Seakan tak ada yang mampu menyaingi kebesarannya di Konoha ini, pun di Jepang sendiri. Pagi hari sudah banyak orang terlibat keramaian di jalan raya menuju gedung itu. Hal yang wajar mengingat perusahaan itu memang memiliki banyak karyawan. Mereka bahkan berdatangan dari kota lain, merantau dan mengadu nasib di sana. Sebuah keputusan yang tepat karena rerata gaji karyawan di Mizu Group cukup untuk menutup biaya hidup mereka selama tinggal di Konoha, dan menyisakannya lebih dari cukup untuk ditabung.

Di gedung inilah kendali terhadap Mizu Group dilaksanakan. Semua kelengkapan administratif termasuk data-data perusahaan yang berada di bawahnya tersimpan dengan rapi dalam ruang-ruang yang diberi nama khusus dengan nama anak perusahaan. Dan diberi rak-rak khusus di dalamnya sesuai dengan divisi yang ada di setiap anak perusahaan.

Di lantai dasar, ruang CEO Mizu Group berada. Dulu, ruangan itu ada di lantai enam belas, tetapi sejak Naruto memimpin, ia meminta ruang tersebut dipindah ke lantai dasar. Tepat di belakang lobi utama gedung. Alasannya hanya satu, pria itu terlalu pelit waktu. Ia tidak mau waktunya untuk bekerja berkurang karena ia habiskan di dalam lift. Aneh memang, tetapi apa mau dikata, itu sudah menjadi keputusan mutlaknya.

Pagi ini pria berambut kuning itu tampak ceria. Ya, seperti hari-hari yang dilaluinya setelah menikah. Memang, ia tidak pernah mencintai Mei Terumi seperti cinta seorang pria terhadap wanitanya. Cintanya tidak dalam bentuk itu, tapi dalam bentuk lain yang ia sendiripun sukar mendeskripsikan. Buktinya ia akan dengan senang hati dan suka rela melakukan apapun dan berkorban untuk Mei.

Meskipun begitu, bukan berarti pernikahan ini membuatnya tidak bahagia. Memang, disebabkan pernikahan ini ia harus rela mengubur cinta masa lalunya yang telah tertanam begitu kuat, tetapi bukan berarti ia tidak bisa mencintai lagi bukan? Semua ini sudah ditakdirkan untuknya. Biarlah cintanya kepada Hinata cukup ia simpan dalam hati. Biarlah keinginannya untuk bertemu dengan Hinata menjadi impian tak terkabul. Toh, jika ia bertemu dengan Hinata pun, bukan menjadi jaminan bahwa ia dan gadis itu akan bahagia. Apalagi jika ternyata Hinata telah menikah dengan orang lain, tentu akan aneh bukan? Dan ia bisa menjadi perusak kebahagiaan mereka.

Saat ini ada Mei di sampingnya, ada Mei yang menunggu sebuah kebahagiaan bersamanya, meski itu tanpa cinta. Dan ia mendadak teringat ucapan sang ibu beberapa waktu lalu.

"Cinta bisa datang dan pergi kapan pun tanpa kau sadari."

Naruto tersenyum. Ia tidak akan melupakan Hinata dan seluruh cintanya pada wanita itu.

Dering pengingat di ponsel mengagetkan pria berambut kuning itu. Sontak ia membaca tulisan yang terpampang di layar.

"Rapat dengan divisi keuangan," ejanya.

Naruto berdiri dan bergegas mengambil laptop _Apple_ nya di atas meja. Kemudian berjalan keluar ruangan. Ia disambut beberapa karyawan yang langsung membungkukkan badan. Ia pun membalas dengan senyum lima jari andalannya.

Ruang rapat ada di lantai enam belas jadi ia harus berjalan cepat jika tidak ingin terlambat. Namun, sebisik suara mengalihkan perhatiannya. Awalnya ia hanya penasaran, barangkali mereka membicarakan kebijakan perusahaan yang tidak mereka sukai. Jadi Naruto bisa menampung sementara dan menyimpannya sebagai bahan pertimbangan untuk pengambilan kebijakan di lain waktu.

Ia tajamkan pendengaran, sambil berpura-pura sedang mengirim pesan teks melalui ponselnya.

...

"Semuanya sudah jelas," ucap salah seorang karyawan wanita yang dari suara, ia ketahui bernama Isaribi.

"Kau benar, Isaribi. Pernikahan mereka itu terlalu dipaksakan."

Naruto mendengar suara lain yang berbicara. Ia perlahan mengintip untuk memastikan siapa saja yang terlibat dalam percakapan itu. Sebenarnya ia tidak tahu apakah perbincangan itu mengenai dirinya, tetapi rasa penasaran yang menggelitik membuatnya memutuskan untuk mendengarkan percakapan itu hingga akhir. Ada dua orang wanita dan seorang pria di sana. Sepertinya itu Isaribi, Hotaru dan Utakata.

Isaribi dan Hotaru adalah dua wanita cantik dari divisi pemasaran. Ia ingat betul karena keduanya pernah menyatakan cinta kepada dirinya saat makan siang bersama. Namun tentu saja Naruto menolak, saat itu ia masih menyimpan nama Hinata sebagai satu-satunya wanita yang ia inginkan dalam hidupnya.

Kemudian Utakata, dia dari tim _Quality Control_. Pria tampan yang sering menjadi sorotan para karyawati muda di sini. Dan konon kabarnya, kharisma Utakata langsung tersingkir begitu Naruto pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di gedung ini.

"Menurutmu, apa yang dipikirkan wanita tua itu dengan menikahi pria muda nan tampan seperti Naruto-sama?"

 _Deg_

Jadi itu memang tentang dirinya, dan apa itu tadi? Wanita tua? Mereka berani memanggil Mei sebagai sebutan wanita tua? Bukan masalah istilah itu sebenarnya, tapi mereka mengatakan itu dengan nada yang jelas sekali meremehkan. Tangan Naruto terkepal, tetapi masih berusaha menahan diri.

" _Ish_ , dia seperti tante-tante keriput yang doyan daun muda saja. Dia pikir Naruto-sama akan bahagia dengan menikahinya?"

Kalimat yang keluar dari bibir Hotaru sungguh membuat Naruto nyaris hilang kendali. Giginya bergemeletuk menahan emosi.

"Kau benar, Hotaru. Mungkin dia ingin mainan yang lebih "besar" dan "kuat" jadi hasratnya bisa selalu terpuaskan."

"Menjijikkan! Dasar wanita tua murahan!"

Naruto sudah melangkahkan kaki kanannya hendak menghampiri mereka, sebelum ...

" _Hei_ , kalian ini. Jangan terlalu menyudutkan Mei- _sama_."

Naruto menghela napas lega, setidaknya ada Utakata yang berusaha meredam kekurangajaran kedua wanita itu.

"Kalian pikir kenapa Naruto mau menikahi Mei- _sama_?" Tanya Utakata

Telinga Naruto menegak.

"Kenapa memangnya?"

"Jawabannya sudah jelas bukan? Mei- _sama_ pemilik perusahaan sebesar Mizu Group, sayang jika wanita sekaya itu dilewatkan bukan? Terlebih Mei- _sama_ jauh lebih tua dari Naruto. Jika ia mati, tentu Naruto sebagai suaminya yang akan mendapatkan hak waris. Lalu dia bisa menikahi wanita lain yang lebih segar. Kalau saja aku tidak lambat, mungkin akulah yang berada diposisi Naruto, dan jadi calon pemilik perusahaan besar ini. Lagian ya meski sudah tua, Mei-sama tubuh masih sangat manis kalau dinikmati. Hahahaa."

Runtuh sudah dinding penghalang amarah Naruto. Utakata itu benar-benar bajingan!

Bagai seekor rubah kelaparan, pria itu mendekati mereka bertiga. Awalnya Isaribi yang terkejut karena melihat kedatangan Naruto, tetapi belum sempat ia memperingatkan teman-temannya, tinju Naruto sudah mendarat di pipi Utakata.

Tinju pertama itu bahkan membuat tubuh Utakata terpental jauh jauh saking kuatnya, hingga membuat sekat kaca pemisah ruangan pecah berhamburan akibat tak mampu menahannya.

Tanpa ampun pria itu menghujani tubuh Utakata dengan tinju dan tendangan. Teriakan Utakata bahkan menggema, memanggil beberapa karyawan yang ada di sana untuk berkumpul. Namun, tidak ada yang berani menghentikan. Tak ada satupun yang berani setelah melihat langsung siapa orang yang mengamuk, siapalagi kalau bukan CEO mereka.

Naruto sudah seperti orang kesetanan, tanpa henti dipukulnya wajah Utakata hingga lebam di sana sini. Ia tak peduli. Terlanjur sakit hati dengan ucapan pria itu tadi.

Isaribi dan Hotaru hanya bisa menangis. Memohon pada Naruto untuk menghentikan tindakannya, tanpa melangkah sebab mereka dikuasai ketakutan.

Setelah Utakata tak sadarkan diri, barulah Naruto berhenti. Napasnya memburu, mukanya memerah padam, rahangnya mengeras, kentara menunjukkan emosi yang menguar.

Ia menoleh pada dua wanita di belakangnya. Isaribi dan Hotaru seketika menciut, mereka sadar kesalahan mereka. Gemetar tubuh tak memberikan rasa iba pada diri Naruto. Setelah membenarkan letak dasinya yang berantakan, ia mengacungkan telunjuk pada keduanya.

"Kalian dipecat! Kemasi barang kalian dan jangan pernah menampakkan muka di depanku lagi."

Mereka lantas berlari ketakutan. Menangis pun Naruto tak peduli, mereka sudah keterlaluan. Berani dan lancang memberikan tuduhan menjijikkan pada wanita yang sangat ia hormati.

"Dan kalian," tunjuknya pada seluruh karyawan lain yang mengerumuni, "jika ada yang berani membocorkan kejadian ini keluar, apalagi jika sampai ke telinga Mei-sama, aku jamin hidup kalian tidak akan selamat! Jangan lupa, lempar tubuh laki-laki brengsek ini keluar gedung! Aku tidak peduli jika dia dilahap anjing jalanan."

Naruto pun berlalu pergi meninggalkan kantor. Peduli setan dengan rapat kali ini, ia butuh penenang sebagai ganti kejadian yang baginya sangat memuakkan.

 **...**

Naruto memacu mobilnya gila-gilaan. Tangannya mencengkeram setir kemudi erat-erat. Emosi masih menguasainya. Pembicaraan buruk tentang dirinya dan Mei oleh ketiga karyawannya tadi benar-benar membuat darahnya mendidih.

Jugo hampir menyemburkan kopi yang baru diminumnya saat suara klakson terdengar. Ia nyaris mengumpat.

" _Ck_ , siapa yang datang bertamu siang-siang begini," rutuknya.

Namun ia telan kembali rutukannya saat melihat mobil Naruto di luar. Jugo berlari keluar pos jaga dan segera membuka gerbang. Ia sedikit heran karena Naruto pulang lebih awal dari biasanya. Melihat kaca samping kemudi terbuka, Jugo membungkuk hormat. Ia bahkan tidak jadi melontarkan kalimat sapaan ketika dilihatnya raut wajah Naruto nampak kurang bersahabat. Tidak biasanya lelaki yang telah resmi menjadi suami majikannya itu menampilkan raut wajah garang ketika pulang.

Naruto tak kunjung beranjak meski mobilnya sudah terparkir di garasi. Butuh beberapa menit baginya menenangkan diri.

Ketika memasuki rumah, Naruto melihat Mei berdiri di dekat jendela samping rumah membelakanginya. Ia mengira istrinya itu sedang memandangi taman. Naruto mendekat saat Mei berbalik, tubuh mereka nyaris bertabrakan.

Mei yang terkejut karena kehadiran Naruto buru-buru mengusap wajahnya. Meski begitu sisa air mata di wajahnya masih terlihat di mata Naruto.

"Matamu basah, kau habis menangis?"

Naruto mencoba menyentuh pipi istrinya tetapi Mei menjauhkan wajah, menghindari sentuhan Naruto.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, ini hanya kelilipan," kilahnya, "Kau bilang akan pulang terlambat," tanya Mei mencoba mengalihkan topik.

"Ya, ada sedikit masalah jadi aku ingin pulang saja," kata Naruto sembari melirik ke arah lain.

Wajahnya berubah kaku mengingat kejadian di kantor tadi. Ia masih marah. Bukan Mei namanya jika tidak bisa membuat Naruto menceritakan apa yang terjadi. Tatapan intimidasinya mau tak mau membuat Naruto membuka mulut.

"Aku memecat tiga karyawan kantor."

"Apa kinerja mereka buruk?"

Naruto menggeleng.

"Lalu?"

"Mereka berbicara buruk tentangmu, tentang kita," jawab Naruto.

Ia mengepalkan tangan menahan emosi yang meluap tiap kali mengingat kalimat-kalimat tak pantas yang orang lain katakan tentang wanita yang sekarang menjadi istrinya.

Tanpa Naruto jelaskan dengan detail pun Mei bisa menebak arah pembicaraan. Pernikahannya dengan Naruto yang notabene berusia jauh lebih muda darinya pasti menimbulkan omongan yang tidak-tidak. Mei sudah menduga hal ini sebelumnya, ia sudah mempersiapkan diri dengan perkataan orang tentangnya. Ia tidak peduli. Ia bahagia dengan pernikahan ini meski di satu sisi ia merasa bersalah karena Naruto juga terkena imbasnya.

Digunjing orang mungkin sanggup Mei tahan, tapi soal keturunan yang tidak dapat ia berikan pada Naruto dari rahimnya sungguh membuatnya kalut. Mei benar-benar merasa bersalah. Matanya kembali berkaca-kaca.

"Aku ingin ke kamar," kata Mei kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Naruto.

Naruto merutuk dalam hati. Ia tadi menumpahkan semua isi pikirannya kepada Mei, tapi ia lupa berbuat sebaliknya. Mei pandai mengendalikan suasana. Padahal ia jelas tahu kalau Mei habis menangis, tapi gagal mengetahui apa penyebab tangisan istrinya itu.

Dia merasa payah sebagai suami.

Apa dengan kondisi begini, rumah tangga mereka bisa berjalan baik?

Naruto mengusap mukanya dengan keras.

" _Tck._ Ya Tuhaaaaan."

Naruto ragu kalau ia bisa bersikap biasa, setelah kejadian barusan yang membuat hubungan mereka canggung.

 **...**

Seperti biasa, Hinata mondar mandir di koridor menunggu seseorang. Saat melihat orang yang ditunggunya tampak dari kejauhan, Hinata bersiap mencegatnya.

"Kou- _san_ , mau menemui Fuuka- _san_ ya?"

Kou adalah karyawan bagian produksi. Ia sering bolak-balik ke ruang divisi keuangan untuk mengantarkan berkas anggaran biaya produksi yang nantinya akan disusun ulang oleh divisi keuangan.

"Iya Hinata- _san_ , aku harus cepat memberikan berkas ini," jawab Kou menunjukkan beberapa dokumen di tangannya.

"Fuuka- _san_ sedang keluar, biar aku saja yang nanti memberikan berkas itu padanya."

"Syukurlah, kau memang selalu datang di saat yang tepat, Hinata- _san_. Aku memang sedang buru-buru sekarang."

Kou memberikan semua dokumen di tangannya kepada Hinata, "Tolong berikan pada Fuuka- _san_ ya."

"Beres, kau bisa mengandalkanku."

Hinata menyunggingkan senyum menerima berkas yang disodorkan padanya.

Setelah kepergian Kou, Hinata segera menuju ruang fotokopi. Ia harus cepat-cepat menyalin semua berkas laporan serta nota-nota belanja yang didapatnya dari Kou sebelum diberikan pada Fuuka.

Akan tetapi, Hinata tidak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi sepasang mata mengawasinya.

Hinata meletakkan dokumen yang didapatnya dari Kou dan meletakkannya di meja Fuuka kemudian berputar menuju mejanya sendiri.

Meski sudah memasuki jam makan siang, ia sama sekali tidak ingin keluar untuk sekadar membeli makan siang di kantin. Justru jam istirahat inilah kesempatannya untuk menyusun berkas rahasia di tengah sepinya ruangan. Bukti bagi dirinya untuk membuat perhitungan pada sekomplotan orang yang telah melenyapkan dua nyawa sahabatnya. Hinata berjanji, mereka harus membayar mahal sebagai harganya.

Hinata memilah dokumen kantor yang sudah ia selesaikan, menyusunnya di sisi meja untuk diserahkan pada Tuan Kakuzu nanti. Lalu menata dokumen dan nota salinan dari divisi produksi yang ia dapat dari Kou. Kemudian ia meraih tasnya dan mengeluarkan beberapa dokumen lain. Dokumen anggaran keuangan perusahaan dibuat oleh Fuuka dan Sakon, rekan satu ruangannya. Hinata diam-diam menyalinnya kemarin. Hinata _celingak-celinguk_ mengawasi ruangan. Merasa tidak ada orang lain selain dirinya, ia mengkaji ulang dokumen yang dibuat rekannya untuk disesuaikan dengan nota yang tertulis di berkas Kou.

Ringkasnya, pekerjaan Hinata dua kali lipat dari yang seharusnya. Sebab setiap berkas hasil pekerjaannya dibuat dua rangkap, satu untuk divisi keuangan dan satu lagi ia arsipkan sebagai rahasia pribadinya. Ini sudah menjadi kegiatannya sejak sebulan lalu. Mengcopy semua file dari divisi produksi dan divisi lainnya, lalu menyusun ulang semua laporan keuangan perusahaan.

Hinata sudah bertekad untuk mengusut tuntas kecurangan yang dilakukan komplotan penjahat pembunuh dua sahabatnya di perusahaan ini. Untuk itu, ia butuh banyak bukti yang akan memberatkan mereka semua di pengadilan.

Berkat berkas yang tersimpan di komputer milik Shino, serta dokumen milik rekan-rekan satu divisinya yang berhasil ia salin diam-diam selama ini, beberapa bundel dokumen yang bisa menjadi bukti adanya kecurangan sudah berhasil ia kumpulkan. Termasuk dokumen-dokumen palsu, laporan keuangan yang tidak sesuai, aliran transfer dana perusahaan yang mengalirnya ke tempat yang tidak jelas dan masih banyak dokumen sejenis yang sudah ia kumpulkan sejak satu bulan yang lalu.

...

 **Hinata POV**

"Hinata- _san_ , apa Kou menitipkan berkasnya padamu lagi?"

Aku hampir memekik saat mendengar suara Fuuka di belakangku. Buru-buru aku menutupi berkas-berkas pentingku dengan map-map yang berserakan di meja.

" _Ah_ , i-iya, a-aku sudah meletakkannya di mejamu."

Aku gugup luar biasa.

" _Huh_ dia itu! Padahal sudah kuminta untuk membawakan semuanya langsung padaku, tapi selalu saja dia merepotkanmu. Maaf ya, Hinata- _san._ "

"Ti-tidak masalah, lagi pula kita berada di satu ruangan, a-aku tidak merasa repot sama sekali."

Aku tersenyum sebisa mungkin untuk menutupi wajah gugupku.

"Sepertinya kau masih punya banyak berkas yang harus dikerjakan ya? Apa kau perlu bantuan?"

Fuuka- _san_ tiba-tiba menawarkan bantuan. Namun saat kulihat wajahnya, ia sama sekali tak tampak serius dengan tawarannya. Aku sadar kalau dia hanya penasaran dengan apa yang sedang kukerjakan.

Dia berdiri menyandarkan pinggulnya pada meja dan tangannya bergerak hendak mengambil salah satu berkas yang ada di mejaku.

Berkas itu _kan ..._

Bahaya

"Tidak perlu, i-ini sudah selesai kok _hehe ..._ "

Aku bertindak cepat, semoga tingkahku yang aneh ini tidak dia sadari. Dengan hati-hati kurapikan berkas-berkas di mejaku. Dari sudut mataku dapat kulihat ia berjalan mendekat ke kursiku. Dan aku sedikit berjengit saat ia meletakkan tangannya di pundakku.

" _Oh_ ya Hinata- _san_ , kusarankan padamu untuk mengerjakan apa yang jadi bagianmu saja, tidak perlu repot-repot mengerjakan yang 'lain'," bisiknya.

Tangannya sedikit meremas pundakku. Tubuhku menegang mendengarkan ucapan Fuuka- _san_. Aku menoleh padanya yang sudah berjalan ke luar ruangan. Aku semakin waswas, apa dia sudah tahu? Apa mungkin dia menyadari perbuatanku selama sebulan ini? Aku tidak yakin, tapi kalau benar begitu setidaknya dia menyadarinya akhir-akhir ini.

Dan … kalau dia tahu, pasti komplotannya juga sudah tahu.

Tidak

Ini buruk.

Mungkin inilah yang dirasakan Kiba- _kun_ dan Shino- _kun_ sebelum kematian mereka. Kuenyahkan rasa takutku, sungguh aku tidak memerhitungkan nasibku akan seperti ini. Aku tidak ingat seberapa banyak bukti yang telah berhasil aku kumpulkan, tetapi sepertinya ini sudah cukup.

Aku harus melaporkan ke pihak berwenang secepatnya. Apa sebaiknya aku langsung melapor polisi saja?

"Tidak tidak tidak. Itu bahaya. Polisi bisa saja disuap dan aku akan kena masalah," ucapku dalam hati.

Ini urusan internal perusahaan, aku tidak bisa melaporkannya ke polisi begitu saja sampai pihak atasan yang berwenang di perusahaan yang melaporkannya.

Lalu kepada siapa aku melaporkannya? Aku menumpukan wajah pada meja. Berpikir keras. Tidak mungkin aku mengadukan hal ini pada atasanku. Tuan Kakuzu bahkan terlibat, keluhku dalam hati. Siapa yang bisa kupercaya? Direktur Obito juga pasti menutupi semua ini karena dia dalang utamanya dan tidak ada orang di perusahaan ini yang jabatannya lebih tinggi dari Direktur Obito.

 _Aarrggh_ harusnya pemilik perusahaan yang melaporkan ini semua. Aku mengacak rambutku gemas.

 _Eh_ tunggu

Pemilik

Itu dia.

Satu-satunya cara adalah aku harus menemui pemilik perusahaan ini secara langsung. Aku masih ingat siapa orangnya. Wanita yang membuka agenda rapat keuangan tahunan di Konoha, pemilik saham terbesar perusahaan induk Mizu Group, Mei Terumi.

Ya, aku harus ke Konoha menemui Mei Terumi.

Malam ini, Neji- _nii_ tidak pulang kerumah dan Hanabi- _chan_ menginap di rumah temannya. Aku bisa bersiap-siap tanpa ditanyai oleh mereka. Pagi-pagi sekali aku pergi ke Konoha dengan kereta keberangkatan pertama.

Mungkin komplotan penjahat itu akan langsung mengejarku saat tahu besok aku tidak masuk ke kantor dan malah pergi ke Konoha. Semoga aku tidak tertangkap oleh mereka sebelum bertemu dengan Mei Terumi. Kalau iya, aku mungkin akan dibunuh juga. _Oh_ Tuhan, aku berdoa padamu, berikan aku keselamatan sampai urusan ini selesai.

 **...**

 **Author POV**

Perasaan Naruto tidak enak. Mei tiba-tiba memintanya berkumpul di ruang tengah bersama ayah dan ibunya.

"Maaf mengumpulkan kalian seperti ini. Ada hal yang ingin aku diskusikan dengan kalian," kata Mei.

Tidak ada dari mereka bertiga yang membuka suara meski untuk sekedar bertanya, semua larut dalam pikiran masing-masing, menanti apa yang ingin Mei katakan selanjutnya.

Ini seperti _de javu_. Ya, persis seperti ketika Mei mengumpulkan semua orang lalu mengungkapkan keinginannya untuk menikah dengan Naruto. Tempat dan waktunya sama persis, juga orang-orangnya.

"Aku berpikir, mungkin akan lebih baik jika Naruto menikah lagi."

Naruto terkesiap. Serta seluruh yang hadir di sana. Apa kata Mei tadi? Ia itu ingin Naruto menikah lagi?

Kejadian seperti ini terulang lagi. Naruto tidak mau lagi ditimpa gamang yang menyakitkan seperti ketika ia harus mengambil keputusan untuk melupakan Hinata. Ia berdiri dari sofa yang didudukinya, meminta penjelasan dari ucapan Mei.

"Mei, apa maksudmu? Tadi itu bohong _kan?_ "

Mei menggeleng.

"Katakan kalau tadi itu bercanda!"

"Tidak."

Naruto gusar. Tidak ada alasan untuknya menerima hal itu, "Aku tidak ingin menikah lagi."

Kushina dan Minato terdiam. Apalagi saat suara Naruto mulai meninggi, mereka tidak bisa berbuat banyak.

"Kau harus menikah lagi Naruto, ini demi kebaikanmu juga!"

"Apanya yang baik? Mei, dengarkan aku!"

Naruto meraih tangan Mei, menggenggamnya dengan kedua tangan besarnya, "Aku sudah berjanji untuk menemanimu. Aku tidak ingin menikah lagi. Hidupku hanya akan kuhabiskan denganmu saja."

Mei menggeleng, menarik kembali tangannya dari genggaman Naruto.

"Pokoknya aku akan membawakanmu seorang gadis dalam waktu dekat ke rumah ini," putus Mei final.

Setelah memikirkannya matang-matang sejak kemarin, Mei memutuskan akan mencari gadis lain untuk menjadi istri kedua Naruto. Demi kebaikan Naruto, sekali lagi ia harus bertindak egois.

"Percayalah padaku, Naruto, ini demi kebahagiaanmu juga," ucap Mei sebelum beranjak meninggalkan suami dan kedua mertuanya.

Mei telah mengeluarkan perintah mutlak. Tiada seorang pun di dalam rumah ini yang bisa membantahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Si Hitam note:**

Akan dirilis _Unbreakable Promise Side Story: Mei Chapter_ sebagai FF terpisah dalam bentuk _oneshot_. Isinya menceritakan versi penuh dari adegan malam pengantin NaruMei lengkap dengan semua adegan vulgar tanpa ada yang dipotong-potong seperti pada chapter ini. Tidak disarankan membaca jika anda adalah pecinta NH garis keras. Dan tujuan kami memisahkan bagian itu dari FF ini pun, karena kami fans NH yang masih ga rela jika FF untuk _archive_ NH ini malah berisi adegan vulgar Naruto dengan karakter wanita lain. Tapi jika anda ingin mengetahui secara utuh cerita FF ini, kami pikir _side story_ tersebut layak dibaca. Lebih khusus bagi Anda yang menyukai adegan ranjang, utamanya kalian para MilfLovers. Hahahaa


End file.
